


Magic of the Heroes

by EdnaSilver97



Series: The Silver Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 43,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaSilver97/pseuds/EdnaSilver97
Summary: Summer has arrived, heroes of Olympus and heroes of the magic world can finally settle down...But when the old prophecy, the odd girl that appears from nowhere, will the world be in chaos again?Through Hecate, goddess of magic, can Percy Jackson and Harry Potter unite, or leave the world into the darkest, worst creature's hand?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: The Silver Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641541
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

'Warm summer is the season which our adventur and war end, in return with a peaceful and normal life... but in my opinio, it's always a begging of a new bloody quest.' Annabeth read.

'Do you really know how to write a poem, Perseus Jackson? Although your poem is horribly similar to our life, but unfortunately, your style is not the one like Will said.' Annabeth said to him while shaking her head.

'Also, your "adventure" and "opinion" spelled wrong.' Like Percy Jackson was not stupid enough, she added.

Our big hero, Percy Jackson, frowned at her girlfriend's cruel respond. 'You have always known that I have a serious problem of dyslexia, and I have ADHD, so it is already a miracle that I wrote you a poem.' He said unhappily like a 5 year old children who didn't get the last cake (and it's blue!), but Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

'Try this,' Annabeth said, while throwing her perfectly written poem at him.

He caught it in the mid- air, put the paper near to his eyes and read:

'Summer draws near,

Where wars end further,

But with a strike of lighting,

It always means a new mission coming.

Oh how I hope there is a happy ending,

Like the tales my daddy kept saying.'

'... Of course yours are better than mine! You are the Owl head I am not! You- ' Guess who said that.

'Hey darlings, sorry for disturbing your sweet little talk, but that ghost boy is finding you guys.' said Drew, who came here for not learning how to write poems, but to flirt with Will.

Not wanting to be shadow travelled suddenly, they ran out to meet a very annoyed Nico, who crossed his arm and waited them impatiently.

'Have you guys done fighting? I can literally hear you from China.' said Nico with the sound like an angry kitten.(A kitten with sharp teeth and claws.)

'Hey death boy! Oh no, have you been shadow travelling again? You have to--'shouted a now looking at them Will, completely ignored the 'showing-her-incredible-beauty -and-get-Will-in-her-bed' Drew.

'JUST GET US TO WHERE WE HAVE TO GO OR I WILL KICK YOU TO THE SKY NICO DI ANGELO!' Annabeth exclaimed, not wanting to see more flirting between these two 'I-am-a-bright-sun-and-everyone-knows-I-like-Nico-di-Angelo-except-Nico-di-Angelo' and 'I-hate-the-world-but-i-love-Will-Solace-that-hot-guy' and grabbed her dear boyfriend and cousin to the nearest shadow.

The boys look at each other, one afraid that himself would be strangled by his girlfriend, one afraid that himself would be throw to the sky and got stricken, with both boys afraid of Annabeth's anger the was much horrible than Zeus, Nico di Angelo used his fastest time to shadow travel them to:

The Big House.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

'Thank you, heroes, for coming to the meeting of today.' said Chiron. 'As you have seen-' He tried to not notice two boys and a girl screaming when they fell from the shadow which was on the ceiling. '-Lady Hecate is here today-' and tried not to fight back the heroes surprised and annoyed sighs. '-to inform us a new quest.' And finally completed his short sentence.

A silence.

The beautiful Lady at the back of the room, stood up, and used her stunning purple eyes to look at the heroes.

The boy on the left, Frank Zhang, whose eyes showed his worries;

The girl next to him, Hazel Lévesque, well they met once;

The lonely boy sat in the shadow of Hazel, Nico di Angelo, showed a blank face, but with slightly shaking hands;

The girl sat on the sofa, Piper McLean, was wondering if charmspeaking can be used on goddess;

The blond boy that stand behind her, Jason Grace, made the electricity in the room sparkled;

The boy that hugged the blond girl Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, his eyes showed anger and tiredness towards the gods;

The girl with black hair, Thalia Grace, showed confidence, but there were also fear in her blue eyes.

'Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Lévesque, Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace, I am here to give you a new quest, a new mission... to gain glories.' Hecate said softly.

We were never here to gain glory, all the war heroes thought. We never said that we would like to have missions to cause more blood and deaths.

'As you have seen, not all the gods are willing to give blessings to heroes, not to mention mortals. As for me, I am generous enough to give some magic blessings to some mortal. For a long time, they had a peaceful life and their magic talent grew stronger, but like every human, they forgot my blessings . When their magic talent was shown to other mortal without magic talent , they were forced to be underground, and was under-covered until today.' The magic Lady closed her eyes, the thousands years of the world's memories flashed through her brain.

'And today, their numerous history is glorious, but it was built by millions of wizards and witches, sweat, tears and blood.' The pain of the lost of the wizard world pained her.

'And now, a prophecy of years ago reappeared, and it controlled the whole world's future, especially the magic world, whether we can keep our normal life, or our beautiful world will be turned into Hell...'

None of the people in the room were pleased by her word.

Actually, they were terrified.

Even though many of them didn't go through hell, but it was sure that it is not the perfect place to go on summer vacations, having drinks with little umbrella on top.

'Now heroes , I grant you a quest... a quest to defeat Tartarus.'

A complete silence. A completely uncomfortable silence. A completely uncomfortable, terrible silence.

...Even the air have the smell of fear.

'But excuse me, Lady Hecate, I am pretty sure me and the Romans' have defeated Tartarus before this war, am I correct?' Jason asked.

Hecate sighed. 'Mr Grace, war never ends. It was just a little war in Tartarus opinion. This war is a war that begins years ago... And it continued until now.'

'What is the prophecy?' Annabeth asked confidently. As the strongest and smartest girl on team, she understands that she need more information about the quest.

Hecate took a deep breath.

'You shall go to Hell,

Say goodbye to the one you tell.

Pain and death you shall seek,

And love shall make you weak.

Go back to your home by own,

And stay forever alone.

Until the shadow and bones,

Stayed with you for 90.'

The poem that slide from Lady Hecate's beautiful mouth was shocking. Not liking others prophecies they have heard, it was horribly simple, clearly said that someone will die, and have already had. This is a short poem, but it was like a blade with poisons, you could feel the coldness of deepest fear, and the hopelessness have already got into your mind, like a sliding black snake.

'It is not the prophecy that is for us, right?' Thalia asked calmly.

'No... It was for a young, brilliant, brave girl that bravely took this mission... But it have taken her to much...She have lost too much: family, lover, hope, sanctity, honour... She was a hero, but Tartarus killed her everything.'

...

'Mmmmm... So Lady, may I ask you that where their mission locate?' Chiron used a fake calm voice to politely ask.

The purple eyes looked into the dark grey eyes.

'Hogwarts, England.'

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Miles away, a dark haired boy putted his wand down. They had won this war.

He's dead.

He-who-must-not-be-named is dead.

Voldemort is dead.

The boy, Harry Potter, thought blankly,

before wales of cheers hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I still don't get why we agreed to do this mission!' The 'calm' Thalia turned back to her normal temper, as soon as Hecate the Magic Lady got out of their eyesight, vanished into the morning mist.

'Don't be like this, at least we can go to the another country and help this poor girl in the prophecy.' Hazel have always been so kind.

'Why am I the one who can shadow travel !?' Nico wanted to cry but cannot. Surely the hot, attractive, annoying doctor will lock him into the hospital for a month for travelling to England with 'underworldy-magic'.

' I should have lent Coach Hedge's microphone to charmspeak the whole world that we are just human, not war machine!' Piper shouted.

The heroes nodded blankly. We are just human, not war machine, we are just humans, not war machine...

Piper was too angry to control her power.

'I have never understood how the whole 'Get-the-heroes-than-sit-down-and-watch-the-fight-.' Percy frowned and pinch the bridge of his nose.

Annabeth just got lost the in her architect world. 'I have always wanted to go to British and look at the buildings there. Maybe we can go to London?'

Percy rolled his eyes. 'Can you just—'

'Hey newbies?' Yelled Clarisse that wore the entire fighting armour (which is her usual clothing style). 'There is a Minotaur outside the camp attacking us, and if you are free, can you just get your butts over there?' After she had said her words, she raised her spear and ran away while screaming, and her horrible attitude got a poor satyr wet his pants.

'Why my sister always wear full armour? Doesn't she feels hot under Apollo's "glory"?' Frank pinched his nose.

The heroes looked at each other. Percy and Annabeth got out by breaking the nearest window. Nico ran into the nearest shadow with Hazel. Frank and Thalia broke the door and ran the way that Frank's half-sister screamed. Jason used lighting to explode the cell of the house and flew out with Piper, who charmspeaked the birds which was flying in their way to fly away.

The heroes is out to save the world again(not really the whole world).

Chiron, who was walking through the human-shaped-door sighed. Dionysus walked sloppily beside him, and announced 'Peter Johnny, Annaby Chess, Jansen Greek, Pipy McCoy, Haze Levees, Francis Zhong, Nick did Anges and Thailand Greek, the Nth time destroying public facilities.', with a can of diet coke in his sweaty hand, due to the sun that Apollo was riding now.

The centaur sighed deeply.

................................................................................................................................................................

After talking to the dear headmaster's paint, Harry turned and was going to leave, eyelids already half closed. Couldn't blame him, he just defeated the life of a murderer, and saved the world, plus escaping from a hall of willing followers.

'Wait Harry. There is something you must have to know.' Dumbledore called.

'There will be a group of people who will come to school this year,' Dumbledore told the now facing him boy. 'There will be American trans-students this year. I know you might be shocked, but it is good to both wor-of us.'

Except the year they had Twizardment, they didn't have any other trans-students, don't even mention America.(He didn't even know that there were wizards from America!) (He could literally hear Hermione exclaim didn't you paid attention to classes? Oh wait, you and Ron can barely survive without my notes!) You could just see the shocked face from Harry Potter, the boy who just deafeat some scary snake-face man.

'Now you may rest and the next day, after burying the deaths, you and the Weasley, Hermione will move to Sirius house. I am proud of you, my boy.' Dumbledore told Harry.

With a full head of questions, Harry Potter slowly walked back to the Gryffindor tower and slept. During his dream, he could swear he saw a group of people exploding a house to rush out., each of them wrapped in golden lights, like gods.

................................................................................................................................................................

'Wait, so hold on, were is our point? We go to a magic school called "Hogwarts", then we...?' Frank asked Lady Hecate.

Others: Good point Frank. Did Hazel gave you something to eat?

I need some for Percy—Annabeth.

Hey!—Percy.

Hecate's ghostly white face frowned.

'Well actually, you are suppose to find out that girl and help her fight against Tartarus,' said Hecate. 'But apparently, there are years that no one saw her—she disappeared, or you could say, no one saw her came out of Tartarus since her failed mission.'

...So you are telling me to find a dead people to fight the freaking Hell?—from the heroes.

WHo said i can't?-- Nico protested.

'Can you just describe her?' Percy the impatient boy asked.

'Mind your manner, Jackson.' Hecate glared at him. 'As I said, no one has seen her since years ago. I am very sure that you cannot find her, so I send you to fight with the wizards.'  
Finally the point—the thought of everyone.

Jason clapped his hands. 'Hurry guys! Now go to pack and meet next day at the strawberry field! Dismiss!'

'Oh and one more thing!' said Hecate. 'The blessing of magic.'

Not hearing the protests of the heroes, Hecate raised her hands to silence them. White mist came from her hand and it made her features unnoticeable.

'I, Hecate, the goddess of Magic, Paths, Mist, now allow the demigods in front of me, to accept the power of magic, and use it until I say so. Down, heroes.'

The heroes kneeled since Hecate were talking. Small balls of white smoke flew into their mouth.

'Eatable Magic', announced Hecate. 'My talented daughter, Lou, created it.'

With that, she disappeared.

Well, Lou is really a witch. Piper thought. The magic ball made her felt like full of a unnoticed, untouchable, but powerful force.

Thalia looked at the blue sky out of the window. Today was a special day that her farther is not busy to make storms and thunder.

Today, with the power of magic, she truly felt calm, like the sky above her, not a single cloud or worry can disturb the peace.

Maybe there is always peace, just waited until our mood or power to seek, Thalia thought.

Although being a hero has destined that there will be no peace for not just her, but the whole world, the bad part of her heart screamed to her.

Yes, my depressed part of me, but why not enjoy this moment?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Harry and the Weasley, Hermione came to the door of Sirius' old house.

The black door was just the same as Harry, Ron and Hermione last saw.

The burrow, that was once belonged to the Weasley's, sacrificed. It stood until the last moment of the fight that included the Weasleys and the death eater.

Hermione, who wiped her parent's memories, hasn't recovered from the shock of the war—so she was not in mood to get her parents back.

Being a just grown up adult (although, she won a ton of death eaters in the war), Mrs Weasley pulled her and her things with them and said, 'My dear, you must come with us! Such a young and beautiful lady like you is dangerous to live by yourself! And you are dating Ronald, so basically we are family! Just don't climb into bed with him too early!'

Hermione was a complete blushing mess and Ron's ears were red like they have been boiled.

So after some playful fights and boring arguments, they arrived the house noisily.

Before Harry could had used his shaking hand to open the door, the door opens itself.

The alarmed wizards quickly pulled out their wands, and waited for a six-headed, with hundreds eyes and snake body or something like monsters to fight with. Heck, Harry even think of a not dead Voldemort standing there waiting him.

'Master Harry! Welcome back!' Kreacher exclaimed. As usual, he was loyal to his duty and a full desk of yummy food is waiting for them to destroy on the table of the kitchen.

'Whoa.' That was all they could say.

Kreacher has done a great and fast job of cleaning the big house. All the rooms were cleaned and putted in new furniture. The room were brighter and have a much comfortable feeling. The annoying pictures was put into the house that have the family tree of Blacks, and no one has opened it since then. Like, who wants to go in a room full of screaming, old pictures screaming, arguing about who is the boss of this house, with a roomful of desperate memories? 

They were having great time there. Kreacher made great food and the house was interesting for the wizards to explore.

And most importantly, the couple, like Ron and Hermione (ummm.... Harry and Ginny kind of having a complicated relationship like I-loved-you-but-I'm-not-now, I-still-love-you-but-I-broke-up-with-you), can always find a room for them to make out.

No, just kidding.

Mr Weasley has forbidden that no boys and girls can be alone in a room since she found out the hickeys on Hermione's neck.

Oh well then.

...............................................................................................................................................................

'Hermione, dear, will you do me a favour? Please get some clean blanket for me. And Ronald, clean... 5 guest room!' Mr Weasley exclaimed to Ron and Harry's room.

The boys groaned. They are adults now! But who will disobey the mother of the house?

'Why do we have to that?' Ron wined like a kid.

'Ronald! We are having guests! Do your job!' Hermione shouted, who is buried behind bunches of clean blankets. Even her bushy hair. 

'She is right boys! Chop chop!' Said the You- Know-Who (no, seriously, not Voldemort).

'The guests will be here soon! I hope you will give them the best version of British wizards~' said the Mr Weasley that were travelling between the rooms with her huge body. 'Definitely not the version of a bunch of animals in heat.'

Well, A great mother, a kind father, a loyal brother, a genius girl, a strong sister, a mischievous brother , and a boy that saved the world— what could go wrong?

But oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson belongs to Sir Rick Riordon, and Harry Potter belongs to Lady J.K Rowling. Thanks for their master-mind that gave us ideas on stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

'Guys! Move your (lazy)(That was Nico) (butts)(Ugh... Nico too) over here! We have to leave, like, Now!' Nico and Hazel shouted in union. It was an ungodly hour (what Nico said), but they had to get their huge and heavy luggage while Percy was still drooling when he was standing asleep. (How did he do that!?! He can't even stand still for like, what? 5 seconds? But he can fall asleep, standing!?!)

'Ok, ladies (and gentleman--Hazel)(No, they are all ladies--Nico), I just say these words once. Please do not, I repeat, do Not, release your hands during the travel, especially when you heard, saw or remember something.' Nico said seriously.

Everyone shivered and nodded. Not many people can forget the horror stories that Nico told them at night, especially the one that is about the shadows in shadow travel. (Who can sleep after a scary, with huge dark circles Nico said a story about a son of Hades got swallowed by depressed souls because he wasn't concentrated when shadow travelling, than got sent and teared by those hungry monsters in Tartarus? Well, at least I can't.)

Nico lead them to the tree that was once being Thalia, then they held each other's hands to form a big circle.

'Count on three,' Nico said. 'Three, two, on—'

'WAIT A MINUTE!' An unknown voice appeared behind Nico, and the ghost king of us got angry.

'What in the name of Hades do you want?!' Ghost princess—no Ghost king shouted.

'... I was sent by Will,' the girl answered his rude respond coolly. 'He told you not to use too much "underworldy magic" and well...' she smirked. 'Umm... he li—'

Well, Nico has foreseen what was coming, and he grabbed Hazel's and Jason's hands, and disappeared into the dark shadow.

The action of his made cold wind blew, and the girl finished the sentence with a blank face. '—ke you'

Of course, she will remember to take a revenge on Will for getting her being shouted by the Death boy and got her joined in the black list of Nico di Angelo, whose daddy can decide where you go after you got killed or choked when you were eating dinner.

...........................................................................................................................................

Cold wind cut into the heroes face like sharp blade, the darkness of the shadows was much terrifying than their nightmares. The heroes were keeping calm by holding each other's hands, but the wind seem to ripe them apart, and the darkness seem to swallow them.

This is the longest travel they did ever taken. Well, as they were travelling across the ocean to the opposite country, it made sense.

Finally, they dropped to the hard ground with soft blankets, and immediately smelled a nice scent—the scent of home.

But well, a few people in front of them used sticks? to point at them?

I got to the right place, that was Nico's last thought before blacking out, fade into the world of dreams.

.............................................................................................................................................

Oh. My. Bloody. Hell.

Some strangers had just fallen from a large piece of shadow.

All of them seemed dizzy, a skinny boy even passed out, blood slipping from his mouth.

'Nico!' A girl with bushy brown hair and shocking gold eyes screamed. She rushed to the boy 'Nico' and held his head.(what a strange name!)

The room seem to grew darker by the time and it was freezing.

A pretty blonde girl with sharp grey eyes took a bottle out fast from her bag, and poured some liquid into 'Nico's' mouth.

'He will be fine Hazel, he even had a much serious time.' The boldest guy in the group comforted her. He looked like an Asian. (Or Japanese? Can't really tell the difference.)

'Umm... Sorry to disturb you, but.. who the bloody hell are you?' Ron asked confusingly while pointed the opposite side of the wand to the strangers.

The teenage seemed a to notice them now. They stood up, and omg, they were tall! (Just to you Harry-- Ron)

A serious looking boy with light blonde hair, electrical blue eyes answered them.

'It is a pleasure to meet you too. We are the wizards from America, but we don't have time to introduce ourselves. My friends are exhausted and hurt so they need rest. Could you please lead us to our rooms, gentlemen,' he added. 'And ladies?'

The alarmed and dump funded wizards was finally showing the strangers room with the instructions of Mrs Weasley.

Well, what in the panties of Merlin just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this story:) Please invite more people to read this... (And Spirit's work too, she is great in translation) I love all my readers, and thanks all people that gave me kudous(?) (I can't spell...)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

'So ... Welcome to our house!...It is a pleasure to meet you!... So would you mind to uhh... introduce yourselves?' Hermione said awkwardly later that night. 

There were 5 new comers in the kitchen with Harry, Ron and Hermione (not including Mrs Weasley who was singing with the witch radio at the back while she was washing the dishes) who were forcing smile to them (which Ron didn't even try to not show curiosity and jealousy?)

Some of the guests were up stairs to do their own things, or sleep after dinner. The bushy hair girl (umm, not Hermione), the boldest Asian boy (or man? Jeez, his biceps were larger than Harry's head.) and that skeleton boy is now in one of the guest room, the fainted one got cure by the other two.

Now in the same room with the war heroes were the sharp eyes blonde, Harry Potter 2.0 (much stronger--Ron) (Hey!-- Harry) (kind of like a runner? Or swimmer?--Hermione), serious shocking-eyes blonde (with glasses), chopped hair princess (maybe queen is much better) and sassy spiky hair girl.

At the moment, the sharp eyes blonde replied them carefully. Like they were the one who broke into their house.

'It's a pleasure to meet you too. I am Annabeth Chase. He—,' she pointed at the Harry 2.0 and said, '—is Perseus Jackson, but he prefers Percy. And he is my boyfriend.' She showed a face that said 'come-near-him-and-die'.

Harry 2.0-- No, umm, "Percy" Jackson smiled awkwardly to them, but also circle Annabeth with an protective arm. Ron followed him and showed a not so frightening glare. Hermione shook her head and sighed deep in her heart.

Then Annabeth pointed at the serious-eyes blonde that sat at near Hermione. 'That is Jason Grace and the girl near him is Piper McLean. They are together.'

'I am Thalia.' The sassy girl introduced herself. 'I am Jason's sister but I don't prefer my surname.' she added.(Are they really brothers and sisters? I doubt that.)

'The boy that fainted was Nico di Angelo, and the girl that screamed was his half-sister, Hazel Levesque. Sorry she screamed, but usually she is the most polite one in all of us. The Asia boy is Frank, don't think that he is bold and scary, actually he is just a extra-large teddy bear, and that Latin— no, that's all.' Piper said. She had pretty face with brown choppy hair around, and her eyes are brown— no green— no...

She seemed to say someone else, but she stopped... Maybe that was their friends or something. But before Ron tried to ask, Hermione had already started.

'Is there someone else..? Is okay if you don't want to tell us, but you can trust us with that.' Hermione asked gently.

All of them seemed to sadden a bit, Piper's eyes even reddened. 'He... Leo was our friend, but the war last month... he tried to save us and sacrificed himself... Oh I miss him so much...' Piper cried silently. We could feel the same because we lost our love ones too...

'I am sorry for you. We have just returned from a war too, and the suffers is not a human can bare, but you have to understand that the people that died have saved us, so we have to fight even harder to protect the ones we still have. Like me, I must wipe my parents memories so that they will leave this place.' Hermione said while hugging Piper carefully, was sad when she mentioned her parents.

................................................................................................................................................................

Blood red was everywhere in the sight.

Hollow, fear and pain were the signature here. (Sorry, no appetiser. We cut straight to the main dishes.)

The ground was Tartarus body, and it was quiet and unmoved.

In a large piece of ground, there was two pieces of ground stuck together.

Suddenly, it cracked open, two blood red eyes with pure black pupils like dark holes were presented.

If the eyes weren't full of pure evil, darkness and hollow, it might be the most beautiful ruby in the world.

Just not in this world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

'Hey.... do you need help?' Percy asked awkwardly, hands fiddled together, eyes looking everywhere but Harry's eyes.

Well, it was a surprise to Harry. He never thought that strong, handsome (but kind of shy?) America boy will be helpful.

While they were quietly doing stuff, Percy tried to break the ice by talking about their story.

It was embarrassing at first, but when he talked about the time Annabeth stepped on his face when they were climbing on a mountain, they laughed together, and suddenly found out that they were all at the same age, have all the problems and sucks that all teenage have.... So, why have to hesitate?

With the thoughts, they went on their live story, their adventure, their silly things.

Harry told Percy the first time he met Hagrid and find out that he was a wizard, the first adventure of him, Hermione and Ron, they laughed about the one time that Ron swallowed love poison, they ranted about the bad life they had. Oh and that time Ron kept throwing up slugs. (So he got all slutty?)(Percy said that. Harry wasn't ready to betray his bro that soon so he said no. But he might will.)

In return, Percy told him about his first quest to save his mother with Annabeth and Grover, told him about the funny story that he shared with Thalia and Grover, and saddened when he talked about Bianca.

'Who is Bianca?' Harry asked.

'Was.' Percy corrected. 'She died in one of my quest. She was Nico's big sister, and I couldn't protect her...I just let her died. Can you feel that helplessness and pain when you cannot save someone, even is just keeping a promise? I... it broke Nico... I missed the old him. I missed when he laughs every minute, I missed the tiny, adorable little Nico (ugh, he's still tiny).' Thinking that Nico asked him if Annabeth was his girlfriend, he chuckled.

'Hey man, I don't want to bother you, but like what Hermione said before, protect and cherish what you have right now. You should be lucky that you have Annabeth, you lucky guy.' Harry pretended to be jealous.

They laughed together. 'You are probably right. She always says that I am dump and my head is full of seaweed, but I am glad that she is the one who is the genius.' He said proudly. 100% an innocent baby seal. 'If i was her, my brain cells are all dead by now, thinking that enormous amount of plans, and strategies, and fighting positions...'

'Did you said anything about me, seaweed brain?' A voice said from the door.

The boys looked at each other, and screamed 'RUNNNNN!!!!'

'You owe me money, George.' Annabeth said happily.

George mumbled something under his breath and gave her 3 gallons. 'I didn't know that your boyfriend is a trained seal...Why is he scared of you?'

'Well, no one wants to mess with Annabeth, because she is scarily intelligent and have a trained Percy.' Piper said, who sat at the back of them, with a pack of caramel popcorn in her hands. Hmm, sweet snack and sweet couples.

................................................................................................................................................................

During the dinner, Ron shared his experience about dates.

'—and she was like 'How could you!?! I thought you loved my octopus loving kissing doddles! Why do you like that geek Hermione?' He laughed.

Everyone laughed. Then Ron turned to Nico that sat next to him. '...Dude, what about you?'

Wrong question. Very wrong question.

Nico froze and stood up from his seat. He nodded politely to everyone and walked upstairs.

'What's wrong with him?' Ron whispered.

Hazel wiped her mouth with a cloth and sighed. 'See, Ron, people in our side do not have many time to do the things we want. We always have to fight for our live, and war brings death. Nico's sister, Bianca, died in one of them and it broke him. She was the only one true family that he had. I have just claimed as his half-sister one years ago, and... we have a same father that not everyone likes. He... our father just focus on his death magic, or you could say afterlife study, and he treats us like... mistakes he made when he try to have some fun, so you can say that other people in our side treat us as... child of death.' A tear rolled down her face. 'The question you asked him... he just take that as an insult. Or mocking about things he cannot imagine himself have.'

It was not a pleasant moment, but someone just don't know how to choose the right time, like-Percy.

'Umm... So I met Annabeth when I was hurt in my first fight, she took care— hey, why did you punch me!?!'

To make the air less tension, Mrs Weasley announced 'Boys and girls, tomorrow we are going the Diagon Alley!'

'Yeah, you should definitely go there! Me and Fred organise a shop! A prank shop! And there sells British Magic things, like spell books...' George than whisper. 'Though we burn them regularly.' Then he said '...and poison, uniforms... Wait, do you have wands? I think I haven't seen you using them yet.'

The new comers looked at each other, than Piper said with a sweet voice, 'Well, our life is very dangerous because of the dangers that mortals bring, as well as the magic of hiding is not as good as your side, so our "school's" point were making our magic talent stronger without wands. Every wizards carry the gift of magic, but in our side, the gift we each one got were more to the nature, and everyone's talent is not the same. Like... Percy, his hidden magic talent is majorly in water, so our teacher taught him how to control and use it without wand.'

'But with much stronger hidden magic gift, the chance you are in danger is much stronger. Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel is the strongest in all of us, but they the prize it coat is not we can afford. Nico lost his family, Jason lost his memories, Percy lost his real life and Hazel lost her...life. Once.' Annabeth explained.

But maybe Annabeth made a mistake this time.

'Life!?!' Hermione asked.

Frank put his arm around Hazel. 'Hazel died and Nico used his father's magic to bring her back, but in the first, everyone treated her bad, but well... I think she is kind and nice, and, and pretty, so I...' He blushed.

Awkward silence with two tomato faces Frank and Hazel...

'Aww, that's sweet! Boys and girls, time to sleep! Now go! Night dears!' Mr Weasley exclaimed.

................................................................................................................................................................

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to their room silently. The incident and the talk during dinner were rather shocking, and when the comers were out of their sight, they rushed to George's room.

When they have rushed to George's room, they found out that his room was empty.

A piece of paper floated in the air, and there wrote George's messy hand writing:

Go to their floor, waiting you guys with Ginny and the ear.

~George (or Fred... I'm not leaving you guys alone... Hehehe)

'He's still the old George,' Hermione sighed, when the boys were still trying to read this messages. 'I thought Fred would have made him crushed. As most of us thinks that their soul were linked, once one is dead, the other one goes too.'

'If Fred's gonna take him too, than that's not Fred.' Ron said seriously. 'Fred did rather die than leaving this world without pranks and jokes.'

................................................................................................................................................................

Seeing George and Ginny kneeling on the floor other their ears against the wall, hips in the air, Harry had to hold his breath hard to prevent himself from laughing hard. Although their position was rather uncomfortable and funny, judging by their face, they must hear something much more interesting.

They did the same position of Ginny and George, and put their ear against the ear as close as possible.

'—how are we going to deal with them? They have already notice the truth that we don't use wands.' Piper's voice was very tense when she speak.

'Don't be worry Pipe, we can buy the wands next day.' Piper's boyfriend Jason said.

Annabeth reminded them 'Guys, remember not to mention too much about our parents and Chiron. You can learn Haze because her explanation was fantas—'

Suddenly she stopped. Then some they heard heavy footsteps sound coming towards them.

Ginny's mouth made the shape of 'They know!'

And they disappeared.

The door slammed open, and Thalia with a lighting in her hand was standing there, trying to see who was there.

..................................................................................................................................................

'They were out there.' Nico said calmly. 'I can feel them. Three Weasley, a Potter and a Granger.'

'Did they heard us?' Thalia asked, walking around the room fretfully.

'We are not sure. Nico, can you spy on them?' Annabeth asked Nico.

Nico showed smirked (not playfully). 'Sure, that is my best ability.'

He quietly walked to the down stair, tip toed to the door that whispers came out, then did a short shadow travel to a dark corner of the room of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, with George Weasley and Ginny Weasley. After making sure he is safe and nobody saw him, he started to listen to their conversation.

'Who are they? Why they don't mention their parents? Why did they knew we were listening?' Ginny asked feverishly.

'That's obvious! They are death eaters! Look at them! Crazy words about not using wands, and that Hazel girl and Nico's dad researching for death magic—'

Hermione rolled her eyes, face filled with 'why-am-I-dating-this-brain-damage-boy', 'Ronald, you are too idiotic! Voldemort is dead, and none of his stupid death eaters will be like you to pretend to be our guests and take revenge when you are asleep like a pig!'

Harry just frowned, and sighed deeply as the 'perfect' couple argued. Ginny and George just sat there, watching them like a tennis match.

Surely this argument happened every day.

'If they really have some bad ideas, than we spy them. We defeated Voldemort, and some lying teenagers can't give us threats, now let's go to sleep or your mum may check on us again.' Harry said tiredly.

Ron hugged an angry Hermione, Ginny and Harry looked at each other, were about to kiss too, than remember that they were not together, anymore. And George the lonely man just made a sick face and disapperat with a large bang.

In the dark corner, Nico frowned. They are having a problem. Their first big problem.

They must do something to solve it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

'Wait, so they... overheard our conversation?' Annabeth asked unbelievably. Why are the british wizards so suspicious? They thought they were good?

'According to me, yes they overheard us.' Nico said calmly.

All the demigods silenced.

'Then...how are we gonna deal with them?' Thalia pointed at the floor (you-know-who in downstairs).

Jason thought for a while.

'How about... we are going to shop tomorrow, right? We can....'

In their opinions, the wizards should have been listening to their conversation about how to delete their memories, cause—

Jason was having a brilliant idea. No one were going to say that Jason is a perfect gentlemen again. With that kind of mastermind of poisoning others, the wizards won't survive tomorrow.

................................................................................................................................................................

'So, today we are going to Diagon Alley! Let's make a list of where we have to go and what items that you need to buy.' In this great morning, Mrs Weasley said cheerfully to her family and their guests. But they didn't seem to concentrate on what she just said.

'So, Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't have to buy any books, you just need to buy new robes and some materials; Ginny, you also need to buy robes and materials, but you also have to get new books ; Mrs Chase and your friends, you have to buy tons of new things! Wands, books for grade 7, new robes, materials, and even a pet! George, you don't have to buy anything, so you and me, Author with Ginny is a group, Harry, Ron and Hermione will go with Mrs. Chase!' Seemed that the people didn't have any interest on her conversation, she could just sigh in the depth of her heart, and took the people into the car to the bar.

When the people first came to Mr Weasley's car, they stood there, with their mouth opened. How can such a small car carry all of them to buy things!?! Not to mention the things after they have done their shopping!!!

Luckily, this time Mr Weasley prepared two cars. Both cars were changed in size by the magic and can contain fifteen people.

Although they were like sardines, been pushed to each other. And with some bold guys (cough cough, Frank, Jason), they squeezed the smaller guys (cough cough, Nico, Harry and bunch of girls) to death.

They hardly survived the drive, and Harry swear he will never get on George's car again. (Yes, Harry's and the guests' car was driven by George. With magic) He felt like his livers, lungs and organs would be out of himself any minute, through his mouth, and it was a surprise that no muggles arrested them, cause their car was moving faster than Hermione's cat when it has been stepped on its tail by Ron (Ron swore it was an accident... But Hermione still didn't talk to him for days, until Ron apologised to it, though he told Harry that he felt like an idiot).

Finally, they reached Leaky Cauldron. But being a small place (again), they almost have to stick together to get all of them in. Tom, the barman, smiled happily at the sight of seeing customers. Apparently having a saviour in your bar could attract fangirls screaming in your place, while licking the floor that Harry Potter walked on.

'Harry! It is my pleasure to have you being in my bar! I think my bar is the first place you went after war! Where is my wand!?! I need to hang a flag here!'

Unfortunately to Tom, this is not the first place. Actually the first few place were the muggles' supermarkets, and he didn't get a hero cheer, which is a fortunate for him.

So, after all the shaking hands and presents receiving, they all went to the small courtyard.

There was a paper floating in the air that wrote:

'Middles two to the four down to the five up.

Harry Potter wins!!!'

Harry read the paper embarrassingly. He could that swear he saw Ron smirking at the back of his head. Why is he so famous?

He used his wand to tape the middle brick two time, than tape the one at the forth down brick, and up to the fifth brick.

They stood back a little, and watched the brick transform.

'Wow.'

Bright sunshine shone on the rebuild stores, reflecting lights from glass as clean as the best diamonds. Unlike the silence and fear last time, Diagon Alley is back to the popular self. Bunches of wizards and witches walked and looked at the books, cauldrons, animals.

Hazel's eyes seemed to shine. 'It is so magnificent! How come we have never been here before? Can we go here again, Frank?' She shyly asked frank, and showed her puppy eyes. Poor Frank's face was red like a tomato. But of course he said yes. Like, who can resist Hazel's purest, loveliest pleading?

The visitors were like bullets, walking from one store to another, more and more shopping bags on their hands (or floating around them. Or chasing their owner.) They first found Hazel and Frank staying at the pet shop, watching a few Jarvey. Their amazed look at the potato things were funny, poor them even promised to help George to catch few of them.

Then they found Jason and Thalia in the broomstick store, arguing if Thalia would dare to ride on one of them.

They soon found Annabeth and Piper standing in the book store, quietly chatting about a book in their hand, 'Looking at the dreamy future.'

'You sure that my sword can be used as magical, round crystal ball?'

'You see the definition here! "A tool to use as reflect the future, not just crystal balls, things that have a flat or more than flat place, with help of magic, even mirror can be used as tools to observe future!" Piper, this may be another way for us to prepare wars! You said Catapolis was a bit damaged after war, but maybe a bit magic, we can see the future!'

They didn't understand a word of what they said.

Then they found Nico staying in the shop that they caught Draco was in and when he was a death eater. That scary kid was kind of freaking calm as he observed the dead parts of body, Harry even thought that he was comfortable in this dark aura. 

But luckily, the most 'normal one', Percy, followed George to his shop.

When they found him, he was trapped in a bunch of young girls, teenage girls, even older ladies. Their hungry looks at his handsome face and strong build was horrible, even Harry admitted he would rather be a skinny kid than that.

Then Percy saw them, and exclaimed 'Hey Harry! Mind to help me?'

I swear, that guy have no brain, Harry thought. Even if he had, that'd be damaged. The fan girls quickly rush to Harry like he is the last meat of tigers (ugh, in that case, it's tigress), and soon him, Ron, George, Ginny and Hermione are trapped in those condors.

Suddenly, they felt something sharp and ice cold was forced into their arm.

They were surprised at first, but they were not defenceless. The boys tried to kick the people around them while pulling out their wands. The girls tried to scream and perform spells, but their tongue were like heavy rocks.

The image in front of them quickly transformed into foggy colours, and they all felt sleepy.

They all fell unconscious, fell into an endless deep hole of darkness and shadow.

................................................................................................................................................................

'You are sure that it won't have a scar when they awake? That'd be a problem if they found that every of them got a scar of a hole shape.' Piper looked at the unconscious teenagers that they carried to the back of the shop, whispered worriedly, although she know that even a bomb explode they wouldn't know.

'That is shadow made needle, it won't even make a hole. Also, the formula of this medicine is a 1 cup of Lethe over 10 cup of water, mixed with a few type of anesthetiser. This is a formula I invented with Nico and Lou, daughter of Hecate. We want to help the demigods who have injured very bad in both physically and mentally. Like being raped.' Hazel tidied the medicine into a pack when Nico was transforming the needles back into shadows.

Then, they heard a few annoyed groan. The wizards were waking up and they all pulled a caring and worried face.

'Are you guys ok? Oh my gods your fans are so crazy. I think they drugged you!' Piper exclaimed and helped Hermione up.

The wizards shook their head a few times, George even sneezed, his ginger hair shacking in the air like flame.

'What... what happened? I remembered that Percy exclaimed Harry's name... and those girls rushed to us...' Ron hit his head a few times, made Frank hold his hand nervously to stop him hurting himself.

'I think I forget something about last night... What was that?' Ginny whispered weakly, sitting on the nearest chair, sat on a box of dark mark cookies which complained under Ginny's butt.

'Ummm....' Jason looked at Percy, 'we think it was about Harry, right? Because... I think we heard some embarrassing sound. Last night.' He smirked at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny blushed like a tomato. Harry said annoyingly. 'That was Ron and Hermione.'

Jason's smirk frozen. 'I... I'm sorry. I didn't meant to...'

'Don't mind him. Don't try to think that he's smart, cause the truth is he's no better than Percy.' Thalia covered Jason's mouth coolly while saying this. George was almost seeing her as a goddess.

Frank sent a grateful smile, he can hardly deal with these over suspicious, open wizards. At least when you deal with monsters and gods they will tell you directly that they want to kill you. But not telling you they had something between your mom in bed. (God bless Apollo really didn't claim him as his son, or he might heard him showing off his experience with F

'So,' George stood up, and nearly pushed Nico away when he walked clumsily. 'Anyone wants to see our newest

"Harry Potter 9.65• Assure it works• Undetectable love potion' and "Sit Hop Spilt Socks 0.2"? But be careful, the last guy who wore these socks got his mussels of the inner side of thighs broke cause he was a one hundred year old man who kept his record on splitting his leg at age of 96, but bless his hip bones.'

'Are you sure he is fine?' Hazel whispered to Nico, looked at George who talk unstoppably.

'Usually when boys starts to speak and complain about their cazzo hurts, it mean that they are fine.' Nico said coolly, looking at Ron who was complaining that maybe a girl kicked his penis when they were attacking Harry.

Piper and Hazel looked at each other, thought about the same thing: you are a boy.

'Really, guys, you made love potion just to make fun of me?' Harry sighed. 'I am sure this year I will fall in love with a lot of people.'

'Indeed...' George looked out of the window, saw his staff wrapping up the love potion for a blond hair. 'Yes.'

................................................................................................................................................................

'So,' George leaned against the wall of a dark alley. He have just slipped out, wearing an invisible cloak (time-limited), followed the blondie who planned to drug Harry. 'What are you planning to do?'

The blond froze, his greyish, old cloak swayed lifelessly in the cold wind.

'Drugging Potter is quite fun, isn't it?' It was, a person no one could think of—

Draco Malfoy.

'Just can't imagine it is you who is interest in Harry,' George spoke coldly. 'I really did miss the times you and "Golden Trio" fighting... You little kids are noisy and adorable.'

Malfoy sneakered. 'I never was. I was never interested in him or wanted to fight with him. Think of my family. That time when I was little, I was told to be complete loyal to the dark lord, and I don't even know who is him. When I am older, I learned that he is crazy and cruel, so to keep my life, and my families, I fought against Potter. You think it is easy to keep your act all time.'

'Don't act like a saint, Malfoy, you—'

'Yes, I am acting like a saint.' Malfoy said. He turned.

Holy Merlin. Did I drank anything? George thought. How... Why does Malfoy look attractive? Did he gave me the love poison? Did I bang my head?

'Well, as you can see, I am not "normal". In fact, I am a Vela. Half Vela-half human.' He smiled sweetly, like he has won this battle.

His skin was no longer white like a ghost. It was smooth and had a dime like pearl under sunlight- silvery and like rainbow; his hair was no longer dry and lifeless, but shone silvery gold, lighten up the dark, horrible alley. His face was beautiful, lips red like fresh blood; even though the alley was stink like trash, he can smell a sweet scent.

George felt the same feeling when he first saw vela three, four years ago. He felt the urge to rush there, pin the boy on the wall and bite his neck.

He shook his head, trying to shake that feeling out of his head.

'I... don't understand.' He caught his hand which was going to grab Malfoy's face. 'You can totally use this face to get Harry.'

Malfoy shook his head sadly. 'There is a problem in the case. He does not like boys!'

Well, it is really a problem. 'The, that poison.... I don't know if it works on same gender...' George said, still trying to maintain himself.

Draco sighed. 'Victum!' He exclaimed. 'It's not a curse, relax.' Looking at George's face that shown horror, he smirked happily. 'It's just a spell that make my appearance look normal.'

He was right. He looked like the old-self again, which, is George very appreciate. He let out a breath, 'Pheww. Fine. What is your plan?'

'... Do you think I am going to let you know!?! To let you tell Potter?'

'Easy, easy, baby ferret, I just want to help you! Hey, don't hit me!' Ignoring Draco's protests about ferrets, he whispered, 'This is going to be a great year.'

He have no idea.

................................................................................................................................................................

'How is she doing?' A raspy deep voice asked.

'Tartarus' sat on his bloody red throne (which is his body, actually) all kinds of monsters kneel with their heads bowing low, shivered as he talked (seriously, when he talks there is like many nails scratching the blackboard, who won't shiver?)

An Odontotyrannos, a monster with black, horse-like head, and three horns protruding from its forehead; size of an elephant, kneeled on the ground at the left of Tartarus, held a golden mirror.

It was a mirror that reflex not Tartarus face, but only reflex a young, beautiful girl whenever Tartarus look into it. Her beauty was strange in the crowd of chatting, shopping people, but her eyes were just as hollow as Tartarus: emotions are just the faded colour; feelings are just useless sensations.

'Ice Silver..' Tartarus smirked, tasting the victory of the words he said. 'hahahaha........ HAHAHAHAHAHA!'

The hell is as horrible as Percy's ex-step-father as usual. Or anger of Hera's rage (Like, even Snow white's step-mother won't make her have amnesia, but poisoning her.... Ugh, not saying Jason is Snow white, is just... Fine, I'll stop.)

................................................................................................................................................................

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'You were kicked out....hahaha... from school... hahaha.....for more than five times!?! Hahahaha!'

Percy looked at his surroundings, feeling helpless. He looked at Annabeth, looking for help.

'Oh stop it guys, although I know Percy is stupider than normal people,' the gang laughed harder, Annabeth looked at Percy who wanted to protests warningly, continued, 'but most of us got kicked out many times too.'

Piper added. 'Disability of controlling our power. Like Jason exploded a building, Leo burned our enemy, and Percy exploded a... toilet.'

Even Nico, THE ghost king can't contain his laugh too.

Harry and Hermione nodded understandingly. God knows why Harry had been nearly kicked out for several time. Wait, that's just because he broke rules??? --Hermione.

Ginny laughed, while one hand putting on her stomach. She ignored Annabeth's death glare (how could she do that?), patted Percy's knee and put her head on his shoulder.

Ron looked at Harry confusingly. What happened between you two mate? He mouthed. 

Harry saw Ginny's provocative grin and her action, and he knew she was trying to get him jealous, but the original burning anger if Ginny did that to others—jealousy was long gone after the war. He didn't think that he loves her as a girlfriend anymore—to him, well, Ginny was just a good sister and a best friend now.

'Harry, can we have a talk? Alone.' Ron pointed over his shoulder, to the door. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing what will happen next. Hermione followed.

'Talk.'

'Fine. I don't think I will be couple with Ginny anymore.' Harry said. 'I only love her as a sister.'

They went silence for a while. The gang's laughter has stopped. Apparently they were trying to listen to their conversation.

'It's fine Harry.' Hermione whispered, Harry almost couldn't hear her. 'You just have to tell her that, so she won't be hurt deeper when she realise it herself.'

'I understand,' Harry looked at the closed door. 'I know...' He knew that Ginny's probably sittting there, trying to pretend he don't know what is going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!' A scream rang through the whole house.

Harry jumped from his bed, and reached his hand out for his glasses. He knew that the scream was from the guests room. What, or who could make a human scream like this?

The golden trio, Ginny and George stood for a moment, then pulled out their wands, rushed upstairs. They heard someone were sobbing too.

The door of the guest room were swung open wide, and what happened there just got them shocked. 

They saw an image, an image that they have never dreamed, or hoped that they will ever see: a dark, cold place with red, cracking ground, no sky were above, and when they look through the cracks on the ground, only endless darkness was seen, like a black hole is underneath their feet.

Suddenly, the ground shacked, although it was just an image, they still relied on each other, as if they might fall. Inside the big crack, a beautiful, a goddess like girl rose from it, but she also looked un-human: her eyes were dead, her face was white as ghost, her lips were blood-red. She risen with dark lights shooting out, the whole image shattered.

It was hell herself.

Help. It was the only thoughts when everyone saw this. 

Then all of a sudden, it stopped. It was a heartbreaking moment.

The room was just like before, warm and fussy, the old lamp hanging on the celling, only the slight shack of it showed the incident did exist.

Frank, Thalia and Jason were standing, looked sad and worried; Hazel holding Nico who was on the ground, who buried his head into her shoulder, the floor beneath him were blacken like ink spilled. Percy and Annabeth were hugging each other, Piper kneeling on the ground next to her, telling her it's ok, and everything is fine softly.

But she was everything than fine or ok. Her face was no better than the hell girl they just saw.

'What's... what's was that!?!' Ginny exclaimed, wands out already.

'I... I don't know.' Annabeth said, while hugging her head. 'I... I had a nightmare, and, and it just came out! I, I don't know why! It never, never happened before.'

Hermione pushed down Ginny's wand.

'Annabeth, look,' she slowly took Annabeth's hands off her head. 'I think you just visualised what you had in your dream. But it's a good thing!' she gently explain. 'At least we can know what you are experiencing, we can help you.'

'Not just Annabeth,' Nico suddenly said. He was crying, they could hear. There were tear stains on his pale, sharp-angled face too. 'Percy, Annabeth and me experienced something during our war, and since than we have PTSD, which is very bad, I guess.'

Hazel cried as he talked like he didn't care. 'Of course it is, my little brother. They could have experience it together, hands holding each other's, but you had to go through it alone! I wish I could have been through it with you...'

Another sleepless night.

................................................................................................................................................................

'Annabeth, are you ok?' Percy wiped Annabeth's tear clumsily, the pair of ocean eyes shown worry. He has been through the whole nightmare too, but all that matters to him was Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at Percy. She hugged her with all her strength, couldn't believe she deserve a great man, a great hero, the saviour of her to love her so dearly. 

Her mother didn't saw her as a daughter, but as a weapon, already made her heart broke. She never felt many warmth in all her life, until she met Thalia and Luke. But Thalia died soon, Luke turned bad, and she was in the lowest time of her life again. This time, who would be her light, to be her guidance? 

Then she met Percy.

That dumb, idiotic, son of Poseidon, she really didn't like him that much by than. But his loyalty, his un-die love to everyone that loves him, impressed her shielded heart.

Than he refused to be a god, refused to be eternal, refused to be powerful, just for her, she was completely in love. It was like a new fire in her heart, his ocean blue eyes that looks back at her with cherish and love to refuse the god's offer, burns a new way for her.

She knew she could not love anyone more than this man in front of her, and she knows that he loves her back with his heart of an ocean.

She loves him, and he loves her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Harryyy..... Harryyyy.... Harry.. HARRY!!!

A voice woke Harry from his dream.

'What... Let me sleep...'

He wasn't really ready to wake now, dealing with a new day's problem.

Last night was exhausting, seeing the image and couldn't sleep, plus he had a weird dream last night.

Ok... that was not a weird dream... It is kind of embarrassing, but is normal for all teenagers: he had a wet dream.

But the strangest thing is (you have a wet dream after you saw hell?), the person he was having dirty thoughts to was not a 'she'... It was a 'he'...

And 'he' was a person he could never thought of before: Voldemort.

Actually, he was not shocked (?). I mean, when he had hic wet dreams, Voldemort might just popped suddenly, and he was naked and still sexually frustrated and only want to give Voldemort a middle-finger and scream 'party popper'.

Nah, just kidding. That's shock too (no, it's scary), but actually it was Draco Malfoy, the princess—ugh, prince of Slytherine.

When Harry opened his eyes in bright sunshine, although he couldn't see anything without his glasses, but he can remember the white and flawless body in his dream; the red, sweet lips he bit on; the golden hair he grabbed... (No more descriptions, or this is an NC-17 story)

Ron looked at Harry who suddenly redden and crossed legs questioningly, and realized the awkward fact.

'Ummmmmmm.... You prepare yourself to Hogwarts express, I'm leaving.' Ron's ear were so red, even redder than the lips of Malfoy's.... Stop Harry James Potter! You are still a war hero!!! You are still the symbol of justice and righteous!!! You can't dream of your past-enemy this way!!!

But he is hot... Part of his mind argued. I know every time you stare at his round butt....

'ARRRGGGGG!!!!!'

'What's up man?' Percy rushed in. 'Can't come?'

Harry looked at him embarrassed. 'Excuse me!?!' He tried to cover his crotch. 'What if I'm naked when you rush in?'

Percy was confused. 'Uggg.... No harm done? We are boys too,' He scratched his hair, looks too innocent for a boy who just said those words. 'Oh,' He suddenly realized. 'You are gay!?!"

Harry's jaw was on the ground. I'm sorry sir!?! Just because I want some privacy and now I'm gay?

That's not impossible, you know, that part of his heart showed up again. 'Cause Malfoy is a—

'ALL OF YOU SHUT UPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!'

.......................................................................................................

Harry walked with few large luggage and another owl that he bought at the Diagon Alley. He (yeah, this time a he) had raven like feather and bright, yellow eyes, reminding him of Sirius, even Lupine.

Ron walked beside him, still very awkward about what happened this morning. Obliviously, he has told everyone that Harry had a wet dream.

'Ok,' Harry couldn't stand this kind of silence. 'Everyone can have that, and by the way, you weren't in my dream, nor your sister.'

'I didn't--'

'Yes you did.'

He walked faster, and rushed into the 9\10wall.

.......................................................................................................

George stood at the door of the Slytherin train cabin.

'So?' Malfoy talked to him like he was still the Pure-blood Prince, although George knew he wasn't, anymore.

After the war, the Malfoys weren't at the same stage as before. Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban, Narcissi Malfoy was trapped in the Malfoy house until all the prove and lists of death eaters was found. Draco Malfoy could still finish his studies if he wants, but there must be Auror following him whenever he's not in the Hogwarts campus.

He rolled his eyes and answered, 'Harry really had a dream about you, I'm very sure. What do we have to do next?'

'Well, the first step is done, there is a chance that Potter have some feelings over me. Now,' He smirked. 'You have to pretend to be my boyfriend.'

George looked at him with disbelief.

Of course he's not doing this kind of stuff!!! I'm not gonna risk my own love life to do this! I still need to date girls!!!

'I'll do that.'

Draco and Gorge looked at the dark part of the cart.

'Hi gentlemen,' Nico di Angelo smiled coldly. 'Care to let me join your little talk?'

.......................................................................................................

After explaining the whole thing, the two young men looked at the younger, skinnier man nervously, like he controlled the life of them. (Well, his dad really does.)

'Interesting,' Nico looked out of the window. 'I'll be your boyfriend.'

'Wh—Why?'

'Because I want to do something fun. Plus, I'm gay, and not very a hero kind. Just like you.'

'Than you don't tell Potter that, di Angelo.'

'Deal. And call me Nico, hon, we are boyfriends now.'

George the single man looked at these two, whose eyes shown the same mischievous look, started to regret getting himself into this kind of shit. Why did he even agree to do this in the begining?

.......................................................................................................

'Where have you been?' Jason asked Nico curiously.

'Make friends.' Nico answered, happy inside to see Jason shown a motherly face—"My-son-finally-got-a-friend-oh-I'm-so-touched-give-me-tissues".

Suddenly a hand swung over Nico's shoulder, a voice said casually, 'Hey Nicky! Where did you go?'

Percy winked at him, and Nico just pushed him onto Jason. 'Make boyfriend.'

'!?!?!?' 

This time Nico is glad to see Percy and Jason's "WHO-THE-HELL-GOT-OUR-LOVELY-LITTLE-BABY-NICO-SHOW-YOURSELF-AND-BE-A-MAN-TO-FIGHT-HIM-OVER!!!!"

Wait, what?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

'Newt Scamander... A wizard that is so fond of beast and monsters.... How fantastic...' A man, with large, grey beard and black eyes that shown cruel, pushed the old man on the ground, used his wand to point at a Kneazles: a small cat-like creature with flecked fur, ears and tail like lion's.

'Don't hurt her... Don't hurt her please...' Newt kneeled on the ground shivering. His wand was taken away by this unknown man's helper, his wife tied, all his creature was quite and scared under his solace.

'This is your pet isn't it? Mo—Milly? Ugly beast.' He flickered his wand at the Kneazles, a curse hit the creature, Milly was swung over and hit the wall, moaned painfully.

'NO! Please don't hurt her, please...'

'Let us make a deal, and we can let go of you, your pets... and your wife...'

The man looked at the back, where his helper held a woman that was tied, mouth sealed, but eyes shown anger and urge to protect his husband and their creatures. For years, she hadn't changed for a bit, still having the passion of love, care, and bravery.

'What do you want from me.' Newt said angrily, showing the protective heart towards his wife. They had been in love for years, and they promised to walk with each other till the end of their life, and walk together, hand in hand at the afterlife.

'You, and your creatures. Or... say goodbye now, starting from this cat thing.' He pointed his wand at Milly again, and she showed her sharp teeth at the evil man.

Newt could only look at the man with hatred that rarely show at his eyes.

.....................................................................................................................................

'Hey Jason and Piper, it's time to leave.' Thalia looked into the cart, wore the Hogwarts uniform they bought back the Diagon Alley and a sunglasses to prevent herself from the pink bubbles of the loving couples, who Jason and Piper is cuddling.

Piper quickly pushed Jason off, and smiled at Thalia. 'Thanks Thal, we will be off in a minute.'

They changed too, and leaved with Frank and Hazel. The platform was full of students, tall and short, blond and black, fat and thin. They sat on a ride, which, was carried by two black, skeleton-like horses.

They stopped, and Hazel looked at them questioningly. 'What are these? I felt strong aura of death from them... but they seem quiet and nice...'

'Be careful Haze.' Frank quickly pulled Hazel away a bit from that creature. 'Just being worried.' He blushed at Piper's 'aww'.

A girl and a boy approached them. The girl held a magazine beneath her arm, and seemed quite dreamingly; the boy looked at them alarmed. 'These are "Thestral", and they are nice, actually although only people who have seen death can see them.' The girl held the boy's hand, and touched the 'Thestral' gently. Feeling the gang's watching, she introduced herself nicely. 'I am Luna Lovegood and this is Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you all.'

They entered the cart with them, and introduced themselves to Luna and Neville.

'Oh, so you are the trans-students Harry told us about.' Neville relaxed a bit, still eyeing the teenagers across them suspiciously.

'You know Harry Potter?' Thalia asked.

'We are his friends, and helped him in the war,' Luna, who was reading the magazine quietly said, suddenly. 'Neville killed Voldemort's snake Nagini with a sword, and he looked--'

The ride stopped with a shack, making them fell out of the seat. Frank could hear scream and some noise that was made by the Thestral. 

'We are under attack!' They heard Hermione screamed outside the cart.

They jumped out of the cart, prepared themselves with their weapons, ready for a fight. Luna and Neville took their wand out, and ran to Harry, Ron and Hermione. 'What happened?'

A creature suddenly attacked them. It was a snake-like thing with three snake heads, orange skin with black stripes. Its body was long, and the right head stroked fast at them.

The wizards protected themselves with a few protecting spells. But the trans-students slashed the monster with their own weapon.

'It is a Runespoor! Attack its right head and Left head! Prevent the right head's fang because it's extremely poisonous!' Neville creamed at his friends. He remember that this snake's three heads have there different uses: the left head, to think of strategy and plans; the right head attack and perform the left heads plan; the middle head, having visions and dreams of future, usually hramless and look asleep.

Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Thalia pushed back the frightened students back. Some older students stood out bravely and attacked the snake with spells, willing to help. However, the snake's thick scales and skin seems to protect the snake from the spell.

Realising they were going to lose if no one stop the snake, Frank transformed into a bear with thick skin to prevent from being bitten by the Ren-poor thing. He pressed the snake onto the ground, but was hit by a few spell, and bleed. He didn't gave up, and released the snake thing until Jason cut the snakes' right head with lighting.

The snake hissed painfully, and laid on the ground, But the fight is not over yet. Although the right head is dead on the ground, the sharp fangs of the other two snakes could still harm others.

'Frank!!!' Hazel ran over to Frank, who has turned back into human, laid on the ground bleeding. 

The ground shivered a bit, and different jewelries appeared: emerald, pearls, ruby....... And the shinning goods around everyone caught all peoples' attention.

'What...?' Ron kneeled and tried to pick up a blue jewel, which had the size of his palm. Nico rushed over and knocked him over, preventing him to touch it.

'Don't,' Nico panted. 'All of these jewels are cursed.'

People looked shocked, and all of them, who had picked, or have the intense to pick up the temptation beneath them, stopped.

But he didn't know, a young girl behind him picked up a piece of silver, which, reflected her incredible beauty, like a mirror.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

‘Well,’ Professor McGonagall said proudly. ‘Welcome to Hogwarts.’  
I am so stupid. How could I forget that I am a wizard, that the professors are much powerful wizards than me? If I could defeat Voldemort by a simple spell, why can’t the whole castle be rebuilt in few seconds? I could literally heard Hermione screaming: Are you a wizard!?!  
Hogwarts was no different, expect, it’s newer and cleaner. This magical place that filled with his memories, all students memories, is going to create more and more laughter, tears, and so much more for the new comers.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
This. Is. Holy. Apollo. Amazing.  
No, no one has seen his cousin Apollo in ages(few months), and no one knows who is riding the sun, (but if there is a mission for demigods to drive that Ferrari, he would be the first to sign up), but this castle, the Hogwarts is so amazing… Although he is not Annabeth (who is sobbing behind him) that knows architect well, he could not be more jealous of Potter and others, could learn in this beautiful place for years….  
Everyone’s mouth were opened, and he thought for a while before telling Hazel to close Frank’s mouth. Thanks Hazel for not letting him see Franks throat. He might even tell dad to change his palace into this.  
When Professor McGonagall was telling them the few arrangements and rules, his mind was back to minutes ago.  
After he stopped the Weasley boy from being cursed, the professor rushed from nowhere, and told the students to ride the Thestral to school. He saw a large man putting the Runespoor into a cage and rode on a motorcycle.   
Nico and the gang stepped into the large hall, saw four table, with thousands and thousands of candles floating in the mid-air. He looked up, and saw the deep purple night with shinning stars, like diamonds.  
‘Look,’ Thalia suddenly said. ‘It’s Zoe.’  
Zoe. The Huntress. How could he forget that?  
They followed professor McGonagall onto the stage, and sat on the benches on the right.   
Students that with different ages, different colours, boys and girls, filled the hall with excitement. They were happy and glad to be here, to be united with their friends.  
After the last student came in, the old, wooden door closed with a low ‘bang’, Professor McGonagall walked to the middle of the stage slowly and soundless. Like a cat, Nico thought.  
She stood in silence, looked at the students with pride and love of a mother, and said gently, her voice were sent to everyone’s ear clearly:  
‘Welcome every old students, new students, new comers.’ She stopped for a while; to let the students smile to each other.  
‘Heroes are not made from wars; people that fight for love and faith, fight for righteous, those are warriors; people that fights for the unknown people, that heals the hurt, that listen to the hurting soul, those,’ she looked at everyone in the hall. ‘are the real heroes.’  
‘Whatever roles in the war you are in, no matter what you did right or did wrong, no matter how you regret or grateful for what you decided; today you sit in this hall, sit in Hogwarts, are heroes of us all. Let us raise our cup, and celebrate, mourn, and learn from this war; To all the living and death, to all heroes and warriors.’  
‘To al the living and death, to all heroes and warriors.’  
Their hands suddenly held a cup with liquid, and they raised their cup, thought of the their beloved, their dead friends and enemies.   
The hall was silence, and some students even cried. But they were proud of everyone around them.  
Professor McGonagall put down her cup, waved her wand and a chair appeared. She pulled out an old, dusty hat and put on the small chair.  
Percy and others looked confused, and when the hat suddenly turns alive, Jason jumped from his seat:

End of war as the begin of year,  
Put me on, hope you still have ear. (George laughs)  
Let me figure, dig into your mind,  
And don’t imagine your crush, if you do mind.  
I am the sorting hat, all hats’ head, (Harry and Ron try to contain their laugh)  
I will sort out all, though I don’t have a head.  
Don’t try to decide, because your heart will,  
Let me search for your deepest will. (George looking at Draco)  
Calm, and give all your heart to me.   
(I am starting to think that he is like Apollo, Nico)   
(Paused)  
Gryffindor, house of bravery,  
The best heroes’ gallery.  
Slytherin, house of cunning,   
The trickiest of all living.  
Ravenclaw, house of wisdom,  
The finest of the magic kingdom.  
Hufflepuff, house of loyalty,  
The people that will always be your bestie.  
Let us all silence, and let me scream out,  
Where your magical life can be started and sort out.’

It silenced.  
‘Let the sorting begins.’  
Professor McGonagall opened a long piece of paper, and read, ‘Rebecca Alfheim.’  
A short, shy girl pushed through a large group of new students, and wore the hat that covered half her face with a flushed cheek.  
After a while, the sorting hat have decicde where she should go.  
‘Hufflepuff!’  
It screamed, and the girl ran to her right side, to her cheering new family members.  
‘Aaron Cortney!’  
‘Gryffindor!’  
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
After all the sorting of the short students, it’s time for us to find out where we are going to be in for the next year.  
Professor McGonagall spoke again. ‘This new year, we will have a new begin. We are going to have eight new students from America, and let us welcome them with our open embrace.’  
‘Annabeth Chase.’  
She stood up, and walked to the chair confidently, head high in the air. She stood still and looked like a goddess.  
Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head, and she closed her eyes.  
‘She belongs to…’  
The sorting hat seems to scream louder.  
‘Ravenclaw!’  
Annabeth took of the hat immediately, sweat forms beads on her nose and her lips turns sickly white, trembling terribly.  
She smiled at our side weakly, and walked to the cheering Ravenclaw that celebrated they got a ‘goddess’.  
I could feel Percy who sat beside me held his fist, muscles shacking and looked worriedly at the Annabeth.   
Next will be my turn.   
‘Nico di Angelo.’ Professor pronounced my name in the British accent. That was quite funny though.  
I walked in silence to the chair, and I could heard all the whispers.  
‘He looks dark.’  
‘Who is he.’  
‘He looks like a merciless killer.’  
‘He looks hot.’  
My head shot up like a bullet, and I saw who said that: my ‘boyfriend’ Draco Malfoy. He winked at me. I thanked him in my heart.  
I wore that old hat, and closed my eyes like Annabeth, the hall of people fading from my brain.   
An old, raspy voice rang through my brain, and I shook a bit.  
‘You are not like that girl are you? I don’t want to go through the hell again.’  
I shielded my heart, but this didn’t stop the hat thing (I think this voice is the hat, and I really appreciate it didn’t scream in my brain, or I would literally falls out of the chair.) ‘I have been through the same thing as her.’  
But it’s too late. It was digging deeper into my mind, digging my whole mind in to out, and all the memories, even the ones with Bianca and mama…. I felt drained.  
I screamed with all my strength. It screamed with me, and suddenly I was out of the darkness. Percy’s face filled my eyes. His beautiful eyes looked at me with care, and his arms prevented me from falling out of the chair. Jason held my left shoulder and Draco held my right hand. Thalia, Hazel and others surrounded me.  
I smiled at Annabeth weakly and she said, ‘Not the best hat you’ve ever worn.’  
The sorting hat screamed out where I’m going in Professor’s arm. ‘Slytherin.’  
Draco hugged me happily and whispered beside my ears. ‘Welcome to the dark side, di Angelo.’  
I felt three pairs of eyes staring at us. Percy, Jason and one from Gryffindor.   
‘You didn’t tell me you got a secrete admirer and I am now jealous.’ I whined at him and kissed his cheek. Just pretending.  
I feel like the back of my head is going to burn. And whispers started again.  
We looked at each other and saw the same thought in our eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not update on Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. 

Chapter 12.

Me, Frank and Thalia followed Harry’s Hufflepuff friends to the Hufflepuff tower.  
The girl that lead us looked back at me a few times, and I could only smile back at her awkwardly. I know that I must seem scary, after all I nearly formed a typhoon in the hall after that hat tries to dig into my head.   
That sorting hat was no good thing, it really did dig out everything I remember or not. Now when I closed my eyes, I could see a girl when I’m three years old that slipped on the water I splashed and fell on the ground, and showed her underwear. That’s definitely not a good thing, when you have a hot, beautiful girlfriend.  
But most importantly, is that blondie that chased away our Nicky! My innocent, adorable, pure (a lot of praising)…. (Not that all blondies are bad) That guy’s pointy face, greyish eyes and his lips that kissed Nico’s cheek… I wanna use my Riptide to slash that lips of his….  
But no matter what, this castle is amazing. With all those stairs that could move (I will tell my dad to this idea in his new palace), pictures that could talk (Maybe I would put one in the Aphrodite cabin and when the girls starts to pick the dressings of the pictures, the pictures can fight them back), ghosts floating from the walls and welcome us (The ghosts here are nicer than Hades’! Seriously he really needs to teach his souls some manner.)  
Our cabin is specially designed. It looks like others ordinary students’ restrooms, with beds and bathroom (yeah we are living with Thalia, but she is basically a guy, gosh), but there is a secret tunnel under the mat beside my bed. It goes to a big room with many soft chairs (Frank nearly slept on one of those cloud-like goods), bowls with different snacks and food (there were cookies but no blue ones), and they could fill themselves.  
This. Is. Heaven.   
I walked to Annabeth, who sat on a large couch near the fire and read a book on the shelf next to her.   
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Luna has became best friend with me already. I was sorted to Ravenclaw, and when the feast begins, me and Annabeth were sitting with her; she was so nice and fun.  
‘Hazel.’ Luna talked. ‘I think you are special. Like a “Tersus”.’  
I looked at her. A ‘Tersus’? I have met too much creatures today, and a hurting Frank was scary enough.  
She looked at me, but she was like looking through me. ‘A “Tersus”, is a creature that is water alike. It is harmless but powerful, and when there is danger, it won’t attack quickly, but to understand if the attack was an accident or not. Many people couldn’t see the beauty of it, or even find it out,’ she looked at me, this time really looked at me. ‘Just like you, Hazel, a diamond beneath the earth, a fire wrapped by paper.’  
I started to wonder if she is a wise person, or just a dreamer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

‘You failed. Your creature failed.’ The evil man slashed his wand, and a cut formed on the old men’s face, blood dropping like broken pearl necklace.  
Newt looked up, was glad and worried. He didn’t want to hurt the people he doesn’t knows, but he was also worried for his wife and his creatures.  
The old man seemed to understand what he was thinking, and picked up Newt’s pet by magic, than throw it high in the air, and let it falls to the ground hard, the creature cries out in pain again.  
‘No! No, please… Please don’t hurt her… I will send out another one, but it needs a cloth that has the victim’s scent or liquid, like blood or tears. And I promise it wont fail… Please.’  
Laelaps, a female dog walks out from it’s cage. Her name was from the Greek myth, the dog that never fails to hunt down its prey, and Newt raised her to find other fantastic beasts. Newt petted her head, and gave out a dirty cloth that has a big blood stain.  
‘You are a good girl, aren’t you?’ Newt said quietly to the dog. ‘Carry this cloth to whoever you have to hunt down, and warn them.’  
The dog bit the cloth, and the other side of the cloth is shown:  
“Prepare for more attack. Run.”  
She runs out, fast like the east wind.  
………………………………………………………………………………………....  
The nightmares always haunt me. They never stop. Or do they want to?  
When there’s light, there’s shadow. When there is me, there’s nightmare.  
How ironic. How pathetic. How sarcastic.   
Tear body, spilling blood; unstopping torture, screams of horror; broken hearts, lost mind.  
I still remember the feeling when love disappears from me. I still remember the feeling when emotions no longer appear. I still remember the feeling when pain does not pain me.  
Who am I, a monster, or shattered glass?  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Professor Ronan Parrida, is our new Defence Against the dark art teacher.  
He was a old man who likes to wear old, dusty long coat, with grey beards that is messy. He was tall and strong, with eyes like an eagle, or a wolf.  
‘Don’t stand in front of me mate, I need you to block some staring for me.’ Ron mumbled. Professor Parrida stared at him, and honestly he thought if he was not brave enough, he has wet his pants already.  
Percy mumbled to Thalia, ‘This guy is even scarier than Octavian.’ Piper and Jason, who were in Gryffindor and went to the class with Harry from the Gryffindor tower, nodded in union.  
Frank laughed in silence, but stopped after he felt the sharp stare.  
Professor walked to the teacher’s table slowly, eyeing every student. The classroom was in horrible silence, and everyone waited for their professor patiently.  
‘Dark art,’ Ron jumped, so as Percy. ‘Are magic that requires hurting, killing, torturing and illegal use. Usually when a wizard with greater power and longer training, their power of dark art are stronger. So it means that every of you,’ He looked at everyone in the class. ‘May become the next dark lord.’  
Hermione looked surprised and shocked. She raised her hands, and Ron mumbled, ‘She’s not gonna accept that.’  
Professor Parrida raised his left eyebrow. ‘Yes Miss…’  
‘Granger, sir. I don’t really agree with your point. Voldemort, his old name Tom Riddle, was a student in Hogwarts and he was put in some thoughts that made him dangerous and extreme, so if we have correct view, than not everyone will become another Tom Riddle.’  
It was a surprise that Professor listened to her. Usually the teacher cuts her off before Hermione finishes.   
‘What reasons that make a person changes are different, Miss Granger. What we are afraid of, what we hate, what we love, what we believe, makes us change.’ He paused. ‘So I’m here this year, and hope for others too… Can help you recognize who you are and teach you how to defense your heart and soul.’  
‘Congfudi. A spell that attacks a person’s mind and find out it weakness. Aurors usually use this spell in a team work, when he or she finds out the victim’s weak spot, others would attack the victim.’  
After he explained how to perform the spell (slash the wand downward like breaking, splitting something in half while saying ‘congfudi’).   
Soon the classroom is filled with mumbles and movement of students that were practicing ‘congfudi’.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Meanwhile, Hazel, Annabeth who are Ravenclaw, with Nico who was Slytherine were having Hagrid’s lesson, and this day Hagrid was going to introduce a new creature: an Erumpent.  
He brought them to a deep part of the dark forest, and led them in front of a cage that laid the snake they fought few days ago.  
‘It’s not dead?’ Draco looked surprised. Except losing the right head, the snake looked absolutely fine, with the left head watching the approaching people curiously, and the middle head still looking forward, not seeming to look at any specific thing.   
‘Have you brought your book on the book list? Yes? Great.’ Hagrid borrowed the book from Hazel. It was ‘Fantastic Beast and where to find them’ by Newt Scamander.  
Draco mumbled to Nico. ‘It’s quite an old book, but we are having the newer version.’  
‘Turn to page 77, the “S” section.’ Hagrid said to break the student’s whispers. ‘And mister, don’t try to pock the snake with a stick unless your want to feed your finger with it.’ He warned to a Slytherine student.  
He then looked at Annabeth, and said, ‘Will you read the paragraphs that describes the Runespoor, Miss…’  
‘Chase, sir. “The Runespoor originated in the small African country of Burkina Faso. A three...’  
‘We are having another Granger.’ Draco smirked and Nico fist hit him.  
She read fluently, but no one found out that her book was written in a language others than English.  
‘Thank you, Miss Chase. Five points to Ravenclaw. Now, I will show you the poison of the right head, which is dead obviously, and the result was quite exciting.’  
He took out a glass bottle that contains a sickly disgusting, lime green sticky liquid, exactly how you think of venom, and when he opens the bottle, smoke came out from it and all of them smelled burnt socks and rot fish.  
Hagrid took out a raw meat and put if on the ground.   
‘Imagine that this is your arm.’ He poured the poison on the meat, and the meat melted immediately, only leaving a much sickening smell.  
‘Tada!’ Hagrid was quite happy at this sight, but Hazel can hardly smile back; she looked green.  
She turned her back and rushed to the nearest tree and threw up.  
‘Oh dear,’ Hagrid’s smile leaved his face fast like the speed the meat melted. ‘Class dismiss.’  
‘Actually that’s quite cool.’ Nico didn’t even cover his mouth and nose;he leaved these words and rushed to see his sister with Annabeth.  
Draco could only feel dizzy and frustrated, and screamed at Nico’s back: ‘Don’t you aware of your “boyfriend’s” situation!!!  
Another lovely(?) day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

I stood at in front of a old, decayed castle. I can’t really see what are there, plus I got an urge of running away from this dangerous, old land…  
Nadisa pulled me back to face the rotted building again.  
‘Try to absorb my magic power.’ She thought.  
I turned my vision into a lower standard. A world full of energy. Kind of like looking through the infrared goggles.  
All the living things have its own power of different colors, like tress have green powers running through the roots slowly; Nadisa beside me, her magic power shown violet, running through her body wildly.  
I absorbed few of it; not enough for me to perform spells, just enough for me to break the protecting magic for muggle.  
The castle is no longer a horrible freaky place; it is a new, beautiful castle standing high and proud on the hill.  
This is Hogwarts.  
………………………………………………………………………………………....  
I sneaked out at night.  
With Jason.  
We went to the rooftop of the Gryffindor tower. Stars were like shinning, stars were blinking like pretty eyes. Moon hung high on the night.  
We held hands together, and laid on the rooftop happily. We felt safe and warm in Hogwarts, and the people here are nice and fun.  
Most importantly, monsters can’t really go through the protection here. We heard some rumors (from Hecate), that there are some wizards that are demigods, but because England were too far away from where they were, so most demigods were just seen as wizards or witches plussss—a bunches of other magic powers.  
We were enjoying the silence, the cool wind blowing on our faces, the light shade of moonlight, but then I heard some sound of metal clenching and dog barking. I think someone’s fighting.  
I shot from Jason’s embrace, and he asked me worriedly, ‘What’s wrong?’  
I shushed him, and said, ‘Listen.’  
The fighting continued.  
‘I’ll go find others to help. Stay here.’ Jason got serious. He kissed me and flew away immediately.  
I was urged. He left me on the rooftop and I’m stuck here! We are probably the first student who spent their night on the roof, and it’s just because Jason can fly!  
I looked down, and I saw a long pipe that linked to the ground.  
Fine, today I’m going to climb my way down.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
I flew back to me and Piper’s room and went through the secrete tunnel that links to the community room.  
‘What’s wrong sparky?’ Thal asked me laughing, maybe it’s because my hair was messy or something.  
Anyways, I told them what happened, but Annabeth just said:  
‘You left your girlfriend on the rooftop!?! Aren’t you afraid if she slipped, we’ll just have a body to take tomorrow? Do you have brain!?!’  
Oh no.  
Annabeth stopped me flying out again, and planned, ‘you go and find Piper, Nico will travel us to where the fight is on. Go!’  
All of us picked up our weapons, but no one noticed two shadows running from the outside, outside that rain were pouring.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
I held Percy’s and Frank’s hand, then we were travelled to a large ground beside the dark forest.  
A dog that were wolf size, with long and dirty brown fur barked and used its long teeth and sharp claws to attack.  
The person it was attacking wore a black cloak, and he, or she slashed the wand and cursed the dog merciless; he, or she also held a long sword that shown bright in the moonlight.  
She was fast and attacked with great strategy, like she would send out some spark and noise to affect the dog while using he, or she’s sword cutting the dog’s leg. That person had great warrior skills.  
But what caught my attention was a cloth laid beneath the ground between us and the dog.  
I remember that cloth.  
When me and Percy was in Tartarus, we spent time in Damasen’s little house and… it was one of the cloth that we cleaned the blood.  
The monster tracked us using this cloth.  
I turned the cloth, and noticed some words.  
‘Prepare for more attack. Run.’  
We have to run away again?  
Percy suddenly shook me out of my daydream, and said, we have to help them!’  
I turned blankly to where he pointed.  
Others have stopped the dog from attacking, and the dog is now on the ground laying.  
But everyone’s focus was on the person who fought with the dog.  
The person, or the girl, whose cloak was ripped off and showed her face.  
Her face was the most beautiful and flawless I have ever seen (not counting Aphrodite, that was a different kind of perfect); she has long, curly black hair, but the bottom of her hair were golden, and strangely, it reflected silver beneath the moonlight.  
Her face was white and pale, but her eyes: the left one black and the right one silver, shown brightly on her face. her face looked perfect, like the gods put different perfect part of a face together to create her face.  
She also wore a Hogwarts uniform, and she was in Slytherin house.  
But she look familiar; why would I feel scared when I looked at her face?  
‘Do you recognise her?’ Hazel asked Nico, the only Slytherine in our house.  
‘No… but I feel a special bond between me, you and her.’  
She, stood up elegantly, fixed her clothes and cloak with her long fingers performing the wand, and looked deeply into every of us.  
Behind her, the shadows in the dark forest turn darker, the night were colder; the moon loosen its light, the stars loosen its bright.  
The ground shook slight, and all the plants were dead, turned grey; the smell of air was death; but between each pile of dead grass, was small diamonds, the sky and ground was like opposite suddenly.  
Such a beautiful and odd view.  
‘Son and daughter of Hades, don’t you recognise your sister?’  
I felt like my brain can’t hold it anymore, and blacked out.  
The last thing I saw was those eyes; the last thing I felt was the cloth being tucked out of my hands.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.1

I awoke in bright light.  
I tried to use my hands to block the light, but my hands feels like they are two rocks.  
I used my entire strength to open my eyes, and used few minutes to adjust to the sunlight.   
I laid on a clean bed, white cloth were around me. I sat up and felt dizzy.  
Then, the white cloth opposite to me were pulled away, and an old woman. She waved her wand at me, and a cup of liquid was at the desk beside me.  
‘Drink your potion, Mr. Zhang, and you are not supposed to sit up, your head can’t afford this kind of shack. And, I am Madame Pomfrey, you are now in the school infirmary.’  
‘What happened?’ I drank that potion, and honestly the taste was no better than the one I drank at the door of death.  
‘You, and other trans- student were found at the edge of the dark forest this morning this morning by Professor Hagrid, all of you unconscious with a hit in the head. We are worried that you may suffer memory lost, but after the magic check, it appears that you may only have very slight affect of the wounds, such as nausea, headache or dizziness. If you need any help just call me, I’m in my room.’ Madame Pomfrey said while walking out, going to the little space opposite to me.  
I tried to stand up, and walked to the right of my space, opened the cloth and saw Hazel who laid on her bed, sleeping, some bandage wrapping around her head.  
I saw blood stain were on the uniforms beside her. Who hurt us, and who would hurt Hazel?  
I walked slowly beside Hazel, and held her hand gently in my two hands.  
Her hands were ice cold, and I held tighter to warm it, but than were scared to hurt her. I laughed at my over-protective thought.  
Hazel is a tough girl, and can take care of herself better than me.  
She woke up, and looked up blankly, before noticing me.  
‘Frank?’ She tried to sit up, but she then massaged her head with her hands. ‘Where am I? Why your head wrapped in bandage? What happened?’  
I soothed her carefully, and said, ‘You are ok now Haze. We are in the infirmary of Hogwarts, a professor found us all fainted and at the edge of the dark forest, with wound in our head. Do you remember what happened last night?’  
She shook her head immediately, and hugged me.  
I felt like I am going to die because of shyness—but most of all is happiness.  
‘Frank,’ Hazel looked at me deep in the eyes. ‘No matter today, tomorrow or whenever, I will love you no matter what, even if I loose my memories.’ She looked a bit pink. ‘When I woke up was in sleep, I had a nightmare that I don’t recognise you and not love you anymore. I tried to stop myself from hurting you but I could only see you leave me. When I awoke I feel that I forgot something, but then when you approach me, I still remember you are Frank, my Frank. I am so glad I love you, and you love me.’  
I looked at her. What we have been through before have bonded us together till the end of time, and time is limitless.  
We kissed soft, and I felt warm and safe.  
This is the feeling of home I lasted long, and I won’t let it slip again.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Few days later

Me and Annabeth sat at the lake that Harry told us where the new students will come from. It was large and dark, and the sunset of late October made it reflect gold light.  
‘Hey seaweed brain,’ Annabeth suddenly stopped reading, looked at me with those sharp grey eyes (not that those eyes are not beautiful) and called me. ‘If I wasn’t the first person that took acre of you and said you drool in your sleep, will the future be today?’  
I thought she was just joking, but I could feel that this question was important to her.  
But this was quite a hard question; I put many effort in practicing fighting skill, but I couldn’t have that much time to do the practice in having a date or what to do when in relationship. I guess that why we always say: you can’t have the bear paw and fish at the same time? (Is it like this?)  
‘I don’t know Annabeth… but I guess it doesn’t matter.’ I thought for a while, and suddenly I was peaceful and knew what Annabeth was worried about: maybe she is worried that what we have been through wasn’t enough for me to remember her if I lost my memory again? Because of the incident few days ago?   
‘Maybe I am being old fashioned, but really… those was in the past, and now I cherish most is the time I have with you… every time you blink, every time you breath, every time you look at me, I know that even if the faith was determined to let me forget you, I will still remember a shade at the brightest part of my heart, with blond hair and grey eyes… I love you at this time, at this moment, so I hope you remember that I love you just now, and continued until now and then.’  
We kissed together, and it was amazing and still have the little spark that Jason couldn’t make; and I am so proud that I want to rush to Zeus face and scream at him: I am not your son and could do better than you! Ha!  
She pulled away first, and I wiped the tears on her rosy cheeks.  
‘You really did count how many time I blinked?’ Annabeth asked.  
I frowned. ‘I tried many time, but I always lost it when I count up to 38…’  
‘How about the slices of pizza we ate together yesterday?’  
‘I ate 5, you ate 1, Hazel ate 1 and a half, Frank didn’t eat that,   
Jason ate 4 and loses, piper ate 1 and a half, Thalia ate 2 and Nico ate non, but I saw him tried one bite, so we ate 14 and a half slice plus a bite of pizza.’ I answered without hesitating.  
Annabeth sighed, and kissed my cheek, ‘I know you still love me.’  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
I just walked out of the tube.  
Living in my own room is great, cause no one else was in Slytherin. But I can’t really sleep naked (I didn’t know you have that kind of preference!?!—Jason) (I didn’t) as Draco really likes to burst into my room, and honestly my magic was not enough to stop him.  
Though I could use bones and skeleton to block him.  
But that would not be a good idea.  
So when I just wrapped a cloth on my waist, a rainbow appeared and Will looked at me smiling before noticed that I am not dressed completely.  
I am pretty sure I look like a lobster right now, and that was not just because that I just walked out of hot water.  
‘Ni-Nico!’ His voice was way too high for a pweson could master. And honestly that was like a dying cat.  
‘DidAshleytoldyouthatIlikeyouNoactuallyIloveyoupleasedon’t  
cursemeIjustwanttosaygoodeveningandIreallylikeyouOKbyeanddon’tusethatmushunderworldmagic’  
He leaved these world like shooting a gun and closed the connection.  
I was embarrassed as well, but I feel so sweet inside. A hot doctor that was willing to call you just to say he likes you and just want to say good evening.  
I hope I could have said I love you bravely too.

(Will’s words: Did Ashley told you that I like you? No actually I love you--please don’t curse me, I just wanted to say good evening and I really like you. OK bye, and don’t use that much underworld-magic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is a special pov to include all the couples' sweetness and love. 15.2 will be posted the next few days. thank you for all your supports!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit dirty in front... But don't worry, there will be surprise:)

Chapter 15.2

‘Malfoy?’ Harry, who was naked and tied on a bed with deep red sheet. He wiggled and tried to cover his private place.  
Oh, and try to cover his eyes though he didn’t really wants to.  
Malfoy was a jerk before, but now he looks like a shinning jerk… Almost angelic.  
He was naked too. His skin was white in the dark background, flawless and beautiful; his hair were smooth and laid lazily on his narrow shoulders, but not hiding his perfect-shaped collarbone; his cheek was rosy, lips red like they could draw blood anytime.  
But that was not the end of the sexy; there was a pair of white, cat ears on Malfoy’s head; and a long tail swinging slowly behind him.  
‘Do you like this, master Harry?’ Malfoy looked at him with watery eyes through the long lashes, seeming shy and flushed.  
Harry immediately had some serious reactions after: shorten of breathing, increase of saliva, and tighten of abdomen.  
This seducing cat in front of him looked too tasty that every men couldn’t bare this, but he couldn’t do anything as he was tied in the bed.  
Harry’s eyes must have turned red if there was a mirror in front of him.  
‘Release me, little kitten.’  
Malfoy climbed onto the bed slowly, sat on Harry’s thigh, and untied Harry.  
Harry immediately flipped Malfoy, and captured him between his arms.  
Harry stared at Malfoy’s pink tongue that licked his thin lips redder nervously, and kissed Malfoy with all his strength, making the kitten beneath squeaked and meowed.  
How cute.  
He smelled the seducing scent from Malfoy’s neck, and it drove him crazy, made him bit down on Draco’s neck like a beast, kissing all over Draco’s body, leaving red mark that proved that Draco was being loved by someone, licked all over Draco’s round, soft butt and long, hairless legs.  
Malfoy didn’t escape, but let out a lot of moan and meow, and when Harry put the tip of his tail into his mouth, he cried and raised his butt, high in the air.  
Harry felt like he was going to rape this beauty that was in front of him until he dies coming.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Thalia was lost after a long, boring lesson of magic history.  
‘Why is this place that Zeus big!?! Ugh, I have to find someone to ask though I may kill him if that was another idiot that was following me and try to date me.’  
She decided to go to wash her face for a moment and entered the closest bathroom, without seeing the sign on top of the bathroom door.  
Uh, but it was the boy’s bathroom.  
So, with the heart of screaming: Thalia, don’ttttttt!!!!!!!! We watched a brilliant show.  
‘WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES ARE YOU DOING!?!’ ‘DI ANGELO!?!’  
Luckily Nico was just washing his hands, or he really have to see his dad today, cause of death is killing himself.  
Luckily Nico was just washing his hands, or Thalia is the one with blind eyes, and the one who pick her eyes out was not Artemis, and this time there will not be birds that lead her walking.  
‘WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN THAT EVERYONE WANTS TO DISTURB MY PROCESS OF REACHING CLIMAX!?!’ Harry screamed from one of the toilet, was thinking of Draco while uh, doing his stuff.  
‘WHAT THE HELL POTTER!?!’  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
‘Do you know where are we, Cal?’  
She looked at him, warningly. Why would you ask a person that lived on a cursed island for thousand years, while you are the one who travelled through half the world in months!?!  
He smirked, and hugged her happily, ‘don’t be angry, Cal, we will find them soon. And don’t be angry, I have hit Percy with uncle Leo’s strong arms already!’  
She hugged back, feeling warm, and a bit hungry.  
Leo stood up, his hands on fire and took out some food from his pocket,  
‘Calypso, it is time to let you feel the hotness of Leo’s taco.’


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16.

‘Harry!!!’ Hermione screamed at Harry’s ear, who was looking at the Slytherin sweet couple: Draco and di Angelo.  
‘You have to focus! Me and Ron are talking about the revision plan after the Hogsmeade trip!’  
‘Yeah, yeah.’ Harry answered, still not concentrating.  
Thalia, Percy and Annabeth sat at the opposite of them. It was a free time, and they sat together to relax a bit, but the people want to talk to most was Percy, who was looking at Draco and Nico dating too. Even focused than Harry himself.  
‘What is the Hogsmeade trip?’ Annabeth asked Hermione, who is the smartest and the most responsible one in the group. ‘Professor McGonagall said that we could decide if we want to go there by ourselves, but I really don’t know what is this about.’  
Hermione sighed deep in her heart. Guess the revision plan couldn’t work after all.   
‘Hogsmeade is a little village next to Hogwarts. We can go there to date, or shop, or to just relax. What do you do there in America?’  
‘Oh,’ Annabeth answered. ‘We have a dinner at with the head of our school in dinner, but not all people like that, cause the head of us…. Were not very good to us, until Percy made a deal with them.’  
‘I see.’ Hermione thought for a while. ‘Why don’t you come with us? We may see George as he have a shop there. What do you think, Harry?’   
But there were no sight of Harry, Thalia and Percy.  
‘Where did they go?’  
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
‘Do you have a thing with Nico di Angelo?’  
‘Why the hell will you think that? I don’t date!’   
‘Than why did you and him were in the boy’s bathroom?’ Harry asked angrily.  
‘Wait, really!?!’ Percy, who was following them, asked surprisingly.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Few minutes ago…  
Harry grabbed Thalia and whispered, ‘Come with me.’  
Percy was not worried about Thalia at all; in fact, he was more afraid that Harry will be killed by Thalia using lighting and her silver arrows.  
He didn’t want his new friend to be burnt and couldn’t date that blonde who is touching dear Nico with those boney fingers and talk to him in a gross sweet tone. Harry go chase him and leave my baby Nico alone!!!  
He sneaked out behind them, and they went to a corridor with no people behind.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Ok, I see.’ After the explanation, Percy nodded like he really did understood. (Do he?)  
‘So, you got into the wrong bathroom and saw Nico washing hands;’ Percy continued and Thalia nodded. ‘And you, were going to toilet while saying Nico boyfriend’s name.’  
Harry nodded, than noticed the killing light shinning in Percy’s eyes.  
Percy looked down at Harry, hands pulling his collar, and said dangerously’  
‘I don’t care if you dream of that ugly blond at night, but as long as Nico loves him, though I don’t really approve, you can’t touch that snow fox a hair or I will chop your fingers off one by one.  
Harry pulled his wand out, and said to Percy,  
‘I don’t care about that dark, emo Nico, and Draco Malfoy is not ugly at all!!!’  
Thalia watched the boys who were almost fighting, and shook her head, shrugging her shoulders,  
Typical boys.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Oh!’ Hazel dropped her books on the ground. Being a Ravenclaw was not easy, especially you have to carry a lot of books to face the serious professors.  
A pair of small hands helped her to pick up her books, and held the books for her.  
‘Thank you very—’ Hazel stopped.  
The girl in front of her was young, but her beauty was shocking. She looked familiar, but made Hazel had a slight headache. Why?  
The girl smiled at her, and talked to her with a cute voice,  
‘I can help you to carry this to your room! I am Ice Silver—Gold, by the way.’  
The girl was talking with her happily. She was a 13 year old, grade three Slytherin, and very admired Nico di Angelo.  
‘You are Hazel Lèvesque, right?’ her eyes suddenly blinked, and Hazel could almost see stars jumping out of the two different eyes. ‘Do you know him? You are one of the trans-student too!!! Oh Merlin I think this is the best day of my life!!!’  
She squealed, and Hazel smiled warmly. She might have an elegant beauty, but her heart is still a child’s, such a sweet kid.  
‘I can take you to see him and the rest of my friends.’ Hazel said nicely when they reached the Ravenclaw door.  
‘Really, thank you so much Hazel!!!’ She hugged her lightly because of the heavy books in Hazel’s hands now, and walked away jumping.  
Hazel didn’t knew why, but her hug was different then others;  
That was like when she hugs her mother, or hugging Nico. A feeling of blood related.  
Stop it, Hazel. She thought to herself. Just because she was lovely you can’t think that she is like your sister.  
She went into hers and Annabeth’s room with a slight headache, and started to revise the attacking spell that Professor Parrida taught them this afternoon.  
She waved her wand.   
Lady Hecate have given them their wand before the night of going to Hogwarts.  
‘These wands may look like typical wands the wizards have, but in fact these are made by the symbol of your parents and have been blessed by me, like,’  
She pulled out Percy’s wand.   
‘Perseus Jackson’s wand, made by water and horse hair. Beautiful, isn’t it?  
It was long, glowing in a gentle light of sea blue the trans-parent part has a lighter shade of white hair.  
Her wand was a wand made by Pomegranate wood, just like Nico, but with gold in the middle of it.  
A cursed wand. Like the wand Ron told us that Harry destroyed.  
She performed a few spells greatly, but the spells in Professor Parrida’s was harder than she thought.  
And it wasn’t pleasant at all. She thought. Other spells made her feel warmth inside, but Professor Parrida’s spells were cold and killing, and it made Hazel shutters every time she sees him perform them.  
And the Professor was strange as well. She never saw him eating dinner with other teachers, and he seems to be nervous around Hagrid.  
Why?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17.

‘Master.’ The old man knelt on the bloody ground.   
The ground was covered with blood and other nasty liquid of other monsters that Tartarus kills for fun.  
Whatever, the monster rebirth on his body, he has nothing to lose.  
‘Master, what do we have to do to the girl?’ The old man have no fear towards hell. No, he was power hungry. He wanted to handle the great power of hell. He wanted to be the next horror.  
‘Nothing.’ Tartarus answered casually, smiled as a monster was killed with its arms and legs pulled off and choked while others forced it to swallow it own broken arms and feet.  
‘She is the point of us to win this war.’ Tartarus laughed softly when thinking of that girl. She was kind of her daughter too. He raised her for a long time, but she wasn’t being a good girl by then.  
The old man shivered under Tartarus laugh. Not gentle at all, just creepy to hear a monster laughing like a good father heard about his own daughter won a reward at school.  
‘You just have to be a professor, watch her and other heroes; threat that wizards to use his monsters to kill some of the heroes. Don’t do anything other than these.’  
‘Yes, master.’  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
I looked into the mirror. All of my roommates were having classes, so I am left here.  
I went to see my sister, but she didn’t recognize me, which is good. My technic didn’t go bad.   
I looked into the mirror again. But it didn’t reflect my face anymore.  
And I lost control of my body too. I was like floating beside my body.   
‘I’ looked, dead? And ‘I’ raised my hand to touch the mirror that mirror.  
The mirror reflected hell. The dark, bloody hell! No, no, no, no, NO!!!!  
Everything! Everyone I loves is in there!  
I have to go back!!!  
I felt like I was on fire, the burning I have wanted to let go for long was back.  
I screamed, but nothing came out of my mouth.  
I have learnt that only when I screamed until my throat was torn, when I cough out blood, when I pass out, it is when the hell would let go of me.  
Then when my eyes was burning, when they were swimming in tear, I saw my body transforming.  
She transformed in the storm, dressing in blood and flesh, face was white as death, lips red like blood; her hair was torn, tearing the skin on the skull, leaving wounds on her head; her eyes was blank, replaced by pure hollow.  
Then Tartarus, the least monster I’d like to see appeared in the mirror, reached out its hand, intertwined with her reached hand, and smiled like a real father,  
‘Happy birthday, my sweetheart. Do you like your gift?’  
Then a knock on my door cut the talk between my body and Tartarus, me returning to my body, sat on the ground sobbing.  
‘Ice? Are you ok? It is Hazel. The boys, include Nico can’t go up the girl’s bedroom, so I came upstairs. The people is downstairs, waiting to meet you. Do you need help?’  
‘A second.’ I called out, my voice raspy and horrible.  
Guess I did scream, but my throat can’t afford that anymore.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
The Slytherin tower was in the dungeon, and I could only imagine them torturing people while hanging them.  
Malfoy was not very happy to see us, and went with that di Angelo boy aside to chat and giggle, like seriously, I had goose bumps when I heard that girlish giggle. Holy Merlin!  
‘For Merlin’s sake, Potter, you brought that weasel and that ginger head into the Slytherin room!?! How dare you!?!’ He screamed in a sharp voice that I covered my ears when we got in.  
Hazel went upstairs to find the girl that wanted to meet us. She went longer than we expected, and Frank who stood beside me, man, I could see his muscles shacking slightly.  
I had wanted to ask him a question for long, time.  
Remember the fight before we reach Hogwarts? Frank transformed into a large bear, that a younger boy beside me back there screamed and fainted.  
I knew that Harry’s dad, Sirius and Professor McGonagall was an animagus. But was Frank one of them too? Should I ask him how to be one?  
But I definitely would not choose a rat type animal, or Malfoy will laugh at me until forever. Using that horrible giggle.  
Not that I want to hang out with him, but as long as the trans-student like to be with us, as long as he is with di Angelo, as log he is beside us.  
Why won’t they just break up!?!  
‘Why won’t Malfoy and di Angelo break up?’ I asked Harry.  
‘Yeah, why?’ Harry replied me while staring at Malfoy’s lower body part. ‘Am I not better than di Angelo? He is just skinny!’  
Oh Merlin, please don’t let them break up, or I have to see Malfoy every time if I see Harry if he really will be with him.  
Then Hazel came back, leading a girl.  
She was more beautiful than normal kids at her age. She was like a grade three? Four?   
Not that Hermione was not pretty, it’s just her beauty was on a different level.  
She have different color eyes and hair, which, was strange, but I met a lot people that have strange look; she looked like she cried, but her eyes lit up when she saw us.  
‘Harry Potter!!! Ron Weasley!!!’ Oh, she remember me? ‘Hermione Granger!!! The golden trio is here!!!’  
Then when she looked at the fire where sat Malfoy and di Angelo, she screamed,  
‘It’s Nico di Angelo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’  
She jumped and covered her mouth, like a little kid that have a lot of candies.  
Di Angelo stood up and smiled at her, a bit shy and awkward.  
Hazel pulled him to shake hands with her.  
‘Guys,’ Hazel said happily when she saw her brother shacking hands with his little fan. ‘This is Ice Silver-Gold.’  
She looked at us, smiled cutely.   
I saw all the girl looked melted and smiled back at Ice like how my mum smiles at me. Eww.  
‘Hi I am Piper! You look pretty!’  
‘I am Thalia, you look cool man.’  
‘I am Annabeth. Why don’t you go to Hogsmead with us?’  
‘Yeah, why don’t you go with us? Oh Ron, she is so cute!!!’  
Ice smiled sweetly again, and said, ‘Yes! I’d like to come!!!’  
I have a feeling that we might have a lot of girls if me and Hermione got married.  
Ugh, I will just stand there with others guys to watch the girls talking with the little ‘angel’ that took away our girlfriends.  
Girls.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Your creature didn’t made any harm to its victim. Can you explain? You told me that she never fails to catch its prey.’  
Newt was tied and hand at the middle of the empty, dirty room. There was blood stains on his clothes and the floor bellows him. It was all his.  
‘She is just a copy of her name, the myth creature in Greece, I can’t promise that she is perfect just like its mother!!!’  
The old man thought for a while, before calling one of his helper.  
‘Bring me the woman.’  
Soon a tied, old lady was pushed into the room, a young boy pointing his wand shakily at her.  
‘What have you done to him!?! RELEASE HIM!!!’   
‘Quite woman!’ The old man slashed Newt at the waist, and Newt moaned in pain. ‘You make a sound, I make a wound. On him.’  
She closed her mouth, and couldn’t do anything.  
‘Tell me the way to create or copy the myth monster, and I would let you be in a room together.’  
Newt’s mouth shivered. The dog was an accident, but he believes that he kept a record. In his mind.  
‘The, the record….’ He said quietly. ‘Is in my mind. You need my memory.’  
‘Good.’  
The old man put his wand beside Newt’s forehead, and pulled out a string of blue, glowing memory.  
He was going to make the giants in the Tartarus, sleeping after the destroy of the heroes of Olympus. Just a copy, but enough for them to be weak after a battle.  
But where do him read this memory?  
He walked out of the room, the old cloak swaying behind him, leaving the Scamander in the room, the young boy locking them together.  
‘You,’ He ordered the boy. ‘Prepare Veritaserum for me.’  
It’s time for a talk with the Potter, the great savior of the magic world, but soon the traitor of Olympus, a world he had not yet known.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18.

‘Professor?’ Harry was going back to his bedroom. He was sneaking to see if Draco was alone, but as usual, he was with that Nico again.  
Professor Parrida, as usual, wearing his old cloak, was wandering outside the old headmaster’s room.  
‘Mr. Potter.’ Professor Parrida said in his old, cold voice. ‘I heard from McGonagall that you go past here every night’  
Harry frowned. Did he does his homework wrong? Or accidentally wrote the one hundred ways to date Draco Malfoy in his notes?  
But no, the one hundred ways was in his pocket.  
‘Potter, I’d like to have a drink with you to discuss privately.’ Professor said coldly, and smiled at me.  
But it was a bit scary, though.  
‘Ok? Where are we getting this conversation?’ This is getting stressful.  
‘Somewhere private and makes you comfortable. Any suggestion?’  
Anywhere without you. If Malfoy was a place, he would stay in him all day long. Maybe even his bu—  
‘The headmaster’s office.’  
He saw Professor Parrida looking surprised; was it a good secision to invite him in?’  
‘Let’s go, Professor?’ Harry pointed at the way, and didn’t see the professor waving is wand, the bottle of poison in his hands.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Draco sat on his chair with Nico sitting on the ground, in his shadow, and suddenly the fire beside them turned into a mysterious purple, and Nico pulled his sword out, Draco’s own wand in his own hand.   
‘Why are you holding a sword!?!’ Draco suddenly noticed his ‘boyfriend’ holding a long, black sword, and screamed out a bit not to manly.  
Lady Hecate appeared from the purple fire, and said to Nico fast and seriously, totally ignored the screaming blond boy.  
‘Tartraus has started a first attack here. I need you and this son of Aphrodite together others to fight for us. Find Harry Potter for me too, I get rumors that Tartarus has sent a spy to get information.’  
Nico was ready to run out, but Hecate pulled him back and Nico let out a frustrated groan.  
‘Why aren’t you taking this son of Aphrodite?’ Hecate asked him, pointed at Draco who looked pale like he was going to faint.  
‘A son of Aphrodite? He is just a wizard, isn’t he?’ Nico looked at Draco, a feeling of surprise and guilt approached him.  
That was another explanation of his beauty!!!  
Hecate slowly understood the situation.  
‘Go to inform other first!!!! And bring me Harry Potter! I will deal with this boy.’  
Before Nico left the room, Hecate threw Draco into the purple fire she just stepped out, and vanished into the thin air.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
‘There is an attack here!!! Bring your weapons and guard the whole castle!!! Find the professors and tell them the situation!!!’  
Nico bursted into the room that only demigod uses, and told everyone the news.  
Every person dropped their thing to get their weapons expect Percy who help a pizza, and followed him out.  
They ran fast, accidentally pushing other groups of people, and Nico found Ron and Hermione making out in a empty classroom.  
Nico covered his eyes and screamed at them,  
‘There is an attack here!!! Can you do this after you prove that you are alive!?! GOOO!!!’ (Why do I have a feeling that someone said that to us before???—Ron) (Every boys that wants to date with Malfoy said that before—Hermione)  
Hermione and Ron broke apart, and ran through Nico who was just as red as them.  
But Nico realized that Harry wasn’t with them. (Who would invite their best friend to watch them make out??? Crazy people!!!)  
He pushed Ron who was taller than him onto the wall, and asked him dangerously,  
‘Where. Is. Harry. Potter?’  
Ron could’ve push him off easily, but Nico was a bit too serious… You could almost see the dark aura and black smoke swirling around him, and experiencing a slight earthquake.  
‘Me, me and Hermione saw him and Parrida standing in front of the headmaster office, was finding him but didn’t want to disturb him and Professor, so we went away.  
Nico ran into the closest shadow, and vanished in front of the shocked couple.  
‘That’s… impossible…’ Hermione looked at where the boy got into, whispered unbelievably.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘This is a beautiful and quiet place.’ Professor Paridda praised the Headmaster office without emotions.  
‘It used to be noisy, with the paintings chatting, but they are not here now…???’ Harry looked at the blank paintings confusingly. What happened? Last time this happened was…  
‘Do you prefer wine? Butter beer?’ Professor took out two cups and a bottle.  
‘Butter beer would be fine, thank you.’ This is a strange and uncomfortable situation, but Professor Parrida didn't gave him time and space to think about it.  
‘To the heroes and the deaths.’ They clenched their cups, and drank their own drink.  
Harry could felt the familiar, warm fussy feeling every time he drink this comforting drink, but soon, he drifted into darkness, not feeling anything. He felt like he lost something, but could see a small string of blond.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….   
Nico ran through the whole castle.  
This castle was so big, and shadow travel didn’t work very well as he didn’t know where the headmaster office. Plus, he got lost in this ‘for Hades’ sake’ castle.  
Luckily, he was quite close to the ghost here. They were a lot nicer and funnier than the ghost in the underworld. Maybe he should really make plans to educate the ghost down there. At least his stepmother did great in training her own maid.  
Soon he was outside the headmaster office. The status asked for the password, and Nico might just threaten it a bit.  
Status like this were under his father’s control too; they were like status and rock with poorer spirit that their state are lower then ghost.  
Soon he was in front of the big wooden door.  
He took a deep breath before pushing in, and hoped that he doesn’t see a motionless body on the ground.  
Professor was kneeling on the ground, with Harry lying unconscious.   
Than he stood up slowly, looking at Nico with those cold, sharp dark eyes.  
Nico pointed his sword at him, and felt that Harry was not dead. He was breathing. Thank gods.  
‘Son of Hades? Ha, coward of the lord of underworld. I still don’t understand why Tartarus sees your sister as a succeedand a great daughter. She is such a failure.’ Parrida pointed his wand at the son of Hades, said in a sarcastic tone.  
‘Shut your mouth! You don’t even have the right to say my sister’s name!’ Nico shouted angrily. Sister? Hazel is not Tartarus’ target, and Bianca… she is just a baby, a normal person by now! What is Parrida talking about? The back of his head hurt, and he seems to remember something.  
‘I remember you had a fight with her… Or, she didn’t want you to know her existence? Strange.’ Parrida laughed, but his eyes never took off from Nico.  
This is so messy. His mind was in chaos. And it was not good when you are in battle.  
Parrida attacked, and he pinned Nico on the closest wall, and books fell from the cupboard. Nico could feel the wand poking at his neck painfully, but Parrida couldn’t do more as Nico’s sword was on his neck too.  
Professor whispered beside Nico’s ear, and Nico could almost smell the scent of cruel and heartless from him;  
‘Do you know the meaning of the name I chose for myself?’  
Parrida. Parricida.   
‘It means “Traitor”.’  
Then he slashed his wand at Nico’s right thigh, but Nico also cut his neck.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
When Nico was holding his wound that couldn’t stop bleeding, he could see the blood on his sword.  
Even if Parrida don’t die, he still get weaker and emptier.   
Not just because of his sword, but because that is the best punishment of a traitor.  
Traitor. Parricida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parricida: meaning traitor in Latin.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19.

When me and Ron rushed to where Harry won Voldemort, it was in chaos.  
Every new friend was holding the weapon that they used when they fought the Runespoor.   
Percy held a sword and slashed at the enemies, fast and smart, killing any monsters in his path; Annabeth held a dagger, stabbing every monster that strike at her, and none survived; Jason was…? Floating in the midair and used some magic that was like lighting to make the monster bleed, or even die. Piper also used a dagger to slash other, and the monsters was frozen when the dagger was stabbed into them.   
Hazel was on a horse, using foggy, purple mist-like magic to trap the monsters, and the horse (where did it came from???) was fast like wind, kicking every monster; Frank used bow and arrow to shoot the monster Hazel trapped, and transform into different animals to fight with the monsters hand in hand. Other older students and professors were fighting too, like months ago, but they couldn’t stand long.  
But the monsters, some I recognised, some I didn’t. I saw more Runespoor, werewolves, trolls, shallygaster, but there are a lot more monsters that I don’t, but I saw that the trans-students only trigger at those monsters, and it seems like they have fought those monsters before…  
I took out my wand, and stupeyfied a werewolf that got into my way.  
I hand grabbed my shoulder, and I nearly scream and cursed that person, but she used her dagger to block it, and got into another way, hitting an acromantula.  
‘Here! We have to discuss the strategy!’ Annabeth pulled me behind the closest wall, and whispered to me clearly and shortly,  
‘The monsters out there, some we have never faced and saw, but I recognised that those were the monster of your side, so gather the students here, and we will split into two to fight the different monster, understand?’  
I nodded, and ran out with Annabeth and Ron again.  
Annabeth shouted at Percy and Hazel in a different language, and soon, water and the misty magic pulled or pushed monster that we have learnt before to our side, and others we don’t know to their side.  
‘Hogwarts!!! Come over here!!!’ I screamed out loud, and soon the battlefield split into half.  
All of us charged, and soon the ground was filled with screams and blood again; but the screams and blood of monster.  
When our side finished, the water and magic disappeared, and showed the other side of the ground; there were much more monsters, but less people to knows how to win, and I was so worried about them.  
Than we saw something that was almost… unbelievable. Godly. Inhumanly.   
Percy was wrapped by storm, tearing every monster in front of him.   
Annabeth was fighting with the monster with her little dagger, but she was what a fighter should be. Fast. Smart. Leader of the battle.  
Jason was now flying, using his gold sword and electronic lighting, every monster that was poor enough to die before him.  
Piper was talking in a way that makes the monsters confuse, convinced, lost in her word, than became an ice status immediately.  
Hazel’s beautiful magic was just as dangerous as it looks; the monster might be wrapped in the magic, than the next minute, it vanished, the body of it leaving the fact that it lived once.  
Frank was fighting, but also transforming, like water flow; he know how to face monsters, and he turns into the weakness of them.  
No people were born to fight and be in the battlefield, but they were shinier than a warrior should be.  
They shown like gods.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
I was wrapped in purple mist, and I was on a grass land.  
The grass and plants had water drops like diamond, and the sun just started to rise, making the whole sky turning a golden shade.  
I stood up. Behind me were a piece of thick woods, and there were houses in front of me, with strange decorating.  
Suddenly the alarm went off, so I pulled out my wand to face the unknown enemy.  
I could just thought of Nico, the strange lady that kept saying me the son of…? Aphro-?-dite?, and embarrassingly, Harry.  
A lot of teenagers with armours and weapons, spear, sword rushed to me and circled me, looking at me, confused.  
They were wearing the armours that I saw in my house; ancient, and maybe they are muggle? Where am I?  
They were about to charge at me, but then stopped, gasping and looking on top of my head.  
They murmured the same thing that lady said: ‘A son of Aphrodite.’  
I looked up, a dove was on top of my head, shinning and bathed in the risen sun.  
I looked at my hair that was floating beside me. They were shinning, and I knew that my spell didn’t work, so I tried again, but it was no use.  
I looked at everyone around me, like they were beasts that were going to attack me, but they looked back, and a centaur walked up with bow and arrows.  
‘What is your name, my child? Where did you come from?’ He asked gently and politely, and honestly, I was shocked.  
‘Draco Malfoy. Where, where am I?’  
‘You are in Camp Half-blood, the only safe place for people like you. Like us.’


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20.

‘You are fine and healthy, Mr. Malfoy, and have you finished the video?’  
I walked into the room where the blonde sat with my board, and he was sitting there, murmuring and scared.  
Actually I was not pleased to see him. He just appeared, and it turns out he is a wizard from where Nico and others went. He was claimed as a son of Aphrodite, and I saw the Aphrodite people shocked to have a brother with such incredible look. But to me, it’s still Nico that is much attractive.  
I knew that Nico was dating him. I was sad and angry for a few days, but what matter to me most was that Nico is happy; and last time I saw him, it was embarrassing, but he was not as tense and lonely as he was; that’s all matters to me.  
‘It’s not possible… I am not the real son of my mother, but I thought I was the son of a vela…? How is it possible that Greek gods… exist?’ He asked me, lips shuttering. ‘Who are you?’  
‘Will Solace, the healer in the camp, son of Apollo. I hope you recognise the faces of people that went to your school.’ I sat beside him, and I saw him moving aside.  
‘Yes, so they were… children of the gods too?’  
‘We call ourselves “demigod”, children of the Greek gods and mortal. Is it safe to live in your community?’ He was a bit older than me? And it was quite impossible that he lived today without any attacks of the hungry monsters.  
‘…Your, your video said that there are so less chances that de- demigods can live a long age, but except the war of the whole wizard community, I didn’t had any attack from the monsters…?’  
I was shocked, I must say. I never expected that live in British was that peaceful. If me and Nico had a future, maybe we can live there, happily forever after?  
I stood up, and took the man out of the room. ‘I will get you some clothes from the Stolls, it’s winter, you won't survive in these… clocks?’  
He looked at me, and asked seriously:  
‘Than do I have to wear those orange clothes?’  
‘Ugh, yes, definitely.’  
‘Can’t you have a better colour choice? Orange would never goes well with green.’  
‘Oh stop it, son of Aphrodite.’  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘There was an attack last night, an attack of monster that we know and have never seen before.’ Professor McGonagall announced before the breakfast.  
Last night was a terrible night. Me and others, informed by Nico, rushed tot the battle field that was filled with ugly monsters and screaming, scared students.  
Annabeth and Hazel helped to lead the students away first, with me, Jason and Percy pushing back the line to a specific area that harms the people and castle less.  
We started to fight, but our weapons didn’t work well on the monster in the wizard word. They either just slash through them like air, or cut a small wound that makes no help.  
Then older wizards and witches started to help us, Percy and Hazel separated the battlefield into half.  
It was just slightly easier, but the wizards were doing a lot better and faster than us.  
Although they didn’t do well in combatting, but most of them could throw out a spell fast and escape from an attack. Brilliant. They’d be great helpers in war.  
‘There were no death, only a few wounded and shocked; also, Professor Parrida has escaped last night, Draco Malfoy is missing, the last people with him was Nico di Angelo, but he was hurt by Parrida, and is still in coma. That’s all, and we thank the students that fought back bravely to keep others safe. This has shown that, with courage and confidence, every of us can be a hero!’  
‘To the heroes!’  
I drank, and looked at Hazel. There was tearstain on her face.  
Last night, after the battle, Nico came back with blood all over his leg, and with an unconscious Harry.  
‘Parrida is a traitor, a spy. I heard him admit that, or he told me that willingly… and he said that there was another child of Hades that Tartarus was fond of.’ Nico held Hazel’s arm, pressing his wound hard that his face was turning whiter and paler, but blood was still going through his fingers endless, and he was out in dizziness and pain before he left:  
‘Go find her, but be gentle. There are so much more than pain a child of Hades can have.’  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
I held Ron’s hand and rushed to find Harry.  
I opened the infirmary door with too much strength, and made a loud bang.  
I saw a young student that always helps in the infirmary was using spell to clean up the blood stains on the ground; the red blood were too sharp with the clean, white floor around, and was like piles and piles of bloody flowers.  
Me and Ron gasped, feeling much worried about Harry. Was the blood his…?  
But then, a questioning voice asked o the right of us. ‘Ron..? Hermione? Is it you guys?’  
I looked were the voice were, and Harry was lying there, awoken, just a bit pale.  
‘Oh thanks Merlin you are fine,’ I hugged him tightly, and Ron patted his shoulder. ‘What happened?’  
‘Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley! You were not supposed to rush in and disturb the patient.’ Madame Pomfrey said a bit tiredly, her clothes full of blood like she just murdered someone.  
‘What… what happened, Madame?’ Ron asked, looking at those blood stain, voice shacking.  
Madame Promfrey sighed, and showed the bed beside Harry.  
Nico was lying there, his right leg still bleeding, but slower, like there was something that pushes a lot of blood out from that long, horrible wound at once at every minute. There were tube that linked a bag of blood and his right arms, but he was still bleeding and pale like a ghost, but he was also sweating, beads of sweat falling from his forehead.  
‘His wound couldn’t be healed; the curse has formed a wound that was like your father have had before, Ron; but he was a lot better, when he was here at first, his friends gave him some medicine to drink, but he is sweating like now. He is not in a good condition, and honestly I was shocked that such a small boy could live with such massive blood loss.’  
I shivered, and held Ron’s hand. This is so horrible!  
‘Is it not possible to use the muggle’s way? Like sealing the wound up?’ I asked. I remember when I saw some people who cut themselves accidentally were treated like that in muggle hospital.  
Madame Promfrey shook her head. ‘Unfortunately, the curse made his skin unable to adjust any material that helps to seal the wound. There were no way, but he is dying… More blood wont help him, he will just keep pushing blood out of himself; he is killing himself.’  
Then all the trans-student came in; they must have heard our conversation.  
‘He… he is going to die?’ Percy asked, holding both his fists beside his torso. ‘Aren’t there much you can do!?!’  
They held Nico’s hand together, and Hazel cried silently with Piper and Jason.  
Then Nico made a small sound, and opened his eyes.  
‘Oh my gods!’ Hazel cried out. ‘Nico!’  
‘Nico!’ ‘Nics!’ ‘Oh thanks the gods!’  
But Nico just smiled weakly, and looked at Harry.  
‘Is he ok?’ Nico asked Madame Pomfrey.  
Me and Ron looked at Harry again. He looked fine, but a bit… confused, I think.  
‘Mr. Potter was cursed too, I think. He forgot something, and we are finding ways to reverse it. Anything you don’t remember?’  
Harry held his hands anxiously. ‘I blacked out after drinking the liquid that someone gave me, and I forgot some one important to me… I remember a string of blond, like hair, but I can’t remember who have blond hair like that.’  
Then Nico fainted again, and it became a question that no one remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight change in ch.1. The prophecy has shown that girl stayed in hell for 90, not 80. Thank you for all your supports, hope you all enjoy this work.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21. 

‘Are you really leaving?’ Hermione sat on Piper’s bed, asked unhappily.  
Piper was fighting- no, packing her suitcases. ‘Yes, Hermione, we need to send Nico back. He is going to die, and there may be ways in our side to save him.’  
Hermione knew if she beg for them to stay would be too selfish.   
‘You got to take care of Harry and Ron too, those boys aren’t grown up yet.’ Piper smiled at her, making Hermione a little dazed.  
Strangely, these teenagers seems to have a kind of beauty or aura that makes them shine in their own way.   
‘Hey Pipes.’ Jason walked in, holding a piles of books and kissed Piper’s cheek. ‘Hello Hermione.’  
‘Hey Jason.’ Those two are so sweet. But all the teenagers seem to stick pretty close to their partners, like Hazel would run to Frank every time after all the lesson of the day ends, and Percy would grab Annabeth’s thigh if she complains that he is more like an octopus than seaweeds.  
‘Seaweeds can strangle people!!!’ Percy would scream back like a five-year old, and Annabeth would roll her eyes and walk away, sliding Percy with her, leaving with everyone’s watch.  
‘So, how are you guys going back? The Hogwarts express won’t reach America, and travelling with a wounded in coma is not easy.’  
Jason looked into Hermione eyes seriously. ‘I would do anything to send Nico back, to keep him safe. He is like my brother.’  
Hermione knew he would say that and asked curiously, ‘How does it feel like to have a… sibling? I don’t have one, and I don’t know how it feels.’  
Jason thought for a while, hugged Piper, and said, ‘Having a sibling is like… once you were alone, although there are people that loves you, but you still feel distanced from them, because their warmth doesn’t fits with yours. I was sent away by my mother, so I didn’t know that I have a sister, Thalia, but when I saw her, I felt the same warmth on our skin.’ He looked at Hermione and Piper who were smiling, continued. ‘As for Nico, he was my cousin, but his loyalty and personality moved me. If he would protect a person that he considers as family until his last breath, than I would do anything to return that passion back.’  
‘Oh Sparky,’ Piper pretended to wipe her tears, said happily. ‘You are making us cry, see, Hermione is wiping her face secretly with her pink napkin.’  
They laughed together, and Hermione punched Piper using not too much strength, but Jason blocked between them, and asked for Piper’s kiss as he ‘saved her life from a hard knock on arm’.  
Well, they did kiss, just after Hermione went out of the room, and blinded Ron who came to find his girlfriend.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Can’t believe we are leaving like this.’ Hazel held the handle of her chair tightly, looking around tensely.   
They were on a ship, which is transporting them to England. In incredible speed. And shacking like hell.  
All people sat on their sit, shacking with the whole boat, face green like seaweed—but the only seaweed brain here and Nico who was in coma didn’t seem affected.  
Hazel saw stars on her head, and thought while covering her mouth: I am so jealous of you brother, you have the reason to pass out.  
‘That is a huge wave! Did you see that, owl head? That is so cool!!!’ Percy shouted excitedly, pointing at the direction where the wave appeared.   
‘PERSEUS JACKSON CAN’T YOU CLAM THE SEA AND LET US HAVE A SAFE AND FAST TRIP!?! YOU BELOVED GIRLFRIEND AND DEAR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO DIE SO IF YOU ARE A FREAKING SON OF POSEIDON, CALM THE SEA!!!’   
The ship shacked one more, than calm, but everyone was stuck close to their chair as the speed was faster.  
‘AHHHHHHHH!!!’  
All teenage looked back and saw a blushing Jason.  
That is not possible for him to make that sound…?—Frank.  
I don’t know him.—Piper.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘What!?! He is in coma?’ Will screamed at Hecate, who was floating in the mid-air, purple smoke swirling around her like little snakes.  
Draco, who was now helping in the infirmary in his resting period after the training section (Merlin, that Clarisse was scary), looked at the lady, eyes almost dropping out. He still couldn’t believe that this beautiful woman is a goddess, and she was not a myth.  
‘Yes, and they are coming back in immense speed. They need you and your siblings to heal him. I was wishing for Apollo to heal him personally, but no one knows if that shinny boy is still alive.’ Hecate looked at her fingers bored, said to Will coolly.  
Draco and Will looked at each other worriedly. Nico was their (fake/ hope to be) lover, and hearing his bad news surely will not be that comfortable.  
‘Anyways, I will try my best to find out the information of the curse, and at the mean time, you can start to research for the information of healing wound that doesn’t seal. They would be here at any moment.’  
Draco saw Will looking at the goddess blankly, than soon saw him shinning slightly. Not very bright, but was just enough to see.   
He was shaking.  
He was like an angel, an angel that prepared to protect his love.  
‘Come on.’ Will said quietly. ‘It’s time to work.’


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22.1

‘Male patient, age 15, a cut on the right thigh that is bleeding unstopping, and his wound was cut by a curse; we already applied blood for him, but he has been bleeding for two days; also we tried to use nectar to heal his wound, it did slow down the speed of bleeding, but couldn’t heal him properly and made him sweat and having a fever.’ When Jason was controlling wind to transport Nico into the infirmary, he told Will about Nico’s condition.  
‘Don’t act like a nurse, Jassy (Jessy), this is our job to tell the doctor Solace, but still, thank you.’ Will’s sister said beside the silent Will who was looking at Nico concentrating, ordered Jason. ‘And put him on this bed.’  
‘How’s Nico, Will?’ Hazel held Nico’s hand all the way in, asked worriedly. ‘He is not going to die, is he?’  
‘We’ll see, Hazel, don’t worry, I will try my best.’ Will comforted the demigods in the little room of the infirmary.  
‘Percy, dude!’ Grover rushed in, bringing a scent of grass and live into the silence room. ‘Is Nico ok? Oh good Pan!’  
Will looked up, and seemed pretty happy to see Grover. ‘Great, I need you over here Underwood.’  
‘Will Solace!’ Draco rushed in, bringing a scent of love(?) and perfume. ‘Is di Angelo ok? Oh good Merlin!’  
Every demigod expect Will, his sister Kayla, Grover and Nico who was in coma, dropped their jaws and couldn’t say a word.  
‘Oh,’ Grover looked at the heroes figures and explained. ‘This is Draco Malfoy, just claimed as a son of Aphrodite, a student from the British magic school you guys were working on. I thought you knew each other?’  
Frank looked like his eyes were going to drop, and Piper had to sit on a bed as she felt dizzy.  
‘Well,’ Piper’s throat was dry and raspy when she looked at Draco carefully. Dear Aphrodite, this son is too pretty. ‘I guess I had to say “hello, brother?”’  
Will suddenly said again, surprising the silence group. ‘Great, Draco, we need you too. I figured a way to treat him, but I need you guys’ help.’  
‘Anything you need.’ Annabeth opened her arms like giving herself out.  
‘Kayla, prepare the knife that dad gave me as my b-day present. Bring a fire too.’ Will ordered his sister, and she went away with a smirk. ‘Grover, and you play some song that represents life and energy? I will explain why later.’ Will told Grover when he was splitting Nico’s leg apart. Awkward. ‘And Draco? I need you to hold Nico’s hand and comfort him. It is going to hurt. A lot.’  
Everyone in the room stood beside the bed, with Will sitting between Nico’s leg, Draco and Hazel holding Nico’s hands and Grover preparing to play his flute.  
Jason and Percy looked at each other.  
It’s awkward man!—Percy.  
I know man!—Jason.  
Two man that had a crush on Nico in a room, man!—Percy.  
And Nico opening his legs to his man we thought he’d choose, man!-- Jason  
Oh shut up you two.—Piper and Annabeth.  
‘Your “glorious” knife.’ Kayla kneeled on the ground, presenting the knife to Will in a dramatic way.  
Will’s knife was made of gold, kind of like Jason’s, but it was shinning and reflecting the light in the room like diamonds. It was not long, just the length of Will’s palm, but just as sharp as Annabeth’s dagger.  
‘Now I am going to seal Nico’s wound up using the oldest way: a hot, burning iron slashed through flesh, sealing the flesh together. It is going to pain him very much, and my knife, which is from Apollo, might make him react more serious as he is son of Hades, but my knife is clean and would heal him too because of Apollo’s blessing; he might uses his power without noticing, or even attack me, so I need you guys to call for help and try to calm him down when thing's out of control. Grover, your music might help to heal, and Draco and Piper, your charmspeak or others can comfort him, so you two are important. Hazel, try to press down his power too if you can, but don’t push yourself too much.’ Will was using nectar and fire to sterilise the knife, and unwrapped the bandage from Nico's pale, hairless thigh that was slipping blood slowly and unstop.  
Nico could feel his hands being held tightly, his legs separated with a hand holding his thigh, and soft, lively music wrapping his dizzy soul gently.  
He could hear a low, warm voice talking near him, but he couldn’t understand a word.  
Am I in heaven? Why are my legs apart—  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Master— ’ Parrida kneeled on the ground, shivering.  
Since he have left Hogwarts with the wound that the son of Hades grant him, he was weaker, like his soul was always going to slip from that little cut.  
The cut on his neck was black, blood dripping from his neck unstop too, and he always frighten that one drop of his blood would carry away his whole soul away from his body.  
He could not walk, talk or wave his wand fast, don’t even mention to fight. But he knew that that useless son of underground was no better than him.  
He invented this curse all by himself; this curse will cut the victim, and the victim would bleed unstop until they die, and the only way to stop it was immense pain of the victim and the curser himself. Although himself was weak, but the cut on his neck was not ‘immense’ pain—it just made him fear and weaker.  
But mow he is not too sure; Tartarus knew that the attack of Hogwarts only wounded the heroes a little; and that son of Hades was not that important, he said.  
Parrida knew that he had to give out something to prevent himself from being killed, or torture; he knew that he’d wish himself is dead if he was going to be tortured.  
‘You failed me, Parrida.’ Tartarus sat on his throne lazily, not noticing Parrida’s fear. ‘Don’t try to deny it.’  
‘But master, I got information that would make victory be in our side.’  
Tartarus ‘looked’ at him, or faced him, and Parride had to look at the blood stained ground, trying not to feel sucked in.  
‘You know I hate the waste of time, Parrida, and I hope your information could really help us. But you still have to be punished; I am fair enough, isn’t it?’ Tartarus looked at him, feeling excited to see the dirty blood spilling from the old man in front of him.  
‘Push him to the River Phlegethon, and stab him rapidly with my knife until I say so.’ Tartarus smiled. The monsters and creatures surrounded by laughed, happy about another torture show.  
Parrida knew this is a merciful torture already, but he still couldn’t stop the sweats on his forehead and back, like sticky, cold snakes sliding down his skin.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Nico was floating for a few days already.  
He was floating between a bright and dark hole, both wanting to get him to their side; the shinning place was bright and warm, but the dark place was like his father’s underworld, cold, dark, but familiar.  
Although he knew if he goes to either side, he’d never get to see the people he loves. He knew he couldn’t let go.  
But as a son of Hades, he felt another strange feeling; he felt like he was linked with another soul, and it was weak and in deep fear.  
When the person separated his legs, he felt the soul was pulled beside a hot, burning place that made him frown; he knew this place too, but he didn’t want to memories it.  
Then the warm voice suddenly shouted out words of Greek; healing prayer, and a burning blade sliced through the wound on his leg.  
At the main time, he felt the other soul was pushed into burning fire, and being stabbed over and over.  
He wanted to scream.  
He wanted to escape.  
He wanted to cry.  
He wanted to die.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22.2

‘Jason, Percy, hold his legs!’ Will stabbed the burning blade into the thigh of Nico’s, but it was not going great.  
Will read a healing prayer, praising and begging for the power of Apollo’s, than used the fire to burn the blade until it was in a white colour, and stabbed into Nico’s wound.  
Nico was in coma, but his reaction was came out fast and horrible.   
The ground immediately cracked with the screams of Nico, even the sky turned black, and they heard from the campers later that the sun seemed to be eaten by the black mist.  
Nico waved his arms and kicked his legs, but fortunately Will pressed his wounded leg down, but he still got kicked in the abdomen and groaned a bit.  
Hazel, Draco and Piper whispered a lot comforting solace, but it didn’t calm Nico.   
Will could also feel the ground shacking, and skeleton arms reaching from the earth, grabbing and pulling him down.  
The small room was in chaos. The son of Hades was in pain, and his power out burst.  
‘Hazel, you have to press his power down! He is dying of power lost!’ Annabeth used her blade to cut down the skeleton that was pulling Will, reminded Hazel when she saw Nico’s neck became semi-transparent.   
Although his legs was being pulled down by skeleton, he could see the treatment work. The blade sealed Nico’s thigh, like cooking a piece of meat, blocking all the blood in. He screamed out more praising and thanking prayer to his father, before being hit by a shadow.  
The ball of shadow hit the left side of his waist, cutting the skin open and gave it a shade of dark. Blood spilled out and dripped onto Percy and Annabeth who was on his left helping him.  
He almost let go of the blade that was healing Nico, but he knew Nico’s life, everyone’s life was in his hands.  
Sweats slowly blurred his vision, and the screams, shouts and crying slowly fades. He knew he was being attacked, but his power was protecting him.  
Jason and others saw Nico bursting out dark powers at Will, and Will shone a gentle light, like the first string of sunshine in the morning, wrapping him and the dark power bounced off Will, although he was still bleeding.  
Soon Nico stopped wriggling bursting power, so Draco poured some draught into his mouth, and Hazel controlled most of his power, making the mist fade and the bones goes back to the earth.  
Will pulled out the blade carefully, held Nico’s hand in his and kissed on them, whispered happily,  
‘The operation is done. He… He will be fine.’  
Then he fainted, didn’t let go of the white, small hand in his sun-kissed, warm hand.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Harry! Ron! See what Piper sent me!’ Hermione sat on the bed of Ron’s, took out a letter.

“Dear Hermione,  
How have you been? It’s the boys alright? I miss Hogwarts and we are coming back in two weeks!  
We went back to our school by sailing, and Dr. Solace in our school did an operation to Nico, and it worked! Nico have awoken yesterday, and he was doing great. He thanks you guys and Madame Pomfrey that took care of him. Also, Draco, Nico’s boyfriend turns out to be in our school, because some transporting magic went wrong, so in case if you or other professors are worried.   
It’s Harry alright? If there was a memory lost, I can take some doctors of our side to help him. Don’t push him too hard to think about it. I remember when Jason lost his memories, I freaked out, but luckily, he got fixed. Oh and Percy too.  
Wish you all a happy Christmas.   
Piper McLean”

‘That’s great! I am glad that Nico’s fine.’ Hermione read the letters to the boys, smiled happily for the great news.  
‘I don’t know, but why is that ferret at their side? But I guess he have to go with that di Angelo boy too. What do you think mate?’ Ron huffed.  
Harry looked at Draco on the letter.  
‘Who is Draco?’ Harry asked after an embarrassing silence.  
‘No way in Merlin!’ Ron jumped from beside Hermione, ‘That’s what you don’t remember?’  
Hermione looked at him worried, like she was going to push him into he infirmary the next minute. ‘Are you sure, Harry? You really don’t have a memory of Draco Malfoy?’  
Harry shook again, stared at the name, almost burning a hole on it.  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other, thought of the same thing.

Few days ago.  
‘Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley, there id some news that I want you to know, as you are the best friend of Harry, aren’t you?’  
Hermione and Ron were on the way back to Gryffindor tower, and stopped, looking back at Madame Pomfrey.  
‘We have already knew the curse that caused Potter’s memory lost.’  
‘Isn’t it the memory charm?’ Ron asked, dump-founded.  
‘It turns out to be good and bad.’ Madame Pomfrey looked at Ron with a sharp glare and said. ‘The curse that Parrida used was to wipe out the most important person in Harry’s mind, because losing the memory would kill him by time, unless that person he forgot was strong enough to fight back the curse and save him. That requires a strong and healthy mind.’  
Hermione covered her mouth and Ron held his fists tight.  
‘But luckily, you are his best friend, s certainly you know who he likes, don’t you? Don’t Harry date with your sister, Ron?’  
Ron and Hermione smiled bitterly and shook their head. ‘Harry don’t go out with Ginny anymore. He told us that he didn’t have any feeling for her now.’  
Madame Pomfrey sighed and told them to try to talk with Harry a little more, while see if there are any people that Harry paid concentration, or someone that had something for Harry.

Now, apparently the important person was Draco Malfoy.  
How were they going to save their friend who was going to the embrace of death?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23.

Nico felt like he fainted in his dream of torture.  
That was a blessing though; he’d rather die than experiencing that immense pain again.  
And he felt… healthier. Strange, he usually doesn’t care if his body could bare different exhaust, but the feeling of lost and weak have fainted away like morning mist… so as the soul.  
He tried to open his eyes, and what he saw next—ugh, he couldn’t see anything but brightness.  
‘Nico!’ He could hear his sister called out from his left, and the sound of chair and the floor’s sweet, painful crash.  
His left hands was held by Hazel’s tightly, and the heat from her palm was burning to him, whose body temperature was low all the time.  
He tried to raise his right hand to block the lights, but his right hand was linked with something tight and even hotter. In a very close way. Fingers interlaced.   
He sat up suddenly, earning surprised gasps from Hazel and looked at his right. He was praying that is not Percy or other handsome guys, for examples, Will.  
But apparently, fate hates him!  
Will was lying on a bed just next to him, quiet and breathing slowly, like sleeping. But Nico could feel that his soul was wounded and was healing slowly, with a happiness that was so bright and shinny that burns his own soul.  
‘SLEEPING BEAUTY HAS AWOKEN!!!’ A scream from Percy pulled him back from the edge of brain exploding.  
His friends burst in the room, almost making the whole building collapse.  
‘Are you ok!?!’ ‘How ya feeling!?!’ ‘That operation was holy Hera scary!!!’ ‘Focus di Angelo! Oh for Merlin’s sake!!!’  
They did a group hug, and Piper held his face to look at his face, checking if he’s ok, and he knew Draco rolled his eyes because he heard the noises.  
‘Ok ok, guys, I am fine, I feel good.’ Nico felt his face burning, but he still asked bravely. ‘Anyone mind to explain why I am holding hands with… Solace?’  
Jason and Percy made a squeal, and they pushed each other away to tell Nico the fact (With a lot of changes. Mostly not allowed to tell.)  
‘So when the opera—thingy ended—’  
‘--Hey Jase! So he held your hand like treating a piece of miracle or tuna—’  
‘—Shut up Perce! And he sang out a piece of beautiful poem about how beautiful your butt is and—’  
‘—Jason Grace!!! I thought we talked about the content of the poem!?! You are wrong!’  
‘Am not!’  
‘You are!’  
‘AM NOT SEAWEED IDIOT!!!’  
‘YOU ARE SPARKLING FAIRY!!!’  
‘Seriously, sparkling fairy?’ Annabeth flipped Percy again and stopped the meaning less argument.  
‘The point is, he fainted, holding your hand, and no one could separate you two.’ Annabeth gave him the answer. Simple. Great. Perfect answer. No wonder she was the daughter of Athena.  
‘Well, di Angelo, I guess we are over than.’ Draco pushed through the crowd and fake slapped him.  
‘As you wish, Prince Malfoy.’ Nico smirked, and laughed with Draco.  
Draco, after stopping his spell, was like… Shinning all day long. My eyes.  
He could heard Frank, Jason and Percy’s jaw crashing the floor, but the girls were like: we knew that long time ago and you don’t you are all idiots why are we dating idiots?  
‘YOU KNOW???’ Percy screamed at Annabeth.  
‘YES YOU IDIOT AND STOP SCREAMING!!!’ Annabeth yelled back at him. Ten time stronger.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Almost there, just wait a second, we’d be free soon.’ Newt hugged his wife and whispered weakly, but also soothingly.  
Picket was picking on the lock of their ceiling, small noises scares them, wondering if they will be tortured by the old, cruel men.  
Finally the lock was defeated, and they walked out as fast as they could, escaping from this place.  
They first met a young guard that kept their wands.  
But what could they do, without the wand?   
But luckily, they got Tina.   
Tina was old, but she was an amazing aura, and no one knows better than Newt how well his wife could fight.  
‘I told you, you should learn some combat skills when you were younger, but now you can’t live (leave) without me.’  
‘As always, dear Tina.’ Newt smiled when he felt the familiar warmth from his wand that have stayed with him for almost a century.  
They flee from their house, going to the safe place that could protect them, and the secret they brings in.  
With a slight bang, he disappeared in the house.  
And no one realised anything, expect their clever creatures.  
They howled in union, and they break through their cages, their torture, and fled with their owner.  
They were free,


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24.

‘Piper? Can I talk with you?’ Draco walked to his sister’s bed, asked uncomfortably.  
Piper was a little surprised, though. Her new brother was beautiful and out-standing, and gained quite jealousy from her other sisters and brothers, but himself was quite unconfident with this kind of beauty, and made Piper thought of herself.  
Draco sat down beside her, toyed with his wand and his new dagger.  
Will has taken Draco to choose his weapon for his new demigod identity, and he chose a small, sharp and light dagger, as he wasn’t that kind of strong person, and everyone knew that his beauty would be the best and most dangerous weapon of his own.  
‘I know I am a demigod now, but I still belongs to the magical world,’ Draco said suddenly. ‘And my family… they are no longer strong and I am the one who have to afford the weight of my family; so I made up a plan of using the savior of magic world to help me—Harry Potter.’  
Piper looked at him confusingly. Although as a daughter of Aphrodite, she was actually quite bad in flirting, expects using charmspeak.  
‘George, Weasley’s brother found out my plan but he offered help to me, and my plan started,’ Piper listened quietly, but she could hear her brain running and calculating. ‘And that includes having a fake boyfriend, and Nico offered his help too, on the train.’  
Piper remembered when Nico and Draco ‘broke up’, how shocked they were, and Piper swore that she heard the sound of camera recording.  
‘My plan was working out, but now when the war is coming, I am thinking that maybe I would stop the plan… it’s like I won’t have a big chance of surviving. And I knew that there is a big chance of failing because he would never love a person like me.’ Draco smiled bitterly.  
‘No, you won’t.’ Piper hugged him firmly and smiled at his brother. ‘You are my brother, and I won’t let my family die; plus, you are an Aphrodite, and we would never fail in the area of love, although this is the first time I say this, but it feels… nice.’   
They smiled, until Draco turns away with a rosy cheek and murmured, ‘I can’t do this kind of thing again, it’s so embarrassing and cheesy.’  
They laughed, but than Piper stopped with an alerted looked.   
Draco immediately held his wand and dagger tight, trying to remember the skills his devil coach Clarisse taught, but than he decided to use magic than using this, or he might drop the dagger instead of killing the unknown monster.  
‘Oh Merlin…. What is going on? Are we in danger? Why are you looking at me like this?’   
‘Ice???’  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘So… she is here, in Camp-Half Blood now, and she can see through the mist, and we have to take care of her now???’ Percy looked at the ‘little angel’—(Piper).  
‘Is there any problem?’ Chiron stood in front of the Aphrodite cabin, waving the perfume away with a worried smile.  
‘Ugh, this girl—’  
‘Where’s the washroom?’ Ice suddenly called out, covering Frank’s introduction.  
‘Ugh, beside my bed.’ Piper called back. ‘Remember to open the fan or you will get poisoned by perfume!’  
‘So, how old is she? Have she got claimed?’ Jason asked Piper.  
‘Apparently she hasn’t, or my suitcase should’ve glow when I step into the barrier.’ Piper answered.  
Annabeth shook her head unbelievably. ‘I can’t believe she followed us. And the miracle that we didn’t find her out.’  
‘I think we should contact with Hogwarts and tell them about this little angel.’ Hazel suggested.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Professor McGonagall was having an exhausted day.  
She had to deal with trouble students, correcting the long essays, and worrying about Harry’s situation and the transfer- students.  
Why does Dumbledore have to find these ‘special’ students to be in Hogwarts? They have incredibly out-standing skills in specific subject, but they didn’t seem to have some of the subject and knowledge they should have had.   
She walked into her staff room, started to read her student’s horribly written essay.   
The room was quiet, and candles were floating around the room, but they would shake when they feel their controller was angry or tired.   
Suddenly a rainbow appeared on in front of her, and the face of Annabeth Chase, one of the cleverest students of Professor Flitwick, appeared in the middle of the glowing rainbow.  
Professor McGonagall didn’t know that American wizards and witches were supportive in LGBT+? She still have the image of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. di Angelo kissing in the sorting ceremony, with the jealous looks on Harry Potter. That was way too clear when she sat on the Headmaster’s seat.  
‘Professor McGonagall? Can you hear us?’ Chase asked, and more teenagers appeared behind her.  
‘Is there any problem back in your school?’ I asked curiously.  
‘There is. A student from Hogwarts went with us to our school, and we want to tell you that she is in good care and she will return with us.’  
I frowned. There was a student missing? I didn’t heard any missing expect Draco Malfoy, but they were talking about a girl.  
‘Oh and Draco Malfoy is in our side too.’ Zhang said. He was a genius in transfiguring.  
I was even more confusing. Two students in the same place?  
‘Draco is here because we just found out he was blood-related to some of our important family here, so we have to take him here without warning.’ McLean explained.’  
I was surprised. I didn’t know that the Malfoy have relatives in America. But is that important enough to send him back in war?  
‘Who was the girl that followed you there?’   
‘Ice Silver, a grade three student.’ Lévesque answered.  
This name… I’ve never heard of that before.  
I waved my wand, and a piece of list with all the grade three students this year flew to me.  
I read the list, and was even more confused.  
‘There… was no such student named Ice Silver…’


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25.

‘There… was no such student named Ice Silver…’  
Annabeth has never felt so shocked in her life; guess that is the feeling of Percy when he faces math.  
‘That… that is impossible! She is outside there, and the first time I met her, there are students at her same ages say hi to her!’ Hazel’s face was white, and her lips were trembling.  
‘Professor, can you please check it again? Maybe you just missed a name?’ Jason tried to remain calm and asked Professor again.  
McGonagall shook her head and said. ‘The name list starts with surnames from a to z. This year we have only four students with S as their first letter of the surname: Rebecca Solomon, Dave Sharon, Alberta Sorenson and Everdeen Servata.’  
‘Maybe she gave the fake name to you?’ After an uncomfortable silence, Frank said to Hazel.  
‘Why would she do that? What is her purpose?’ Piper thought deep about that, and everyone was thinking more and more possibilities.  
‘AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’  
A scream broke through the silence, sharper than any blade they carried, waking everyone from their thoughts.  
Percy ran out of the door first, and Annabeth whispered with her grey eyes wide.  
‘...Follow… camp… attack… inside….’  
‘What is it Annabeth?’ Piper heard Annabeth’s whisper and she knew that her intelligence friend have understood the girl’s plan.  
‘She got close to us, followed us to camp, and wants to attack us from the inside! She knew that she was a claimed demigod, and she might even cause the war and made us have to come back here to treat Nico and follow us here!’  
‘Oh dear Merlin! GO and I will find any records she have!!!’ Professor McGonagall ran out of her room, disappearing from the demigods sight, leaving papers and ink all over her tidy table.  
The teenage rushed out of the room.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Percy looked at the person that lied on the ground.  
She was a girl from the Aphrodite cabin—she was supposed to look after Ice, not letting her to go into the forest and got eaten by some monster, yet, she laid her, face white as snow.  
Her arms and legs were pulled apart by dead, dried vines, wrapping and circling her body like ugly, disgusting snake.  
Percy tried to use his sword to save her, but the vines would wrap his sword back, and his sword would turn black, just like those vines.  
He heard more footsteps and gasps surrounding him and the girl (he didn’t want to call her a body).  
‘She is not dead.’ Hazel stood beside him, kneeling on the ground, observing the vines. ‘The vines is sucking her energy and soul bit by bit; and only a child of Hades can do such thing if they wish. I will try to untie her, but I have no guarantee; you have to find her, or even find Nico to help me.  
Jason made fast decision and split the six seven people into three groups. ‘Frank, you stay with Hazel in case she needs help; Thalia goes to find Nico, having Will would be better; others goes to find that girl with me, Percy to the lake, Piper on ground, Annabeth go to the forest and Rachel’s cave, I would search in sky.  
They separated quickly; this girl was no weaker than the monster they faced, and they were shocked by her mind; cold and hard like ice, just as her name.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Neville waked Harry. He shacked and shouted his name to make him wake up.  
‘What’s wrong.’ Harry wore his glass and tried to wear his rope in his fastest speed.  
‘No one knows. Professor McGonagall held an emergency meeting at midnight in the hall, so we have to go.’  
Harry followed the crowd to the hall, everyone tired and whispered about what happened: another midnight attack? Missing students? The Dark Lord?  
Professor McGonagall stood beside the door, urging the students to go in the hall; she looked tired just as every students, but she looked messy too; ink stain on her gown, hair in a massy bun, and her cloak slipping from her shoulder; but she just had an anxious and shocked look, so Harry pushed through the student to find Professor with Ron and Hermione.  
‘What happened?’ Harry asked the teacher, and she pulled them aside to talk.  
She looked around, like she was being afraid to be heard, and said in a small voice. ‘The trans-student just contacted me and said that there was another student that followed them other than Draco Malfoy, but she wasn’t on the list of students. And she might have started the attack last week and another at the American’s side.’  
Hermione covered her mouth and Harry frowned deeply.  
‘I am calling for an emergency meeting to see if anyone knows her. Does the name Ice Silver means anything to you?’  
Ron made a drowned cat’s sound and Harry nodded like his head was going to fall.  
‘She was a grade three girl with an incredible beauty. We met her with Percy and others weeks ago.’ Hermione said shakily.  
Than they followed Professor back to the hall, asking everyone about the mysterious but dangerous girl.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘So, I guess that the old oracle returned to ash, aren’t she?’  
Rachel was tied to her cave’s wall with vines that makes her skin burns and itchy.  
‘Tell me, Delphi, the next prophecy of my revenge, and my death.’  
The beautiful girl in front of her had eyes that were so clear, burning with sarcasm and burning fire—fire of rage.  
Than Rachel felt the same feeling she has every time Delphi looks through future.  
She blacked out.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
When Percy and other went to Rachel’s cave, they couldn’t feel any other thing than fear.  
Hazel saved the girl, and she told them what Ice Silver said before she fainted.  
‘I am where all demigods face their destiny.’  
Rachel was tied to the wall with painting that she saw about the future, and her eyes was glowing green, smoke coming from her opened mouth.  
The girl they was finding, stood in the middle of the cave, opened her arms—just like facing her destiny.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 26.

‘The Chosen shall not be the last Silver,  
And the broken earth she will enter;  
Tartarus will not be killed by her but by self,  
Together they shall fall to darkness herself.  
Face the enormous attack, Jupiter,  
And by your own, ashes you shall seek;  
The quest shall be your saviour,  
Yet pain will not disappear unless you flee.  
Children of the most powerful will be the final move,  
Exploitation of power destroys lands that monsters live above;  
And hell would no longer exist;  
So as the myths covered by magic mist.’

The raspy voice of the old oracle read the prophecy, slow and soft, like a mother soothing the child in her arms; yet, this prophecy was so important and hopeless.  
Ice Silver put her arms down slowly, and Rachel, who was unconscious after the prophecy, slide down beside the wall with the same speed that Ice put down her hands;  
The dead, poisonous vines untied the oracle and slide to its owner like a snake, climbed onto her slim waist; another one which was supposed to be chased away by Hazel burst from the ground that still have green smokes swirls, linked with the other vine, forming a long rope, and the dried leaves on them turned into sharp, small needles, with a simple silver handle at the end.  
Ice silver changed her Hogwarts clothes and wore simple black clothes with white jeans, with a black, long coat that had silver patterns at the bottom of it. On her shoes there were two blades besides, and all the teenage knows that she must have a lot more knifes and weapons.  
But than she fainted with a hopeless smile, the ground shacks just as her.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘My Lord, the magic worked perfectly.’ Parrida said to Tartarus, behind him was the miracle he performed.  
All the giants that was killed and returned to Tartarus less than months ago, was copied and changed by the magic of the world that Tartarus wasn’t in before.  
The giants were just as tall and strong before, but they were controlled by hell, like puppets, yet have the power to destroy the world; but they don’t have to be killed only by a demigod and a god, but by only one demigod working with a wizard.  
‘How much more can you make, Parrida? The war is coming closer, and my creature is about time to return where she belongs.’ Tartarus asked looking at the giants that looked like his children.  
‘As much as I can make; but having helpers would be better for our side, my Lord; I think it’s time to find our fighters with magic—the fighters with the blessing of Hecate. They would be the destroyer of hers.’  
‘Good.’ Tartarus’ hollow face couldn’t show any emotion, but all the monsters in hell could feel the excitement and thirst of blood from their father.  
It is time for the next ruler of Hell to be crowned; she would be the one who cover the whole world in the shade of hell, without herself or others noticing.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27.

‘How are we going to deal with her? She is not wicked, but she didn’t do much good stuff too; and the prophecy was not just about her, and we might need her to defeat Tartarus.’ Annabeth sat beside the infirmary bed where Ice Silver sat, said in a serious tone.  
The new prophecy came out, and the whole camp went was dealing it calmer than they thought, except for the new campers; they have learnt plenty from the last few wars, and knew that they have each other to relay on.  
‘But… she almost killed a few people. She might not be the one who is defeating hell. Evil can’t win evil; they just tear each other and transform into a more evil one.’ Jason said, standing close to Piper, holding her hand tight.  
‘She is not that evil.’ Nico said, while Will was sitting closer to him. ‘She is just… doing everything she have to do to stop others from ruining her plan. Or revenge. Remember that night that we all fainted and forgot about that night? I think that was her.’ He finished while pushing Will away.  
Percy gasped loudly, earning a glare from Annabeth. ‘She is a child of Hades!?!’ Than he looked at Ice Silver, eyes almost turning into a line and nodded. ‘She looked like one though.’  
‘She IS one, Jackson. But I don’t think Hades would break the promise again. And I don’t think she looks like her age.’ Lou stood at the door of the small room in the big house. Se was here to warn her mother in case of the girl start to attack them again.  
‘You mean… she is like Nico or me? Children from another century?’ Hazel whispered. No wonder why she always felt a link between herself, her brother an this beautiful girl.  
Lou shrugged and said, ‘Maybe. I am not sure.’  
The teens went into silence.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Harry James Potter!’ Hermione banged a piles of books in front of the saviour of magical world who was looking at the thin air, trying to get him back to Earth.  
‘Are you with us? For Merlin’s sake, why do you boys never concern about the importance of exams? Harry? Ron?’  
‘Yeah what?? Are there death eaters? Why are we… buried in books?’ Ron jumped from his comfortable seat in the Gryffindor common room, and nearly falls into a book ‘wall’.  
Hermione sat in into the seat opposite to the boys, reading one of Luna dad’s magazines. It was invisible unless you eat a piece of candy that was on each magazine.  
‘I… my head is hurting again.’ Harry murmured while rubbing his head.  
‘What!!!’ Ron tried to rush to Harry, but instead he stepped onto a paper and slipped through the room.  
Hermione ignored her boyfriend’s groan and asked Harry worriedly, or even frightened.   
‘Is it… is it your scar?’  
‘What? No, thank Merlin it’s not my scar, but the back of my head… like something is trying to get through the defence of my mind…’  
Hermione frowned. At least it’s not the sign of Voldemort’s return. No one would want to face snake face again.  
Maybe it’s a sign that harry is starting to remember Draco? Or the sign that the curse is… destroying him?  
‘Harry… Can you try to pull back your defence and let the thing go in?'


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28.

In exams, the most difficult question to Hermione was questions with two choices; one is correct and one isn’t; 50% chances for each option; one can give you a perfect grade and one can kill your chance to have the best grade in that year.  
But Hermione always believe that she can make a right decision; she believed that letting the pain in was better for Harry.  
She and her boyfriend watched as Harry closed his eyes, stopped frowning and relaxed; then Harry started to seize and fell from his chair.  
Hermione jumped from her chair and put Harry’s head on her lap to prevent him from choking on his own saliva.  
‘Find Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall! Go! What have I done…’ Hermione ordered Ron and whoever were n the community room, and tried to hold Harry who was shivering and kicking still.  
There were white bubbles spilling from Harry’s mouth, and the pupil in Harry’s bright green eyes dilated, the shade of green turned into a lighter and darker shade; like the dying leaves in fall, or the polluted sea, covered with pain and helpless.  
‘Harry, stay with us! You still have a greater life and us! Remember you have Ron, me Ginny, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Draco! Remember Draco? You have a crush on him, remember? You never told us before, but I know! Remember Draco? Harry!?!’ Harry suddenly stopped kicking and shivering, like he was being calmed by something. Right! He was calmed by Draco! Or at least the name of Draco’s.  
‘Draco Malfoy! Harry, do you remember Draco Malfoy? He is tall, slim, have a hair of smooth blonde hair, a sharp jaw with grey eyes! I know that you love his grey eyes! Stay with us, Harry! Stay with him!’  
Hermione was frightened. She thought that Harry was calmed by the name of Draco, but now Harry was just laying motionless in her arms, which was worse than before.  
Why is Ronald that slow!  
Than the common room suddenly opened with a large bang; professors rushed, and different students gathered around, gasping and even sobbing in horror.  
‘The curse is doing its job. We need the one that he forgot to help him.’ Madame Pomfrey used her wand to perform a few spells on Harry, who stopped throwing up bubbles and seem to be in control, said while two students moved Harry onto a stretcher.  
‘But…! but Piper and her gang need hours to be here! Do we have enough time for Draco to arrive?’ Hermione said, not noticing that tears were all over her face already.  
Surprising sound filled the room immediately, and there were whisperings in every corner of the room.  
‘No. We need him now. Minerva, can you see if you can think of a way to let young Mr. Malfoy to be here?’  
Professor McGonagall nodded and took a few older students away, while ordering other students to go to bed.  
‘Professor! Please let us help!’ Ron and Hermione chased after Professor McGonagall.  
Professor McGonagall stopped them and said in a tired tone. ‘Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, go to rest please. You have been through enough for today. We all are.’  
‘We are not leaving our friend alone! We have to help Harry—’  
‘Hermione, sometimes there are things that you should not help; there are always things that you cannot change in life. Let’s go!’ Professor rushed with the older students, leaving Ron and Hermione behind.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Draco was sitting beside the silent Silver girl when he suddenly felt the immense pain bursting in his brain.  
The Silver girl has awoken after a few hours since the prophecy was announced, and she have tried to escape; but with the help of campers and Nico and Hazel, they controlled her, and she is now going back to Hogwarts and see if they can find out where she came from.  
The pain came like waves; they destroyed every thoughts in Draco’s mind; it was strong and overwhelming, so Draco could just scream out in pain and curl into a ball on the ground, like all the death eaters that the dark lord have ever tortured in is home.  
He could heard some screams and hands pushing, shaking him; but they felt so unreal and far away; and in his tears, he could see pairs of eyes looking at him worriedly.  
But than a person’s face appeared in his brain, gone in a second, leaving Draco confused; it was Harry Potter.  
Why would he think of the saviour in this moment? Not that he could save him, but he felt… connected to Potter.  
Now in his pain, he just wanted to be with Harry Potter, more than anything.  
............................................................................................................  
Camp Jupiter

All the demigods were having their daily training; Reyna was not an exception.  
She was slashing at a dummy with a sword, but suddenly, the ground shook, and the heavy sword in her hands almost slipped from her hand and stabbed through a camper beside.  
'What happened?' She stood back still, asked a camper that ran toward her.  
'An earthquake, praetor. There is an attack coming, and we are assuming that the attacker is arriving in few hours.' The girl stood still in her armour, answering Reyna's question.  
'Anyway we can know what is attacking us?' Reyna knew that knowing who is the attacker gives them more idea to defeat the attacker.  
'We have already sent out a team to collect informations as fast as they can, but in the worst condition, we think that it is some sort of monster coming directly from, from Tartarus. That's why it caused an earthquake, but we still don't know.' The camper shivered when he mentioned the name of hell.  
Reyna could only pray that they were not in the worst condition; but she knew that she would never be lucky enough to not face it.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 29

The same feeling appeared when the two Ravenclaw students disapparate with Draco. Like a pair of strong hands pulling you through a thin tunnel hard; it was usually an amazing and not so comfortable magic journey for Draco, but it just made his headache worse.  
'Thank Merlin you are here!' Professor McGonagall seemed to have a problem controlling herself to not hug Draco, and she did rush over to hug Draco tightly. 'Harry is not doing well, thank god you can come over in this speed.'  
Draco felt a bit better in his heart; there was a warm, pulling feeling as Professor McGonagall bring him closer to Harry; but his head was hurting worse; the closer he is with Harry, the worse pain in his head and mind, like there as an invisible hand squeezing his brain, fighting to tear his connection with Harry, making the warm, familiar feeling with Harry weaker; he tried to fight back, but it was like a wild animal fighting with a hunter with guns; wild, messy and with no skill.  
His vision and other feelings was blur because of the pain, but he could still recognise where Professor McGonagall brought him; he could see a dark, round thing on something white; it was Harry Potter, the hero of the magic world, lying on an infirmary bed, in coma, twisting and seizing every few seconds.  
He could see Harry’s friend gathering outside the infirmary, trying to get in when Draco go through them, but being pushed back by Madame Pomfrey. But why? They were all Harry’s friends, and the Weasley girl should be the one who is beside Potter.  
Draco could also hear them letting out little gasp of relief and shock when Draco go pass them; he is finally not hiding his true form from others.  
‘Mr. Malfoy, can you hear me? How are you feeling?’ Draco felt that Madame Pomfrey led me to a chair beside Harry’s bed, asked him worriedly.  
Draco’s tears finally poured from my eyes because the pain in my head was hard to bare; it feels like a lot of swords stabbing and being hit by lighting.  
‘My head hurt…’ He replied in a small voice that makes part of myself embarrassed.  
‘I know, but please try to fight it back,’ Madame Pomfrey patted Draco’s shoulder, comforted him in a very small voice. ‘The curse that Parrida used on Harry is finally out breaking; we need you to fight it back; he needs you to win him back.’  
Draco was so confused. Why would Harry Potter, or the curse chose a Slytherin, the saviour’s enemy to be the one who break this curse? Draco knew that he was not as strong as the golden trio, he was not the best person in Harry Potter’s mind, and for Merlin’s sack, Draco Malfoy was not even a friend of Harry Potter! And everyone knew that.  
Then I heard a lot of people running into the infirmary. I guess that Professor McGonagall didn’t want to stop others from seeing Harry anymore; they were his friends and family, they have the right to.  
‘No one knows why a person would love another person.’ I felt a warm, small hand holding my shoulder. It was Granger. ‘But if you are the one that Harry chose and loved, please save him; we all believe in you. He believes in you.’  
I didn’t know what to do; but I tried to remember the time that I used to talk with, fight with Harry.  
He chose me. He needs me. He loves me.

………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘In the name of Zeus, this is even sicker than shadow travel—’ Thalia said after she shrugged the Hufflepuff student’s hand off her shoulder.  
‘Thal!’ Piper shouted out nervously; she didn’t look well either, after experiencing the horrible sailing skill of Percy’s (Piper couldn’t miss Leo more—but of course she misses him all the time.); her new brother shacking because of sudden pain and got ‘kidnap’; and experiencing the horror of ‘disapparate’; but Thalia was quite right about the opinion of disapparate; she felt like that her heart was out of her chest.  
But than, her blade fell from her waist.  
‘Piper!’ Annabeth gasped. ‘Your blade!’  
As soon as her blade touched the clean floor of one of Hogwarts corridor, the floor and her blade frozen and was wrapped in ice, slowly spreading across the whole ground, bringing cold breeze and bad feelings to the students who was watching it happened in shock.  
The ice spread across the floor, not reflecting the stars in the midnight sky, but reflecting the most horrible scene they could ever imagine.  
‘Oh Pluto’s glory.’ Hazel covered her mouth. ‘It is Camp Jupiter!’  
In the ice, they saw that Camp Jupiter’s campers, young and old, were all wearing their armours, holding their weapons tight, walking to the edge of the camp, standing tall and straight in their own squad, showing fearless and courage.  
That some frost covered the ice just a second, than the scene on the ice changed.  
They then saw a girl’s face appear in the scene, sweat and blood dripping fro her head and arms, smearing her dark blonde hair that was covered in ashes; the armours on her shoulder and chests were ripped and tear down, a small stabbing wound on the side of her right thigh.  
She was kneeling on the ground, hands holding a long spear, pushing the sword that was getting closer to her head away; it was a giant that was pressing down the blood covered sword towards the dying girl.  
And all the people could see that she wasn’t able stay alive longer; time was running fast, and the tiredness and fear on her face was appearing.  
Than she heard a scream from her back.  
She turned hardly, and saw a younger boy, who was only 9 or 10 years old, surrounded by two giants, the small body of his standing strong and still in the two giants that were ten times larger than him.  
But the giants were not eager to kill him; they chased, attacked the small boy, like cats that would play with their prey, until he was all tired and loosing his strength, than to kill him in the victory of them.  
‘NO!!!!!’ the girl seems to recognise the boy far from her.  
She rolled from the giant’s sword using her last strength, the weapon only slashing inches from her face; she ran toward to boy limping, snatching a spear form one of her dead friends and threw the spare toward one of the giants.  
It hit the giants, but only left a small cut on his back; but the giants seemed to take interest in her.  
The three giants started to chase after the brave girl who was trying to save the little boy, until she lied on the ground, couldn’t move an inch more, and her body being stabbed through by sword and spears of the giants.  
The smell of blood and ashes seemed to fill the corridor of the quiet might of Hogwarts; the girls’ scream seemed to cover the sound of the owls screaming and frogs gripping; the scene of dead and hopelessness seemed to fill every sight of the teenagers.  
The frost covered the dead girl’s blank eyes, and the scene changed again.  
Everywhere of Camp Jupiter was on fire and covered with black, poisonous vines all over the dead bodies and arms and legs which was from the campers that was once alive and breathing.  
Teams and teams of giants slowly gathered from the edge of the camp, stepping on the bodies, stepping on the broken altar.  
They were led by a old man that was too familiar to recognise.  
Parrida walked proudly in the front, hands holding his wand and a head.  
‘NO!’ Nico tried to rush toward the middle of the ice, but was pulled back by Frank and Jason. ‘NO! YOU TRITOR! IT'S REYNA!!! NO!!!’  
On his right hand, it was his sword, identifying the betrayal of his towards the magic world; on his left hand, it was the head of Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, identifying his betrayal of his towards Camp Jupiter and the gods.  
All the giants and monsters kneeled and bowed;  
Parrida headed toward the middle of the circle made by the giants and monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry readers! I am having a rough time and may not be able to update frequently. You can go to read SpritAmora or IrolBlakes works instead; they write brilliant works as well.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 30.

In the middle of the crowd, where all the poisonous vines were from, a girl that was swirl in storm made by the blood of the demigods stood high and proud; her skin was ripped, her blood and flesh would turn blackish and become the dress on her body; she was once beautiful, but now her eyes were only shinning the pure evil that was from Tartarus.  
‘This land shall be where Hell rises! Blood shall be the river of this land, bones shall be the bridge of this land, and screams shall be the best melody of this land!’  
‘Hail Queen of Tartarus!’  
The land shook.  
And the ice cracked. It broke into million sharp pieces and flew towards everywhere.  
Luckily, no one got hurt in this attack, which was a miracle; but everyone was so shocked and angry in their hearts; is it the future of them.  
And they saw the new queen of Tartarus. Her face was no longer the one they could recognise—it was Ice Silver.  
‘TRAITOR! MONSTERS! YOU ARE ALL MONSTERS!!!’ Nico screamed again, and the power from him exploded.  
The ground, the sky and the walls around them cracked and were covered by shadows; smell of death seemed to cover the disgusting smell of blood in the scene.  
He hanged his head and kneeled on the ground, sobbing and cursing. Skeletons broke from the ground and tried to pull him down.  
Hazel was the only one that was able to go through to him. They had the same blood in their vines; but how could they expect their sister that has the same blood flowing on her too to betray everyone that trusted her, even for once?  
‘The prophecy.’ Jason said weakly. He couldn’t believe that his good friend would be killed by such dirty hands.  
‘The prophecy said that there is a way to save her. And all of them.’  
'How...?' Percy murmured. No one can believe such a perfect place for demigods, such good people would die and be gone forever.  
‘Face the enormous attack, Jupiter,  
And by your own, ashes you shall seek;  
The quest will be your saviour,’ Annabeth whispered. ‘What quest? The only people that have a quest is…’ She paused, and grabbed the nearest Hufflepuff student. ‘That’s it! Wizards and witches can help us! Magic!’  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Push, Malfoy, push!’ Hermione grabbed Draco’s hand tight, almost squeezing his bones out of his hands.  
‘In the name of Merlin, I am trying! And I am not in labor!’ Draco screamed back, trying to handle the worse pain in his head.  
In the other side of the castle, 9 teenagers ran through the school and asking everyone in their way to help them save their friends; in the other side of the world—  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Hey Will.’ Lou sat beside the teen who was looking at the setting sun. ‘Still thinking about your Nico?’  
‘He’s not mine.’ Will said, still staring at the golden sun. Lou rolled her eyes and mumbled, ‘yet. Idiots in love.’  
‘The hades girl… She… I could feel a very deep sadness and pain, deep in her soul.’ Will finally looked at the witch, said slowly. ‘And her soul felt like… too much. There’s something that invaded her and tugging her deeper to the sore of her heart.’  
‘Since when can you feel someone’s soul?’ Lou asked curiously. She placed a hand on Will’s forehead. No fever.  
‘After treating Nico, I guess?’ Will replied, sweeping Lou’s hands away. ‘It’s like my new ability; but this is a great ability, although there’s just more and more pain I have to stand. Not just bodily.’   
Lou smiled warmly and patted his shoulder. ‘This is a gift, Will, a gift to your patients.’  
‘I guess…’ Will looked away. ‘And I don’t think…’  
‘Ugh, Will?’ Lou suddenly stood up. ‘Do you think the sun is closer to us?’  
‘Huh?’ Wait, why did the sun become bigger?  
Then the ‘sun crashed in front of them. But it wasn't the form that Will had seen before. It was like a… van? A transporting van?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 31.

I was tied on a bed, two demigod and a medico* stayed at the room, guarded and monitored me.  
*medico; doctor  
I knew that I could’ve used the little knife in the segreto* pocket of my coat to untie myself and escape from camp, but I was too tired and not in mood.  
*segreto; secret  
I am going to die anyways; staying in a place that used to gave me protezione*, would be way better than starting off the journey of death.  
*protezione; protection  
I was resting on the bed, when I suddenly felt the shack of la malavita* magic.  
*la malitiva; underworld  
Seemed that my brother or sister just had a magic out split.  
If a demigod was well trained, they would know and feel the source of their power or magic, so that they could take better control when they are using it.  
What happened to them? Not that I really cared, but that was not a good sign to others who shared the same source as they do.  
Than I started to have visioni*. Again.  
*visioni;vision  
Usually, as a witch and a demigod, having visions only means two things: past (other’s past) or future (my family, close friends or my future.)  
The last vision I had was probably my future. A very, very bad future. A possible future that I was going to become the traitor of the wizard world and Olympus.  
However, this time I think I was in a past…  
I was standing in a big, familiar room. The room was well decorated with beautiful paintings and silver decorations, with a big bed in the middle of the room.  
The bed was covered with silk and soft blankets, but in where I am standing, I saw a woman laying in the bed, twisting and whimpering in pain, a lot of people (maids?) standing around her.  
She let out screams, and soon I could see that there was dark, red blood slowly covering the white, good silk.  
‘You can do it, good girl, push!’ A fat, warm-looking lady sat at the edge of the bed. I guess the woman on the bed was giving birth.  
I could feel the past emotion of the people I am looking through: nervosa* but also eccitata* for the newborn.  
*nervosa; nervous/eccitata; excited  
‘Emma!’ The fat lady turned to me. ‘Why are you standing there? Go find the lord!’  
I could feel ‘myself’ rushing out of the room, running down the wooden stairs that was cleaned shinny and slippery, rushing out of a familiar, big door; it was way too familiar to me.  
The endless sky was dark as the crumbled roses, ugly and hopless; the argentea* moon was high in the sky, looking over the big house with silence.   
*argentea; silvery  
I ran to a large garden that was planted with a lot of white and silver roses, tall, slender Betula pendulas* and a lot more well planted plants. The roses was like pale, and the shadow of the trees was horrifying in this midnight with the howl of woman in pain.  
*Betula pendulas, or Silver Birch, is a kind of tree with shiny,   
silver-like surface during fall.  
I ran to the darkest corner of the garden, and kneeled on the ground, hands making a praying position and screamed to the ground.  
‘Lord Hades, the Lady is in labor!’ ‘I’ talked to the ground in eager. ‘I’ was summoning Hades!?!  
‘I’ waited, feeling colder and scared. ‘I’ realized that ‘I’ was just a young, weak maid that could be easily killed by the god of underworld if he wasn’t happy with my news.  
The ground cracked, and Hades burst from the ground.  
He pulled ‘me’ up, who fell to the ground, and said in a deep, threatening voice, ‘Lead.’ His face was pale in the soft light of la luna*.  
*la Luna; the moon  
‘I’ ran back to the building, fleeing and trying to get use to the deadly coldness at my back.  
Ironically, ‘I’ was not allowed to let the god in; ‘I’ was left in the long corridor with the lord of underworld, shivering and bowing like a sheep on its way to be killed.  
Screams and moans of pain of the women filled the silence corridor, like the howling of wounded animals in the midnight, in the dark forest near the house.  
Finally after a long wait, a cry of the new born burst through the thick seriousness.  
Hades pushed through the door and rushed to the side of the bed.  
‘Il mio amore*…’ He sat on the bed, not noticing the blood smearing the dark clothes of his.  
*Il mio amore; my love  
‘Hades! Thank Merlin and Olympus…’ The woman had a beautiful and familiar voice, with a slight Italian accent; like the silver bells in Christmas. ‘My love, look at our daughter.’  
She handed Hades the newborn.  
‘Isabelle, my love.’ Hades kissed the newborns forehead. ‘She will be a great fighter in this war.’  
I seemed to hear this somewhere before. All the things here were way too familiar to me.  
Then ‘I’ saw the baby.  
She had a silver and a black eye.  
‘I’ saw the woman.  
She had a silver and a green eye.  
She was my mother.  
The moon outside the large window was full. White and silvery. It was the midnight of October 13, 1905. The moon was full that day.  
Mother's soft voice read to me, who was wrapped in warm blanket, surrounded by silvery light of the moon far from us; yet the reading of hers was dark and miserable... She seemed to read out how I would look at the moon in the future.  
“...Ma nebuloso e tremulo dal pianto  
Che mi sorgea sul ciglio, alle mie luci  
Il tuo volto appariache travagliosa  
Era mia vita: ed è, nè cangia stile,  
O mia diletta luna.”  
*...But stained with mist, and tremulous, appeared  
Thy countenance to me, because my eyes  
Were filled with tears, that could not be suppressed;  
For, oh, my life was wretched, wearisome,  
And is so still, unchanged, belovèd moon! - (To the moon) by Giacomo Leopardi  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
I snapped out from my vision.  
I just saw my mother and father.  
I just gone throuhg the day I was born.  
Dark. Cold. Minaccioso*.  
*Minaccioso; ominous, threatening  
Just as what I became now. Just as what I should've became.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers... It's been so long since I updated... I am so sorry and so glad that there were still people that read this (smiles bitterly)... The reason why me and the others disappeared was announced by me before, and luckily after a month of recovery, I think it's time to continue our work... It's not just the sake of us, but also the sake of you too!   
> Hope all my precious reader have an enjoyable reading time.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter. 32

‘Oh my gods, that is Hermes! He is doing your dad’s job!’ Lou grabbed Will’s arm hardly, nails digging into his bronze toned skin.  
Will and Lou backed up as the car was flying closer to them.  
Unlike Apollo’s ‘experienced’ driving, Hermes landed perfectly in front of the two surprised demigods.   
‘Hey Will! Lou! Some bad news delivered, please sign here- Ugh, nothing.’  
‘Hermes! Congrats on riding the sun!’ Lou smiled but frowned at what the god said. Bad news are literally the least thing they’d like to have.  
‘Is it about Camp Jupiter?’ Will asked, out of Lou’s surprise.   
‘How did you know?’ Hermes opened his mouth, but then turned into the deeper voice. ‘Camp Jupiter is under attack; the army of Tartarus would reach the camp in about… an hour and half, I think. Hermes took out his phone and it used the familiar sound of Martha, ‘Hissssss…… An hour… hissssss…. And half till….. hissssss…. They arrive……. Hissssss……’  
‘Thanks Martha.’ Hermes thanked Martha not paying attension, because his was focusing at the girl who was rushing towards them.  
‘Dr. Solace! Miss. Blackston! Sir! The Hades girl has escaped!’ The girl’s breath was hitching while she was telling them what happened.  
‘What!?!’ Lou stormed at the floor and rushed to the infirmary cursing, helped others to find the girl.  
Will didn’t recognise the girl in front of him, but he followed the girl to the infirmary.  
‘Wait, Will, there are something I want to give you.’ Hermes pulled the blonde boy back. He pulled out a small box from is pocket and smiled proudly.   
‘Make a guess?’ He handed over the little box to Will.   
It was a small but heavy, bronze box with a few buttons: a red, round button, a green triangle button and blue rectangular button that made Will thought of the little toys that Percy’s baby sister would play.  
‘… A phone? Or a remote with awfully little functions?’ Will gave out his best guest.  
Hermes was excited, but he gave out a disappointed look as soon as Will told him his answer.  
‘For the art of stealing, no!’ Hermes grabbed the box back and explained to Will, ‘this is a device that was invented by me and Hephaestus; whenever this box connect with the surface of a car, a plane, or even a ship, the blue button can increase its speed; the green button can shoots out venom and the red button is very dangerous; I don’t recommend you to press it unless a chimera already burned half of your transportation.’ He winked and put the tiny box in the right pocket of Will’s shorts.  
‘Then I present you…’ He opened the sun-car and took out a stick.  
‘Guess again?’ Hermes handed Will the stick that was lighter than it’s look, not to Will’s surprise.  
‘A magic wand?’ Will thought about the mission that Nico was on.   
‘Nooooooo…’ Hermes howled and put his left hand on the stick. ‘I am Hermes, not Hecate!’  
And Will could only wonder if his dad’s car would make people more dramatic.  
Than the stick transformed in Will’s hand. It had a handle at the top of it, and a clamp at the bottom of it.  
‘This is a grabbie.’ Hermes said proudly. ‘Say hi to him!’  
‘… Seriously, “Grabbie”?’ Will waved his hand at the handle.  
‘It steal and grab the things you need from your enemy in the most art way! So I have to give him a name that suits him the best!’  
Will sighed, but than felt his left pocket was lighter.  
‘Hey, my wallet!’ In a second time, Will’s wallet was already in Hermes’ hand, and Hermes was a meter from him.  
’20 bucks, two golden drachma, 50 cents and some cards—’ Hermes than looked at the cards with a weird look. ‘Wait, ani’t that the Hades boy’s game cards?’   
Hermes watched as the blonde turned into a tomato.   
Love, Hermes sighed in his heart. And I am still single, curse you Aphrodite.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 33.

‘Brave fighters! We are going to have a battle, a war that no one hoped to receive; will we not fight against it?’  
Reyna stood in front of the armies of Camp Jupiter. She experienced a lot, and enough wars; she has seen a lot of emotions and thoughts before the war start, but there was a thing that she never seen in the camper’s heart— the urge of running, not protecting their family, friends and home.  
There will always have fear, Reyna knew. What makes the biggest harm in the battle are the fear that the enemy brings- but Reyna knew that fear is the wisdom that the people before them left them; fear could protects them; they could use fear as a weapon.   
‘NO!’ The campers replied her; confidence and courage were like strong waves, and she felt the blessing of her mother spread through the crowd, making the camper shone brighter than the sun in the sky.  
‘May all the gods bless us,’ Reyna whispered, turned against the campers. ‘And give us what we need to gain victory.'  
The ground was shacking slightly. The sky turned to a red tone; grey clouds joined, blocked out the golden sunlight.  
They saw the dots far from them bigger and bigger; giants and monsters walking slowly and heavy, their disgusting and sickening faces smiling ironically, seemed to laugh at the weak, powerless defence of the Roman camp.  
‘Please, someone help us.’ Reyna prayed again. The message Camp Jupiter sent to Camp Half-Blood and her sister never replied.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Harry? Mate wake up!’ A hand was shaking Harry. He felt like his brain was filled with heavy, warm water, and pushed huge waves in his head every time the hand shake him.  
‘Ron… Hermione…? Where…’ Harry sat up slowly, his back tired and complained as he sat up from the warm bed of the infirmary.  
‘Harry, you are in the infirmary in Hogwarts…’ Hermione hugged him tight. ‘Do you remember anything? About Draco Malfoy?’  
‘Malfoy?’ At first Harry’s two best friends showed a tense and terrified look. ‘What’s with him? Don’t tell me he is related to this.’   
‘So you remember him! Thank Merlin’s pants.’ Ron let out a breath.  
‘But Harry… do you remember other thing about Draco?’ About your feelings towards him? Hermione thought in her heart.  
‘What’s with him again… don’t tell me he put this curse on me… it’s so ridiculous.’ Harry knocked his head, trying to keep awake.  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and Hermione shook her head slightly. ‘Nothing. Just suddenly popped up in my brain.’  
Hermione sat on the chair beside Harry.   
‘Oh, where are Percy and others by the way?’ Harry asked his two best friends.  
Ron shook his head and Hermione shrugged her shoulders. ‘No idea. They—’  
‘Hermione, Ron!!! And Harry! You are awake! Great!’ Piper ‘broke in’ with a loud thud. ‘Something happened and we need your help!!!’  
‘What happened Piper?’ Hermione stood up and Harry tried to get out of the bed.  
‘There is a…. school that was very great friends with our school, and now they are under attack.’ Piper’s fingers that held Hermione’s arms tightened. ‘A prophecy was made and it said we needed your help, or we would loss completely… and the children, students, teachers of the school will be killed mercilessly. Please help us!’   
‘Where are you going?’ Ron asked worriedly.  
‘The…. School will be attacked in less than an hour, so after we have collected all the volunteers, I know that some of you are willing to help us; but they need a leader that they trusted and believe in; Harry, they need you; we need you.'  
Harry silenced for a moment, but then he kicked away the blanket on him and grabbed his wand. 'When will we go?'  
Piper let out a relieved sigh and led them out of the infirmary. 'I knew that you would do that for us; luckily Annabeth was right- I can persuade people the best.'  
............................................................................................................  
'Ok! Our friends from Hogwarts! Please listen to our instructions!' Hazel shouted out to the crowd. Cloak is ticking fast, time is running by. 'We are going to Berkeley Hills in California, where our friends' school that was threaten; People that could apparition grab people that couldn't, and we will be starting off in three minutes. We thank you again for your help, and of there are any other-'  
The sky suddenly turn black; howls and roars seemed to come from the edge of the sky.  
Draco and Jason looked up; a big crowd of something flew across the sky, its shadow covering Hogwarts.  
Then they saw the crowd landed in the forbidden forest and a big, enormous monster that was part bird and part reptile landed in the middle of the students.  
'A Snallygaster!?!' Neville across Percy and others yelled unbelievably.  
All the students pointed their wand at the creature in front of them, but it didn't attack; the creature growled deep in its throat as it felt the amount of unkindness and threat around it.  
It was so tense that the air seemed to freeze. Sweat started to form on all people's forehead and neck, and their arms that raised wands started to sore.  
Then they saw two people climbing of the creature.  
'Dear Merlin...' Neville's eyes seemed to drop. 'Newt and Porpentina Scamander!?!'


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 34.

‘Newt Scamander?’ ‘Who?’ ‘Why are they here?’  
Questions and whispers goes through the hall; Jason and Frank looked at each other confusedly, asked a student who stood buy them. ‘Who are they?’  
Mr. and Mrs. Scamander were a very old couple; their hair were grey, and they seemed very exhausted; their clothes were also ripped and dirty. The creature that they rode on growled gently at the Scamanders and flew to the woods.  
‘We are Newt and Tina Scamander,’ the old man used his raspy, tired voice said. ‘We were prisoned by a man that we figured he might be your professor.’   
‘Parrida!’ Another student yelled out.  
‘Mr. Scamander!?!’ Professor McGonagall showed up when she heard the noise coming form the hall.   
‘Please, Minerva, call me Newt.’ Newt waved at professor McGonagall and smiled. ‘We were prisoned but thanks to Merlin we escaped with them.’ He pointed at the creatures in the wood. ‘Or the man might’ve used them to attack you.’  
The crowd finally figured why they were attacked just few months ago.  
‘And we’d like to fight back. We heard that you were going to fight the man, right?’ Mrs. Scamander was in deed, a strong-minded lady.  
‘Tina!’ newt seemed shocked at his wife’s decision. ‘We can’t help much! We might be their burden instead!’  
‘Newt, we are not that old.’ Tina repaired hers and Newt’s clothes. ‘And we have to revenge for our creatures.’  
‘Annabeth! Hazel!’ Hermione, Harry, Ron and Piper entered the crowd. ‘Wait is that Newt Scamander!?! Why is he here?’  
‘Long story.’ Draco shook his head.  
Suddenly Piper felt like her blade were ice cold beside her waist.  
The silver blade turned into a bloody, red colour that looked like warnings.   
‘We must be hurry!’ She screamed. ‘The war has begun.’  
………………………………………………………………………………………....  
The girl kneeled on the ground, hands holding a long spear, pushing away blood covered sword, holding by a emotionless giants, that were closer and closer to her.  
She knew that she won’t last long; how could she fight back a monster that were stronger, larger and crueler than her?  
But than she heard a scream. A beg, a pleading voice that were too familiar to her knowing.  
‘NO!!!’ She roared. The burning rage in her chest gave her strength to push away the giants that were five times bigger than her.  
The young boy, so small and thin that couldn’t even reach the giant’s knees, trapped in the circle of monsters, couldn’t run or escape.  
The girl knew that death was right behind she and her brother. But a small last hope gave her courage to rush into the crowd, protecting her young, dear sibling with her own defenceless back.  
She closed her eyes, the tears, sweat and blood of hers joined her brothers.   
The pain and horror didn’t reach them though. She felt the ground shaking, a loud thud.  
The three giants that were about to take their life now laid on the ground, dead.  
She opened her eyes, but the tears and sweat blurred her vision.  
‘What…’ her voice was so rough after yelling and screaming. Than she felt something pulling her brother from her arms, and two hands pulling her from the ground.  
‘NO! LET GO OF HIM!!! LET GO OF ME!!!’ She grabbed her brother tighter and kicked.  
‘Calm down! You are safe now! We are here to help.’ A familiar voice rang behind her.  
‘Jay… Jason Grace?’ Tear burst from her eyes. ‘Please help us!’  
‘Where is Reyna?’ A cold hand gripped onto her shoulders. ‘Where is your praetor?’  
The son of Pluto- Hades, she figured. ‘I don’t know, everyone couldn’t notice others; but she fought two giants over there, last time I saw.’ The girl pointed at West.  
The cold, deadly grip disappeared.  
‘Ok, so this guy would take you to a safe place first.’ Jason pulled her up again and a guy who were wearing balck cloaks like wizard held her right shoulder.  
‘Wait! I need to stay here! I have to fight.’ She shrugged the shoulders and pushed her brother to the ‘wizard’.  
‘We can take it from here; you have done much already.’ Another wizard looking guy smiled at her warmly, and she was transported away quickly.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
I shadow travelled to one of the entrance of underworld. When I was about to go in, a hand touched my back.  
‘Ice Silver…?’ A young voice whispered to me. ‘Is that you, sister?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, just a notice I should've posted long ago:  
> This is not my work, it belonged to my friend, and I helped her to post; she is still learning how to write better, and hope that you all would like her work; Thank you for all your supports and kudos. Enjoy!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 35.5  
‘I’ pressed my head into the cold water.  
The memories of ‘hers’ wrapped me up, floated, bouncing around ‘me’ with silvery lights.  
Than ‘she’ stood in fount of me suddenly, ‘her’ favourite Hogwarts cloak floating around her, swirling like ink. ‘She’ let out a hand to ‘me’, but as soon as ‘I’ touched it, it faded away like splashed ink, like a sigh in air.  
‘She’ started ‘her’ story; ‘our’ story:  
‘I lived in a family that once was so close, but their mind and heart so apart; a family far from each other, but their heart was linked, their thoughts, emotions swirled together, the blood flowed in them awoken, telling and bursting out to tell them they were related.  
That was how ‘our’ family was.  
My father was a god; the only benefits he gave me was the blood and strength that was birthed with me; I could barely see him, don’t even mention the normal hugs and kisses that a ‘normal’ father could give. The time I was born were war and chaos. The reason I was born was to fight his brothers. We were more like master and servant; I slash at his enemy, and he give me honour I deserves.’  
When ‘she’ talked about ‘her’ father, ‘she’ spoke with a Greek accents; ‘I’ guess that’s because that’s how ‘she’ speak with ‘her’ father.   
‘My mother, Isabelle, was the only daughter; she was the last ‘pure’ blood line; our family was shinning, proud, gloried in our own brightness, safe and secured in our lands while war begins outside our ‘kingdom’s’ barrier.’  
‘Her’ mother. How ironic. Who was supposed to be the only one who give ‘me’ warmth and love that no one else could. Now she is only ‘hers’ but not ‘our’ mother.  
‘They met in a winter, my father and mother. My mother would tell me, smiling, my father was hit by a snowball that the naughty kids made around them and bumped into her.’  
‘She’ led ‘me’ to a memory that was falling soft, cool snow that would vanish into weak silver lights as soon as they land on ‘my’ shoulder. ‘I’ saw a man wearing expensive, dark suits that crashed onto a beautiful, young woman when he was hit by a snowball that a black haired girl threw.   
‘She said it was fate that made them fell in love. But all the people, even maids knew that Hades, my father was not the soul mate of my mother.   
What makes our blood unique was the curse and blessing it gives; we were born with beautiful looks, richness, praises; but a soul mate was linked to us as we formed in our mother’s womb.  
If we couldn’t find our soul mate, then the blood line of the Silvers would not be ‘pure’ enough; so even me and my sister, Snow, were born by my mother and hades, we are not the righteous heir to handle the family ‘business’.  
And my mother didn’t last long with Hades. If she wants to take full control of the Silver, she have to find her soul mate- eventually my father discovered that and left her, heart broken, my mother claimed. But I doubted. He would forget her anyways.  
But having a soul mate might be a curse; some women in our family, weak and in love with their soul mate completely, would be controlled by their own soul mate and were obsessed with the money of the Silver; some would not, but they would not be happy as they were bond completely with a stranger that they didn’t love.  
Having a soul mate didn’t mean love, my aunt Rosier said. She was glad that she didn’t have a soul mate that had to be bonded with her forever and was free to love others.’  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘I’ stepped into a corridor with ‘her’. It was midnight, and only the candles floating around the walls, stars blinking in the silky hair of Nyx light the hallway up.   
“‘My love,’ Hades sat beside Isabelle. ‘I have something to tell you.’  
‘What is bothering you?’ She was standing beside the window, bright eyes looking at the baby in her arms, slender fingers tickling the baby’s belly. Hearing the baby’s giggling, she smiled beautifully.  
‘The war between me and my brothers are coming; I need a person I trust to lead my army.’ Hades used his cold hand to hold onto the woman’s, making her focus.  
‘And you want me to…’ Isabelle stared into her lover’s serious eyes.   
‘No. You are strong, but not enough.’ Hades put his hands on the warm body of his child. ‘She is the child with our blood. If we could figure a way to make her grow faster and stronger, we will be winning; and I promise that you would be the goddess by my side.’  
She blanked for a while, but thinking of what they might become when victory is theirs…   
‘I would prepare everything she might need.’ She let the baby grip onto her finger.”  
‘She’ beside ‘me’ let out a soft sigh and the ground beneath us faded. The memory changed.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“November 1903.  
The god and the woman stood in front of a young girl who was staring back at them, innocence and blank.   
‘That’s the oldest she can become?’ Hades asked his lover curiously. ‘She might be able to lead my army.’  
‘That’s the oldest she can be,’ Isabelle held the girl’s chin, and her daughter smuggled closer to her. ‘Her mind couldn’t stand anymore if she was older. Her soul would be much important than her body; after all her power would show that she is able to lead your armies.’  
Hades put his ice cold hand on Ice’s shoulder. She flinched on the icy feeling, but her mind was still a baby and she could only sense that the person holding her chin and shoulder were people blood related to her.  
She smiled brightly, like a little ray of sunshine, yet she has no idea what would be there for her in the future.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“‘Ice, this is a letter for you.’ A young girl handed a thin layer of envelope to Ice, who was dressed in the Hogwarts gown, reading a poison guide.  
‘Thanks Martha.’ Ice opened the envelope. It was written in Greek.  
Ice’s face turned even more serious and depressed.”  
‘She’ was running through every memory faster and faster. ‘My’ guide in this messy history is messed up; ‘I am trying to keep up, but ‘I’ know ‘I’ am running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "" are the memories' content, or what is going on in 'her' memories; just in case that readers get confused. Thank you for supporting this work, we will keep up with the work as much as possible; my friend have just started school, so as Spirit, that's way they can't update more frequently, but they are trying their best. 
> 
> Thank you so much.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 35.2  
‘Wait!’ ‘Her’ cloak disappeared when ‘I’ was chasing her through a long corridor of Hogwarts’ or ‘she’ was just running away from me.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Piper!’ Jason slashed his sword at the giant that was attacking Piper; even if Piper’s blade already made a lot of wounds on its body, and it froze its legs, it still slashed at the girl like it feels nothing.  
‘Bro, we can’t let the monsters keep rushing form hell.’ Percy came and helped the couple.   
Harry who followed nodded and stupefied another weird looking thing that was sliding to them. ‘He’s right. We are all going to get tried and run out of hands. We need someone to stop this.’  
Hermione and Ron came too, the 6 people forming a great defense line against the monster and strange creatures. ‘Whoa Harry never knew you were smart on the field.’ Thinking of the decisions that harry made in the last battle, Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes.  
‘What? When I am not really the cause of the war, my brain works better, I guess.’ Harry threw this line back, receiving thumbs up from Percy.   
Annabeth soon joined them form a high pile of dead bodies (monsters, calm down), Hazel and Frank, Thalia following her, killing the monsters on their way that was already half dead.  
‘Hey seaweed brain.’ Annabeth waved and stood beside Percy and Piper.   
‘Where is Nico? And Draco? We can throw a party right here cause we are assembled.’ Piper looked around, but the view around them were only red and black; the colour of hell and death.  
‘Try to feel a place that is colder and filled with scent of… underworld? I guess?’ Hazel smiled unsurely and the heroes rushed to different ways to help the brave fighters and students.   
........................................................................................  
‘Percy… I have a guess that I fear is true.’ Annabeth talked to Percy when they were helping a Romanian that was buried under a pile of dead giants. Seems like the last thoughts of the giant dummies were to squish the oxygen out of the poor man with their dead bodies.   
‘You mean, the prophecy.’ Percy knew she was talking about it. Since Annabeth realised what the first part of the prophecy means, she seemed… anxious and exhausted. Like she is feeling hopeless about the rest of the prophecy.  
First rule of receiving prophecy: there is no point of fighting back prophecies when you know it can’t be changed. At the end you would just find yourself having the same ending, but in a more painful and miserable way. Percy understood it deeply, so as Annabeth.  
‘I know I might have to go there,’ they both shared a shiver. ‘But at least I know the only one that will suffer is me. At least you wouldn’t.’ he smiled, but it was so ugly that Annabeth pinched his face and cried.  
‘And I know all of us will survive. I know.’ He hugged Annabeth tightly in his warm, strong embrace.  
The man who was stuck under the dead body closed his eyes for a few seconds, took in a few deep breath, held back tears of loneliness, and coughed hardly.  
No respond.  
Oh sweet Jupiter, help…  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Hazel and Frank shouted out to find Nico and Draco.  
Hazel was not feeling well. She felt like some of her power were… being taken, or borrowed away, and it is getting worse. She felt like being a real human that was without the blood of ancient gods flowing in her vein. The sweat and blood blurred her eyes, her body felt like being tugged by treasures underground.  
But she could still feel Nico somewhere. But it was getting weaker and weaker, like Nico was experiencing the same as her…  
Hazel was thinking all this, and stumbled on her feet.  
‘Haze, are you ok? Is alright to rest a bit.’ Frank suddenly blushed. ‘Or… I can carry you? On my back!’   
Hazel looked at the sweet boy beside her and smiled brightly. ‘Thank, Frank, but I guess I would just keep walking.  
Suddenly they heard shouting from the left of them.   
A group of roman soldiers and wizards were attacking a large, monster that was a mixed creature between monsters from Tartarus and creatures from the magic world.  
The roman soldiers surrounded the monster, and the wizards shot out spells from the back. They all worked together well, even if they never did it before.  
The golden blade and spears stabbed and created wounds on the fierce monster; the green, red and golden sparks shot form the wand of the wizards swirled around, attacking the head of the tall monster, making it howl in pain and anger.  
Then they saw Nico, who was kneeling on the ground, summoning bones underneath to tangle the monster, didn’t paid attention on his back.  
‘Nico! Watch out!’ Hazel saw a side of a very fast monster that was sliding towards Nico, and she threw her blade out at it.  
But before its fang could touch the bare skin of Nico who’s shirt was torn, an arrow shot through the skull of the snake- scorpion thing.  
Hazel turned to see Frank, but Frank was looking at the arrow, dumbfounded. He didn’t shot the arrow!  
Then they saw a large, burning car crashed onto the monsters that the soldiers and wizards were fighting. It let out a weak groan and died.  
Another arrow shot out as soon as Hazel’s blade would stab into someone than that monster.  
‘Will!?!’ Nico fell down and before his face meet closely with the ground, a warm, strong arm hugged him form behind. He looked back and saw a certain son of Apollo smiling (not so happily) at him.  
‘Nicolas di Angelo.’ Will helped Nico to stand straight and held his arm tightly, ‘did you challenge and drain your limit again!?!’  
‘Happy to see you too, Solace.’ Nico tried to wriggle himself form Will, but of cource nothing happened other than Will’s hands squeezed tighter.  
‘Nico! Are you ok?’ Hazel finally reached her brother and looked around Nico to search for a wound.  
‘Haze! I am fine. Hey Frank.’  
Frank looked at Will. ‘Never thought you could shoot that well, Will.’ He praised and petted Will’s shoulder. ‘But why are you here? I thought you need days at least one to reach here.’  
‘My dad’s car. Hermes drive better than my dad, I think.’ Will pointed at the large van that were pouring more and more helpers from Camp Half-blood.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 36.  
‘For the love of Hades,’ Nico hit Will, who was now carrying him and leading others to a corner to examine for wounds and cure. ‘I am fine you son of Apollo!’  
‘I just saw you using underworld-y magic again, after months of the war and transporting Percy and others to England.’ Will seemed not to feel the Nico’s fists. He caught Nico's wrist in the mid-air and felt the sharp bones under the pale skin. I have to feed him well after all this mess, Will thought.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Harry threw out a spell to the nearest creature that they once saw on Hagrid’s class. The creature howled and its blood exploded from its inside. The warm blood splashed onto him and ruined the last clean spot of his cloak.  
Harry cursed under breath and struggled to take it off.  
He didn’t notice another monster charging towards him. But Draco did.  
‘In the name of Merlin!’ Draco casted a shield between Harry who was stuck in his cloak and killed the monster. ‘A dirty clothes shouldn’t kill you Potter! And how old are you? You are a grown up and now you are stuck in hour cloak! You could’ve just use your wand and be a wizard, not a muggle!’  
Harry twitched in his cloak even harder when he heard Draco’s voice. After all these ridiculous things, now he is meeting his childhood enemy—but why do he sounds like his mum or something? Is he… worried about me? And a Malfoy saying a dirty cloak won’t kill a person? Is he really Malfoy?  
He felt his cloak was flew form his giving him vision again. Though his glasses fell onto the ground, and he kneeled down to find it.  
Draco looked at the idiot who was finding his glasses. ‘Accio glasses.’ He whispered, and the round glasses flew into his waiting palm.  
He kneeled down, putting the glasses onto Harry’s face gently. ‘Idiot. Use your wand!’  
Harry felt his glass’ icy iron touching his skin, and he could feel cool, smooth fingers touching the side of his cheek. His world was clear again.  
He was still kneeling on the ground, shocked, couldn’t believe that Malfoy just found his glasses and put them on for him. Draco Malfoy putting glasses on for Harry Potter!?!  
He saw Malfoy’s pale… beautiful face centimetres from him, slender fingers pushing his glasses up. It’s way too close. Closer than an enemy, a friend should be.   
He thought even if Malfoy would help him to find his glasses, he would just let it flew to Harry and slam it right in his face, but instead he used a ‘muggle’ way to use his mighty hands.  
Did something happen when he was unconscious?   
Draco opened his mouth, but the questions that he wanted to ask long never made out of his mouth.   
Harry Potter, have you ever seen me in a different way? In a normal way that I am only Draco Malfoy, but not how others sees me? Can I have a place in your kindness?  
‘Never mind. Are you going to kneel here until the war ends by itself? Get up and go find your friends!’ Draco’s heart hurts so much. He never thought love could hurt like a knife stabbing into the softest place of his. Why?  
He turned, and become the proud Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy that would never love a man called Harry Potter.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
The man that was saved form the dead bodies ran away from the wizards, with his face green. He thought it was a serious battle, but why is everyone hugging or kissing or saying things that would hurt loner’s ears!?! Especially when around him?  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Parrida, I don’t seem to hear greater news from that mouth of yours.’ Tartarus was sitting on his throne (which is actually his own body).   
‘Master, the roman demigods worked with Camp Half-Blood and wizards; but don’t worry, the make of monster would not stop, and they will only outnumber.’ Although he was saying this, his face was pale and drained. After the torture that Tartarus gave him, and the magic he used to help the process of creating even more complicated and tough monsters, he was exhausted. But he knew another way of winning. If they can’t win on number, than he would destroy their spirit support.  
He gave orders to his monsters. Isolate the praetor and heroes. Wait till I am there to preset their heads to our lord.  
Millions of monsters and creatures from hell cheered.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Percy and others met Harry, Hermione and Ron at a corner, with Nico arguing with Will.  
‘Guys, I am afraid that we have bad conclusions about the prophecy.’ Percy and Annabeth told the gang.   
‘Children of the most powerful will be the final move,  
Exploitation of power destroys lands that monsters live above;  
And hell would no longer exist.’   
Hazel said loudly that everyone could hear. ‘This line, right?’   
‘What are you talking about? Prophecy? Please don’t tell me it’s what I am thinking.’ Hermione asked.  
‘You guys know prophecies?’ Frank asked.   
‘Any witches and wizards can make prophecies if they have that chance.’ Ron said.  
‘I didn’t believe that at first, but I saw how much a prophecy could bring. Especially when no people could explain the true meaning of it.’ Hermione added.  
‘I had a prophecy before I was born.’ Harry said quietly. ‘It made Voldemort think I am the person that could defeat him. He killed my parents finally, and made most part my life miserable, I guess.’  
The crowd silenced.  
‘It’s ok. Even if we are broken, we have each other. We have each other.’  
Percy petted Harry’s shoulder gingerly. Why is everyone petting his shoulder today?  
‘Back to the topic, the prophecy said that the strongest out of all of us, like kids of the Big Three have to enter Tartarus. And cause some sort of exploitation to end all this.’ Frank pointed out.   
‘Which I assume are Percy, Jason, Nico, Hazel, and Thalia, with that Ice Silver.’ Annabeth talked, but her lips are pale and trembling. No one would ever wants to go back to that land of nightmare. Especially when you couldn’t be there for your love one. You couldn’t be there to support him, couldn’t be there to share the weight of the world and fear with him. For once she wished she was a child of Big Three, even if it means all the troubles that Percy had before he was born could be hers too.  
‘Ice Silver? That beautiful girl? What’s with her?’ Hermione asked. She frowned and thought for a while. ‘Tartarus? The Big Three…? You are not…’  
‘No time for more explanation.’ Will who was curing Nico quietly suddenly showed up. ‘Although I am just a doctor, I know what is happening; the monsters are still pouring form Tartarus, and people can’t fight forever. You guys have to hurry.’  
Jason thanked Will silently. Will’s right, they can’t have another long conversation.  
‘And no more shadow travel. Don’t even think about it.’ Will warned Nico who was drinking nectar and eating some snack bar that Will gave him.  
The group didn’t make a noise as they were thinking of a fast way to reach one of the closest hell entries.  
‘Wanna drive the sun?’ Lou sighed before reminding them existence of Hermes’ ‘sunny’ van.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 37.  
‘Wait! Please! I can’t anymore!’ ‘I’ lost track of time. ‘I’ couldn’t see ‘her’ anymore.   
Although ‘I’ screamed these out, but it felt like it was ‘her’ that screamed this through ‘me’.  
It’s surely is hard for both of ‘her’ to experience all suffers and pain ‘she’ had all over the years and especially… those happy memories. Those days, those time that would never come back.  
‘I’ ran through every scene, and ‘I’ found ‘her’… staring at the last happy memory that ‘herself’ allows ‘her’ to remember.  
No more time, ‘my’ dear sister!  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
I stared at them. Or us, you can say.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Piper left the van. Hermes watched as they left the car one by one. He looked sad.  
Piper was confused for a moment. She didn’t think that gods would feel sad for mortals. And they aren’t even his children.   
Than she remembered that Annabeth and Percy told her that Hermes had a son that tried to destroy Olympus. A son that was so desperate for his love, and didn’t want gods, those immortal human to be exist. But, there were never gods, Piper thought.  
Maybe Hermes realises this too, and he couldn’t even stop all these. He couldn’t stop his son from dying; he couldn’t give his son the easiest gift a ‘normal’ father could give.  
Who would need a god when people have no needs?  
Piper would not need a god if Jason were gone.   
She ran to chase the gang, leaving the god behind.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
They all surrounded by the ground that Annabeth and Percy fell just a year ago.   
Mortals couldn’t repair the floor anymore. They wrapped the place by yellow and black ‘Don’t step beyond this line’ bands, but all the bands are now burnt, destroyed by the last wave of monsters that left Tartarus.  
‘We have to enter before the next wave of monster arrives.’ Nico pointed at the dark, evil hole on the ground. ‘The rest of you have to try to fix this hole. We have magic by our side now.’  
‘Are you out of your mind mate!?!’ Ron pulled Percy and Jason backward. ‘If we fix this, where can you guys leave? I have no idea how you would survive the fall, but we will never destroy the last way you guys can escape!’  
‘He is right.’ Annabeth grabbed Percy’s hands. ‘We will never destroy the only exit. We will stay here, and fight anything that comes in the way to Camp Jupiter.’  
Hazel shacked her head. Her lips were trembling, but she still says out the hopeless truth. ‘We can never exit Tartarus through here. There’s only one way. Door of Death. And the door is fixed, so after what we have to do, we can leave from there, and you guys can fetch us from there.’  
‘Right, owl head, you have to destroy this pathway. We can’t put Camp Jupiter in danger. And you guys in danger.’ Percy peaked Annabeth’s hair.  
Draco couldn’t take it anymore. Why… why would everything just turn into ashes? Why would every peace they can ever have… just disappear like a bubble?  
‘…But what about you guys? What about you?’ Draco whipped the tears that slip down his cheek. ‘I was never a hero, and I am truly a selfish person. But have you ever thought for yourself, just a moment? All of you would die down there! Tartarus, or whatever it is, it didn’t have to think about anything but his plans, his wills, your life would only be as cheap as an ant to it! Have you ever thought about how we, how Piper, Annabeth would feel?’  
The crowd was silence. Draco knew there was no point of his speech, but if no one was going to scream it out, he would.   
He knew that, to Annabeth, to Piper, to Frank, to anyone else, the heroes’ life matters. But what about the soldiers and the fighters on the field? They have families and friends too. Their lives were just as important as the people in front of him. All of them knew that if they don’t do this, the lives that were sacrifices would just kill them from the inside to out.   
They remained silence, and they hugged in tears.  
They would separate, and they would reunion.  
They would cry in tears, and they would rejoice.  
They would bleed, and they would heal.  
They would be each others magic, and would be each other’s heroes.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Harry frowned when the people they just met half years ago prepared to jump into the scary, dark hole right in front of them.  
He was still thinking about what Malfoy said.   
Harry turned his head to the left side, and saw the pale, pointy face with tears rolling, and being wiped by its owner carelessly that he poked his finger into his eyes. Oooh, that must’ve hurt.  
He looked poor, but Harry still feels so weird about him.   
What was his role in his memory losing? Did he really curse him? Or was there more?


	41. Chapter 41

‘See you guys later.’ The children of gods stood beside the dark hole, the hole that was swirling with evil and fear.  
‘You better come back, or I will throw all your blue pizzas and ice creams and pancakes away.’ Annabeth tried to suck or tears back to her eyes and threatened Percy.  
Percy froze for a moment before ‘glaring’ at Annabeth. ‘You better not, owl head. How you dare to dump my true loves.’ Him and Annabeth hugged, and he said to her softly, ‘but if all the blue food can make a chance for us to meet, than dump them all. Tell mum and my sister that… I love them. So much. And my love of the life,’ He wiped her tears away softly. ‘I love you, my wise girl. So much. Much more than the sea, more than the ocean.’  
Annabeth pushed him and smiled, ‘Apollo?’   
‘Nah, that’s not a poem, you know.’ Percy laughed. ‘You know how my poem is like.’  
‘Warm summer is the season which our adventur and war end, in return with a peaceful and normal life… but in my opinio, it’s always a begging of a new bloody quest.’ Annabeth read. ‘The perfect reflection of life.’  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Draco knew he was never a great person. But he could still tell what is right and what is wrong. What is fair and what isn’t.  
But the world is more than right or wrong. The world have no equal.  
Like it is wrong to let the heroes suicide. Like it’s right to let them sacrifice their life in exchange for others. Like it is unfair that they have to face everything without their love ones. Like it is fair that everyone have to fight.  
Who can tell what is right or wrong? Who can tell what is equal and what’s not? Who have the rights to stop all this things happened? Why… why can all of us be so cold blooded to let these happen?   
So he looked as the heroes jumps down to hell.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Harry and everyone went silence as they jumped into the hole.  
Harry is still confused and suspicious about their identity. He knew clearly that they weren’t just wizards. They were more. Something more than just… mortal.  
He realised all this since he was young. What is difference between mortal and immortal, and what’s something in between.  
Voldemort is not mortal, nor immortal. He is a more than a mortal, but he is a failure of immortal.  
But whatever they ware, Harry could see that they are doing it for everyone, known or unknown.  
It was lucky to have them by their side, he thought.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Frank held his fists tight for a moment before releasing.   
Hazel have been through a lot, but there’s more for her.   
So he have to grow with her too, to be a person that could understand her, and could be a shoulder for her to cry on, a hand that could let her hold.  
‘We have to make a plan. What we are going to do to win Parrida and his monster, how we reach Door of death to take them out, and what we are going to do after. We have to be prepared. We cannot fail at this point.’ Frank could see the pain and tiredness in all his friends eyes.   
He pointed out at the direction of Camp Jupiter. ‘We have friends, fighters and people we respect there. We have to protect them.’  
He pointed at the dark hole that couldn’t see the end. ‘we have our love ones and family down there, and we are going to support them.’  
‘We have enemies to fight and defeat, we have love ones to help. We can’t just cry here and do nothing.’  
They seem a bit surprised about Frank’s speech. But he didn’t care. All he was thinking was how to save Hazel, his sweet, kind girl that would be there for anyone no matter what.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
The falling seem so long, so long like it was using a lifetime to fall.   
Darkness and hot winds wrapped around Nico, and he felt like he was in the middle of the hurricane. He was holding Hazel’s right hand, and she he could heard in the strong winds that she was sometimes sobbing, and sometimes screaming. But he could heard that she was trying to calm everyone else.   
He gripped harder on Hazel’s small, cool hand, trying to give her strength.   
Nico wished that Reyna was here. He could still remember when warmness of strength and courage that was transported through hands to the whole body. But thank goodness that she was not falling with them to the hell.  
He held Jason’s left hand. He could feel that Jason was gripping onto his hands harder and harder that he was feeling numb already. But it’s ok. If this can make him feel better, than Nico would let him grip until his hand is squeezed into juice.   
He could hear Jason shouting something in the wind, but that was just something random. He was already shouting like a manic. But that’s alright, because it’s a lot better when there are familiar sounds in the dark. When he was falling by himself, he just felt… like death. He was the child of death already, and there were a lot of times that he was almost taken away by death, but the fall to Tartarus was the only one made him feels so scared. So scared of the true meaning of death.  
Death means, isolated, means, being alone. Theres a river between the live and deaths. Theres a line that the live and death couldn’t cross.  
The coin to Charon, to people in the past, is a pass, a fee to the after life; to Nico, to the people that have their love ones in the mortal realm, is a decision to never meet each other again.  
And he is now giving the coin to Charon.  
He prepared 1 silver coin in his pocket. For anyone that might die. For himself.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Parrida led his monsters army, his creation of ancient myth and magic out of Tartarus.  
He still feels the power of Tartarus, tugging him and his monsters back to hell. But the urge of arriving the mortal realm was even larger than the evil’s call.   
When he wrapped his army with magic and was rising from the ground, he saw and heard the fall of demigod.  
They were screaming and begging. The hell would taste and eat their fear gracefully.  
Parrida wanted to kill them, but he still have the mission.  
War was not just about victory and strength. It was about brain and belief.  
He would destroy the holiest places of Gods, and destroy them one by one, destroying the faith of human. The world would no longer be clam.  
It would be the world of chaos, of his… as long as he becomes the new hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is Edna Silver. I hope you all like this crossover.  
> P.S. This story's timeline is after heroes of Olympus and deathly hollows, trials of Apollo is not here... yet  
> (Let's just say Apollo can't take his glory out for a while ;))


End file.
